Sometime
by Exhile87
Summary: Squinoa. Seifer is back in Garden and Squall isn't too gracious about him. But when he hurts Rinoa and a new evil sets foot, Squall realises the real path he should choose isn't SeeD... COMPLETE
1. A New Comrade

*Exhile87* All the happenings in this fic is a few months after the Second Sorceress War,AKA Ultimecia War.Well,a few months as in 2-3 months.The fic is set in different characters Point Of View(POV)Anyway,~disclaimer~ _everything_ in FF8 belongs to Square,though I would _reaaaaaallllyyyyy_ love to on 'em.Anyway,other characters are my own creations,and maybe won't play important roles...I just wanted to have them.....:).Oh yeah,words in ~* *~ are premonitions or dreams or visions or stuffs like that.Words in ~ ~ are thoughts,big lettered words are accented ones.Words in * * are sudden voices in the head.Whatever,you'll understand if you read.Hope you enjoy it!

P/S---Please review!!!

Chapter One (Squall's POV)

~*Seifer's Hyperion glinted as he pushed the blade against Rinoa's neck.I saw the terrified look in her eyes and ran to her in panic,but Seifer backed,grinning evilly.

"Another step and her head goes," he said with wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Leave her alone!" As if an invisible force pushed me,I took a step in front.

And that was a huge mistake.

Cold iron met flesh and blood with a sickening sound.Rinoa paled and fell limp against Seifer.

"Squall...."

"No!!" *~

"Squall!"

"No!!!" I bolted up from my bed,smashing into someone's head with mine.There was a squeal.

"Ow!"

I breathed fast,hardly feeling the throbbing pain.Rinoa was holding her forhead,wincing.

~Rinoa...~

I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her neck.There was no wound or cut.Relieved,I hugged her tightly,glad that she was still alive.

"Oh thank God...." I said,inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Umm..Squall?" Rinoa sounded uncomfortable.I released her from my embrace.Her puzzled dark brown eyes stared at me."Nightmare,huh?"

I ran a hand in my messy hair slowly."Seifer...he killed you....right in front of me...and..I couldn't do anything...." I lowered my head into my hands with a sigh.

"It was just a dream," soothed Rinoa.

"But it felt so...real." I looked up at her.She studied me for a while before reaching out to fondle my cheek lovingly.I closed my eyes,savouring the gentleness.When I reopened them,I noticed the redness of her forehead and asked hastily,"Did I....hit you hard?"

She smiled,frowning."Well,kind of.You gave me a shock,suddenly sitting up like that."

"Sorry." I moved in for a kiss,then stopped."Wait.Why're you here?" "Everyone's waiting for you at the Cafeteria."

"Everyone?"

"Look at the time,Mr. Commander."

I glanced at the clock beside my bed and got a shock

~9.53 AM?!~

"Oh shit!" I cursed,swinging off the bed.I took out my chocobo pajamas(which Rinoa bought for me) and slipped into a white T-Shirt.My hands moved down to my pants before I remembered that Rinoa was still there.I turned to her.She was gazing at me with a small interested smile.

"Go on," she prompted,gesturing towards my pants.

"No way.Get out."

"Oh,come on...." Her eyes gleamed mischeviously.

"Fine." I pretended to begin pulling of my pants,but she burst into laughter and tore her eyes away.

"Okay,I was just kidding!" She got up and turned towards the door."The Cafeteria,got that?"  
"Yeah,sure." I watched as her graceful figure disappeared behind the door.She gave me a wink before closing it.

I stared at the closed door for a while,then continued changing.

"Yo,Squall," Zell greeted me as I advanced to the table my comrades were sitting at.

"Hey,Squall,'morning!" chirped Sephie cheerily.

"So like,up late,huh?" Irvine sai,fiddling with his hat.

"Sort of..." I sat down beside Rinoa.She pushed me a plate of hot bacon,Balamb Sausages(my favourite),

and eggs with salad.

"I got your breakfast for you.Eat up." She smiled.

I noticed the others looking interested,wondering how I was going to thank her.They always seemed to love seeing me show my affection in public.However,I leaned to Rinoa and whispered into her ear,"I'll thank you later."

Another lazy smile touched her lips."I understand...." Her eyes lingered to the disappointed faces opposite her.

"By the way,where's Quistis?" I asked as I attacked my sausages hungrily.

"Class.She's not as free as you are,you know," Irvine remarked.

"This early?" I countered.

"Yep."

"Well,she wanted her Instructor License back....she should know how busy she would be."

"At least sher doesn't need to comfort crying girls..." Rinoa muttered grumpily.

"Hey?I thought you like being the Gardern Counsellor!" Selphie sounded surprised.

"Well,yeah,I'm just supposed to be Miss Listening Machine and blurt out any advice,but I don't like cooling down crying people!"

"Like who?" Selphie's eyes widened.

"Sorry,Seph,that's private..."

"Aww,just tell me who..."  
"Sorry!"

"Pleasssssssssseeeeeeee?"

"Hey,Sefie,she's not supposed to give people away," Zell said sensibly.

"It's no big deal.Just the usual case of the boyfriend cheating on his beau or dumping her," Rinoa explained.

"Heard,that,Irvy?You don't wanna make me cry,right?" Selphie turned to her cowboy boyfriend.He grinned at her.

"Absolutely not!"

"Uh,speaking of crying,I need to get to work," Rinoa said,looking at the Cafeteria clock.She turned back."See ya."

"Buh-bye,Rinny!" Selphie waved her hand.

As Rinoa got up,she bent down to me and whispered,"Just once,Squall."

"Once what?" I looked back at her.

"This." She bent lower and our lips met in a long,passionate kiss.I had almost forgotten that we were in front of everyone,but the series of 'Oooh','Go,Squall!',and 'Aww!' among my comrades brought me back to the present.

"Sorry." Rinoa apologised softly,then walked off.I gazed after her and cast my comrades a look that could poison them.

Chapter Two (Rinoa's POV)

"Good morning,Rinoa," Dr. Kadowaki greeted,looking up when I entered my office,which was in the Infirmary.

" 'Morning,Doctor." I gave her a sweet smile,closed my office door,and lowered myself onto the swivel chair.I was just about to start writing a sickening report for the Headmaster when my ears caught a sudden whine and Angelo crossed my mind.

~Oh no!I completely forgot about her!~

"Rinoa,Angelo's outside your office.Did you leave her behind?" Dr.Kadowaki called.I got up and opened the door Sure enough,Angelo stood outside with confused eyes.

"Oh,sorry,Angelo!" I bent down to cuddle her.When I looked up to the doctor,I saw another student there.She had long blonde hair,a tone lighter than Quistis',tied up neatly so that it all fell down on her head.Her green eyes were vaguely familiar,but it was her face that made me remember.

"Seryn?" I blinked at her.She stared back at me in surprise.

"Oh,do you know each other?" Dr.Kadowaki asked.

"She's not....Seryn?" A panf of embarassment hit me.

"I am," the girl answered.Then her eyes lit up brightly."Wait,your name's Rinoa?Is it Rinoa....Heartilly?"

"Yeah!Seryn Cauley,it's been....years!"

"Are you two acquainted?" The doctor looked amazed.

"She was my classmate back in Galbadia High School.Let me see,that's when we were....15,right?" I raised my eyebrows at Seryn.She nodded with a smile and gave me a hug.

"Can you imagine?2 years!" she said.

"You're a student here?" I eyes her uniform and she nodded again.

"Righto!Second day on campus.I came here to get my necessary things from Dr.Kadowaki.

"And here they are." The doctor handed Seryn two towels and other stuffs she needed.She said her thanks,then turned to me.

"You're the Counsellor,huh?Wow,I thought you'd be a student like me....you know,being 17 and all...."

"Umm.....it's a long story," I replied truthfully.Just then,a student came into the Infirmary.It was a crying girl about my age.My heart sank into my boots.

~Oh noooooo....~

"Counsellor?I need...to....talk..to you," the girl sobbed.I kept my face cool and nodded toards my office.She walked in,still sobbing.

"Hard work,huh?" Seryn smiled.

"Oh,she has hundreds of student going to her like that," obliged Dr.Kadowaki.I forced a laugh.

"Well,umm,wanna meet up for lunch?" I asked.

"Oh sure!I've been feeling kinda lonely wihout any friends..."

"Great.How 'bout one at the Cafeteria?"

"I'll see you there.Thank you again,doctor." Seryn turned to Dr.Kadoaki,who nodded with a smile.Then she went out.

Angelo following me,I stepped into my office,only to find the girl pulling load of tissues from the box on my table,crying loudly as there was no tomorrow and days after.

~Oh great....and I just had that box replaced yesterday.....~

"So where's this ne girl?" asked Irvine,trying to sound patient.It was already a quarter past one.

"Don't tell me she forgot," Selphie said.

"No,I'm sure she didn't," I answered.Then I brightened and pointed towards the Cafeteria entrance. "There she is!"

Everyone;Squall,Irvine,Selphie,and Zell turned.I aved at Seryn,who saw me and approached us with her tray.

"Hey,Rin.Sorry I'm late,but my instructor wouldn't let me out early!" She smiled,looking around."Err,

are these your friends?"

"Yeah.This is Zell Dincht,Selphie Tilmitt,Irvine Kinneas,and lastly,Squall Leonhart,my boyfriend," I introduced.I couldn't help stressing on the word 'boyfriend',which earned me a glance from Squall.

"Your WHAT?" Seryn's eyes widened."Noooo,Rinoa..."

I had to suppress a laugh as I looked at Squall's face.Selphie,friendly as usual,held out her hand.

"Hey!Nice to meet ya!"

"Hello." They shook hands.Irvine and Zell blurted out something polite,but Squall only grunted.I understood his desire not to talk,so I didn't do anything.I motioned Seryn to sit down beside me.

"So...how'd both of you actually....clicked?" asked Irvine.

"We were classmates at the Galbadia High School,but Seryn had to move to Dollet 'cause her father had some job there.That's when we lost contact," I explained.

"Uh-huh.Then Father suddenly decided to sent me here.Oh,by the way,Rin,I heard you're actually a friend of that guy who stopped time compression," Seryn said enviously."You've gotta introduce me to him!"

"Is that so....?" I sneaked a glance at Squall,who was looking away,but I knew he was blushing."Why,that guy would be Mr. SeeD Commander here!" I elbowed him and he grunted again.

~Mr. SeeD Commander and the whole gang here.....~I added in my mind,but didn't state it.

Seryn gasped."Squall?I mean,Mr. Leonhart?"

"I suggest you don't call him that.He hates it," stated Zell,munching a hotdog as fast as he could but still trying to be polite.

"Well,SIR then....the Commander needs to be addressed with honour."

"Whatever..." Squall muttered.This time,I once again tried to suppress a giggle,but ended up making a weird noise.Everyone stared at me.Squall looked at me in concern as if to ask,"Are you okay?" Clearing my throat,I put on a serious face,mumbling,"Sorry..."

"Hey,guys," Quistis' voice called out as she approached our table.Seryn's eyes widened again.

"Instructor Trepe?" she squeaked.Quistis stared at her for a moment.

"Seryn Cauley?"

"I...I didn't know you ere friends with...my instructor...." Seryn turned to me with nervous eyes.

"Well I didn't know you were Quistis' student," I replied hotly.Quistis waved off some Trepies,annoyed,

then gave me a questioning look,looking blur."Oh,umm,Seryn was my classmate years back," I added. ~God,how many times must I repeat that?~

"I see."

"Err...I don't feel really....comfortable...siting here ith my instructor and the SeeD Commander....not to mention the Counsellor too." Seryn was in a daze.

"You'll be fine.Right,guys?" My eyes demanded for some agreement from the others.Selphie immediately nodded her dark head.

"Oh yes!Yeah...uh,yeah...of course...I mean...you will..."

~Oh no...that was a 'lil lame...~

"VIPs are very good in making friends with new student...so like...you don't have to worry....err,we're the VIPs,of course...you know,the Commander,instructor,and Counsellor...." Irvine trailed off slowly.

~Nooo...that was lamer....~I sighed but nodded.

To be continued.....

(Review!)


	2. The Return

Exhile87:Next Chapter!!Review!!!  
  
Chapter Three (Squall's POV)  
  
After a long,steamy,and breath taking kiss,I laid back against a tree and said,"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Rinoa's eyes were surprised.  
  
"For the breakfast.I said I'd thank you later."  
  
She laughed and hugged her knees."Whatever," she imitated me.I poked her in the ribs and she squealed, pushing my hand away.We were soon wrestling playfully,but I had her down even before a minute passed.  
  
"What makes you think a Sorceress could defeat the SeeD Commander?" I said without thinking.I could have chopped myself up with my gunblade.  
  
~Dammit!Why the hell did I say that?!~  
  
Rinoa immediately looked a little miserable."I...I don't know," she answer truthfully.  
  
"Rinoa,I'm sorry...I...I just...didn't think..before saying it." I looked down below me where she laid.My hand pushed back the flock of her bangs away from her eyes.  
  
"I wonder why fate can be so cruel...." She started fingering the two rings hanging at her neck,a gesture she did when she was nervous or worried.  
  
I stared at her,frowning slightly."You know,what's the other ring 'bout?" I was glad to change the subject,but I also wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Huh?Oh,you mean this?" She took out the chain necklace.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Promise not to get mad,okay?If you look really closely,you can see a cross carved on the head." She held out the other ring.Sure enough,there was a cross therre,vague but beautiful.  
  
~Wait...a cross?That can only mean...~ I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Seifer gave you that ring?"  
  
"Good guess." She touched it,then continued,"It was last summer...just before we ended the fling.."  
  
"I didn't know Seifer could be romantic..." I remarked.  
  
"I didn't know Squall Leonhart could be romantic too," she replied with a smile.I gave her another poke and she giggled."Anyway,there're 3 people I want to remember with this," she continued."See,here's the chain.My mother gave it to me before she died.And here's Griever,and Seifer's ring."  
  
"You want to remember Seifer?" I was amazed.She suddenly looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well,I know he put me in danger a few months ago...but we DID have a relationship.I just want to remember it.He was my first,anyway..."  
  
"Okay,I'm ready for a 'lil bedtime story now.Why don't you tell me how you and Seifer met?" I straightened up and smiled slightly.She once again started to fiddle with the rings,a grin touching her lips.  
  
"It was nothing,really.He was over in Deling City when he got suspended from Gardern for a month.You know that,right?I just bumped into him and we got to know each other,then started going out.But we made it clear that we just wanted to have some fun,that's all."  
  
~Fun?~My eyes widened."Oh,wait....fun,you say?"  
  
It suddenly registered in her mind.She shook her head at once."No,no,no!It's not what you think...we didn't...bring our relationship that far.Like I said,it was just a fling."  
  
"Uh-huh...interesting..."  
  
For a few minutes,there was a heavy silence between us.Rinoa held out her hand and lit a flame on her palm,staring at it silently.I knew it wouldn't hurt her,she being a Sorceress and all that stuffs,but I couldn't help worrying a little.  
  
"You sure it doesn't hurt?" I asked,concerned.  
  
She gave me a smile and assured,"Of course not." She closed her palm and the flame disappeared.Then she plucked a dandelion from the ground,changing it into a red rose in a swift turn of her hand.She held it out to me.  
  
"For you,my dear knight...." she said sweetly.  
  
"That was impressing..." I took the rose,but as soon as it touched my hand,it changed back into a dandelion.  
  
"Oh no!" groaned Rinoa."I've been trying out that spell for days,but everytime somebody else touches the flower,it turns back to its original form!"  
  
I laughed a hollow laugh.Just then,the bell rang loud and long.It was to remind the students that curfew was starting in 5 minutes.  
  
"Come one.We better get going,fast." I pulled her up,grabbed Lionheart and walked to the domitories.After exchanging a goodight kiss,I retired to my room.  
  
Chapter Four (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I decided to drop by Balamb Town to get some thing I needed.Squall was a little busy with some SeeDs,and Seryn had classes,so only Selphie joined me.I didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed by her company.  
  
"Wow!Look at this dress,Rinny!Isn't it sexy?" She grabbed a blue dress,or should I say, bikini.I gasped at the amount of body parts it would expose.  
  
~Whoa....if Squall sees me in that,he'll....he'll....I don't know..~  
  
"Umm,it's fine," I replied,faking interest.  
  
"Think Irvy'll like it?" She eyed the dress longingly.  
  
"Well,unless you want to get the entire male population of Garden's eyes on you,I suggest you put that back.Anyway,look at the price." I tugged at the tag and thrusted it into her hand.She gasped.  
  
"15 000 gil?!What,they think money grow on tress or something?I'm gonna--"  
  
"Let's go,Selphie." I pulled her away,placing the dress back.We went to the item shop and got a few potions and hi-potions.As we walked to the town entrance,a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Well there,hello Rinoa."  
  
I spun round with Selphie,gaping in shock when our eyes saw who it was.  
  
"Seifer?" I gasped.  
  
"Eeeek,Seifer!" Selphie squealed.  
  
"Oh yeah,eeek to you too,messenger chick," Seifer smirked.He was with Raijin and Fujin,both silent.  
  
"What're you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
He held out his hands,posing his cocky stance."Guess what,ladies?The Knight is comin' back!Yeaaaah,did ya miss me?" he said proudly.  
  
"Miss you?" echoed Selphie in disbelief before bursting in laughter helpleslly."Please!We'd better things to do!Right,Rinny?" She nudged me.I shrugged and said nothing,only stared at Seifer.  
  
"Aww,come on,that's how ya greet an old friend?" he smirked again.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered absent-mindedly,then realised that was Squall's usual word.  
  
"Oooh,catching it from Puberty Boy,huh?"  
  
~Dammit...~ "Come on,Selph.Let's get back." I pulled her out of the town,and to my annoyance,Seifer followed.  
  
"I figure you need some escort.Let me--" he started.  
  
"We'll be alright,Seifer," I interrupted,walking faster.  
  
"What's the matter?We're not going to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah right,like we'll ever fall for that," Selphie said.Fujin clenched her fist and muttered her usual one-line-word,"RAGE."  
  
"Well anyway,we're going back to Garden,even if you don't want the escort," Seifer countered.  
  
"Have it your way," I answered.  
  
*******  
  
Squall was waiting for me at the Front Gates when I arrived,He had a smile on his face,but it faded when he saw the other visitors behind Selphie and I.There was a glint of surprise and annoyance in his eyes.  
  
"So," he started coldly but coolly."Finally crawled out from that hole you came from, Seifer?"  
  
"Ohh yeah,Puberty Boy,it's nice to see you again." Seifer smoothed back his blonde hair with a smile.  
  
Squall turned to me,eyeing me carefully."You okay?"  
  
"He didn't do anything," I said truthfully.  
  
"He got on my nerves!" whispered Selphie,passing Squall and going in.  
  
"What brings the old nemesis back?" Squall asked,sarcastic.  
  
Seifer laughed a low laugh."You wouldn't like my answer,P.B.,I'll bet ya," he replied.  
  
"Whatever," Squall muttered and took my hand,pulling me to him."Just stay away from Rinoa."  
  
"Aww,P.B.,why would I want her for?I had all of her last summer!In fact,things were getting pretty hot but I had to get back here."  
  
I felt blood rushing to my face and looked away.Squall rolled his eyes and said again,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Seifer's eyes suddenly caught sight of something and gleamed.He approached me,his hand reaching out to hold his ring at my neck.His leather glove was cold against my skin,but I didn't resist.  
  
"Hey,still keeping it,huh?How come I never noticed?" The glint in his eyes made me shudder.Squall shoved his hand from me.  
  
"Get your hands off her," he growled.  
  
"Puberty Boy's finally growing up,eh?" Seifer grinned.Squall tightened his grip on Lionheart and took it out,its blue blade shining.  
  
"One on one?" Seifer pulled out Hyperion,running his gloved gingers on the smooth surface.  
  
I tugged Squall's sleeve urgently."Squall," I warned.  
  
"Are you up for it?" Seifer's eyes gleamed again.  
  
"Squall,no," I said firmly as I saw him raised Lionheart.I pulled him back from Seifer.  
  
"You're not supposed to start fights,remember?"  
  
It finally registered in his mind.He lowered his gunblade and hung it back at his waist, glaring at his rival,who still grinned.  
  
"Aww,can't break the rules,huh?Don't want the Headmaster getting angry?"  
  
"Seifer,be quiet," I barked.~Please....~  
  
He laughed as Squall and I walked off."Oh,Puberty Boy,has she ever done that tongue-thing with you yet?" he called.I turned in shock. "WHAT?" I practically screamed at him.  
  
This time,it was Squall's turn to pull me away.  
  
To be continued...........*~* 


	3. Unwanted Visitor

Chapter Five (Squall's POV)  
  
Seifer was soon re-admitted by Headmaster Cid.I didn't like the idea,but I respected the headmaster's decision in giving Seifer a second chance.However,I kept an eagle eye on Rinoa to make sure he didn't do anything to her.I couldn't say she was happy to have him back either,but being the bubbly girl she is,she treated him normally,and I was annoyed when he attempted to flirt in return.  
  
"The bastard..." I would mutter after his attempt.Rinoa would laugh and assure me,"Don't bother 'bout him.If you do,then that's exactly what he wants."  
  
~I guess she's right....~  
  
Another thing thgat surprised us all was Seryn's sudden interest in Seifer.Rinoa,who knew her better than any of us,immediately started teasing the poor girl unmercifully.  
  
"Ooooh,crush on the Cross Guy,huh?" she giggled helplessly.  
  
"Rin,you're not helping," Seryn replied hotly.  
  
"Go and speak up,then."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Trust me,I know him head to toe.He'll just smirk at first,but he'll take notice later..."  
  
"How do you know that?It's not like you have some sort of blood relation with him to understand him so well...."  
  
Rinoa didn't reply to that statement.She just ran a hand in her raven hair and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"They were involved before," said Selphie obligingly.  
  
Seryn's jaws dropped and stared at Rinoa."Is she serious?"  
  
"Actually,yes,we were involved,but just for a summer," admitted Rinoa.  
  
Seryn was looking dazed."Oh,well...." she trailed off.  
  
"Like I said,tell him,or if you're uneasy,drop hints," Rinoa said in full Counsellor style.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Uh,nevermind.If you won't do it,then I will."  
  
"No,Rinoa,no!" Seryn almost shouted.The whole Cafeteria quietened and there was a pause as she went redder.She continued in a lower voice,"You can't do that..."  
  
"Do you have any specific reason,my dear Seryn?" Rinoa raised her eyebrows.  
  
When Seryn didn't answer,Irvine did,"The typical girl problem.So like,they're too shy to even say 'hi' to the guy they have a crush on?"  
  
"You should let Rinoa help you if you...umm...wanna get his attention," Quistis said."After all,she and Seifer DID have a relationship before."  
  
"I tell ya,nobody,absolutely nobody,can resist the charming tactics and gestures of Rinoa Heartilly!" Rinoa faked a cute-girl pose and nudged me."Isn't that right,Squall?"  
  
I held up my hands in defeat,"Oh yeah...."  
  
After a few pestering and persuasions,Seryn finally gave in,"Alright!I'll let Rinoa help me,okay?"  
  
"Well then,prepare for some really hot stuff." Rinoa rubbed her hands in glee.I wanted to chuckle,but I saw the dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
  
~Oh no....I hope nothing happens.....~  
  
Chapter Six (Seifer's POV)  
  
The library.That was one place I hated.Nothing but books,silence,and peace.I sighed,cursing the stupid project I had to do.I was trying to find some helpful information but nothing came.  
  
~I'm wasting kicking-monsters'-asses time here!Damn you,Instructor Aki,why the hell must you be such a bitch to give me such a bitchy project?!~  
  
"Hello,Seifer," a familiar voice called out softly.I turned from the book rack and saw Rinoa simling at me.  
  
"Hey," I replied dryly,looking around for Puberty Boy,but instead,another blonde girl was with her.I recognised her as one of the new student in my Technology classes.I didn't know her name,though.  
  
~Huh....like I even care...~  
  
"What're you doing here?The library's the last place I'd expect to find you," Rinoa asked,a slight glint of surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Got some dumb project to do.I wouldn't come here if it wasn't for that bitch..." I answered.She gave a low laugh.  
  
"Instructor Aki,huh?Yep,many complains 'bout her...." she said,nodding.Then she straightened herself.  
  
"Oh,where are my manners?Seifer,this's a friend of mine,Seryn Cauley.We go way back," she introduced, gesturing the the anxious-looking blonde.  
  
"Hey," I said shortly,not even bothering to shake hands."Ya know,Rinoa and I go way back too."  
  
I noticed Rinoa's smile faded a little.She shrugged,saying,"That's true..."  
  
"I know.She told me all about you," said that Seryn girl rather nervously.  
  
I raised my eyebrows."She...told you all 'bout me?" I looked at Rinoa,who slapped her hand on her forehead."What's the matter,Rinoa?Tired of Puberty Boy and coming back for me?" I smirked.  
  
"Unfortunately,no," she replied dryly,tugging on Seryn's arm."Well,umm,we'll be leaving.See ya."  
  
I stared after the walking couple in amazement before turning back to the rack.  
  
~Damn project....~  
  
Chapter Seven (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I dragged Seryn to the Quad and faced her,exasperated."What was that all about?" I demanded.  
  
"Sorry," she replied meekly."I just....thought it was an...appropriate....sentence....?"  
  
~She's not even sure with herself!~ "No way!It's like I'm so all over him that I told you everything 'bout him!"  
  
"I can't do this,Rinoa!" she wailed.  
  
I exhaled,raking a hand through my hair."Okay,listen,I suggest you tell him....just tell him."  
  
"What?Are you insane?"  
  
"You can't drop hints,and I'm definitely not gonna do that for you,'cuz he might think I'm the one after him,so tell him face to face!"  
  
"But....how..?" Seryn's eyes were wide with anxiety.  
  
"Easy,walk up to him,tap him by the shoulder,and blurt out 'I like you',then if you aren't steady,just run off,but at least he knows your feelings," I replied promptly.  
  
"I'm NOT doing that," Seryn said firmly.  
  
"Okay,fine...write him a note...a letter...or whatever..."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You sure it'll work?" she sounded doubtful,but I assured her at once.  
  
"There's a 95% of chance that it'll work.Like I said,he may seem undisturbed at first,but he's sure to take notice later."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Well...okay...I'll try it," Seryn finally said."But you've gotta help me.I can't do this alone."  
  
I smiled cheekily."Oooh yeah,that's going to be one steamy letter if I write it..." I said evilly,but she shook her head in panic.  
  
"No!Not steamy!Just....well...straightforward....?"  
  
I sighed.~No fun...~ "Oh okay,fine..."  
  
Chapter Eight (Seifer's POV)  
  
I swiped my cardkey on my dorm door and walked in as the door slidded open.A crunching sound below my foot made me stop and look down.An envelope laid on the floor,my name printed on it.  
  
~Huh?Did someone push it in from below the door?~  
  
Curious,I picked the envelope up and flung Hyperion onto my bed,taking out the letter.My eyes widened as I read the content.  
  
' Dear Seifer,  
  
Hey there.You probably don't remember me,but it's Seryn Cauley.We met in the Library the other day with Rinoa and we take Tech. classes together.Well,I'll just get straight to the point.I've got a major crush on you.Look,please don't freak out,but I just wanna get to know you better.I really hope we can be friends.  
  
Yours,  
  
Seryn Cauley '  
  
I stared at the letter in shock.I read it again,making sure I didn't see wrongly,but the content was the same.  
  
~What the heck...?The dumb girl likes me?No wonder she was so damn nervous that day....~ A thought suddenly struck me.Could it be Rinoa herself trying to play a prank on me?But no,the writing wasn't hers.Hers was curvy and unique,but this was cute and petite.  
  
~Then it must be Seryn's....oh shit....~ I placed the letter onto my desk,sighing.I didn't know what to do.It was practically my first time receiving a love letter.I just wanted to dump the whole thing into the dustbin,but a small part urged me to keep it....the same small part that urged me to fall in love with Rinoa the summer before...  
  
~Wait...why am I getting all tensed up just 'cuz of a stupid letter?I'm just gonna ignore it.....nothing perks up Seifer Almasy except battles...~  
  
However,I knew that was a little lie.Seryn WAS kind of hot,but it wasn't me to get attracted to a girl that fast.I had a few days to get to know Rinoa before we actually hit it off.I didn't even know anything about Seryn,except that she was Rinoa's friend....  
  
~Screw that.Why do I care?~ I took off my grey coat and hung it up.Just as I was slipping off my gloves,and eerie voice echoed in my mind.  
  
*Seifer....*  
  
I froze,looking around."Who's there?"  
  
*Seifer.....you'll be a hero....*  
  
I reached out for my gunblade,my eyes scanning my surroundings."Come out and face me," I said menacingly.  
  
*That's what you want to be,right?A hero....*  
  
"Who the hell is there?!"  
  
A wisp of greenish-blue smoke appeared.Before I could do anything,I felt it penetrating my head,the voice talking again.  
  
*A hero....you will be a hero....*  
  
A sharp pain shot through my head.Hyperion fell onto the floor as I clutched my face in agony.I felt something taking over my body.....something sinister and evil...  
  
*Yes....a hero....*  
  
The last thing I saw was the letter on my desk......  
  
To be continued.....(REVIEW) 


	4. Angels & Devils

Chapter Nine (Squall's POV)  
  
As I walked don the hallway,a few female student giggled,looking at me.I ignored them.Why couldn't everyone leave me alone?They knew I already had Rinoa.Even the male students loved to droll and coo over her,but she just took no notice.  
  
I stopped in front of Rinoa's room and knocked the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
I knocked again.Louder.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Taking out a cardkey,I swiped it on the door.Rinoa and I had both our dorms' extra cardkeys. Headmaster Cid knew both of us would make frequent trips to each others' rooms,but he had clearly and firmly stated that we should not 'be too intimate'.I understood....he meant that activity on the bed...  
  
~Whatever....~ I stepped in.I could hear the sound of water in the bathroom.No wonder she couldn't hear anything....she was probably in the shower...  
  
Shruggin,I looked around.It was my second time in her room,but I didn't really get a good look at everything during the first.Angelo looked at me sleepily as I bent down to pat her.  
  
~I wonder what girls have in their rooms....~ I eyed every corner carefully.Rinoa's newly modified weapon,the Falcon,laid on her dresser.I approached it and also noticed a photograph of me and another lady holding a young girl.When I looked closer,I recognised the lady as Julia Heartilly,Rinoa's deceased mother.After staring at the picture for a while,I turned to her laptop,which was activated.I was about to looked around somemore when a word on the screen caught my eyes.  
  
JOURNAL.  
  
Waves of curiousity shot through me.I sat down and touched the icon of my interest on the screen.The one-touch-panel immediately presented me with various dates of many years,but only one took my attention.  
  
14th July 3014.That was the day Rinoa and I met.  
  
Without further thinking,I touched touched panel beside the date and paragraphs of words appeared in front of me:  
  
14th July 3014,10:17 PM  
  
This has gotta be one of my best nights in my life!I was over at Balamb Garden to meet Cid,but I bumped into this really cute guy!He was all alone in this secluded spot but I went over to him and coaxed him to dance with me.In the end,I ended up pulling dragging him to the dancefloor.He was so sweet as he tried to follow my steps.I didn't know Garden had student who were that blur,but he did fine after a while.When it all ended,I was just about to ask for his name but I saw Cid entering the hall.I couldn't waste the chance to speak to him,so I just rushed off like some insane girl.But here's another good news!Cid finally agreed to lend SeeDs help to aid our resistance!I was sooooooo grateful to him.I didn't think he'd give in so easily for just 20,000 gil!Well,anyway,he did,and I'm turning in now!'Night,journal!  
  
I blinked at the screen.~20,000 gil?I didn't know Zell,Selphie,and I were employed for that little....huh,  
  
whatever....~ I decided to choose another date,2nd August 3014.Once again I read with a beating heart,but with deep interest.I didn't know why,but I just wanted to know how Rnoa felt about me.  
  
2nd August 3014,11:03 PM  
  
I can't believe it!Squall finally kissed me!We were standing outside the balcony when this shooting star just passed by.I turned to him and pointed at it just like I did when we first met,and the next thing that happened was we were kissing!I couldn't believe it was really happening,but it was real alright.Oh God,he felt so good and I didn't want the moment to end but we--  
  
I was so engrossed in reading that I didn't hear the bathroom door open and Rinoa stepping out.She gave a squeal hen she saw a figure at her dresser,"Oh my God!"  
  
I jumped and stood up,turning to her.She only had a towel covering her body,and her hair was still dripping wet.Her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"Squall?" she sounded shocked to the core."What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Umm...I..err...I just...wanted to..." My gaze fell onto her hand clutching the towel and I hastily averted my eyes.  
  
"Get out,you pervert!" Although her voice was grim,I could hear the slight playful tone.I quickly scuttled to the door,muttering,"Sorry." and forgetting all about the laptop.I heard her locking the door as I leaned against the wall,my heart beating fast.  
  
~How stupid can I be?Oh boy,she's gonna be so mad...~ The thought of a fuming Rinoa made me more nervous.I heard her fingernails could scratch to death......  
  
When the door opened,I slowly looked up and saw her smiling sweetly at me,but there was a dangerous and annoyed gleam in her brown eyes.  
  
"I think you've got some explanations to do," she said.  
  
"Strangely enough,I think so too," I replied calmly.She turned and walked back into her room.I followed her,the door slidding close.I saw that the laptop was already off.  
  
"Well,shoot,Mr.Commander..."  
  
I inhaled deeply."Sorry....I was just curious..."  
  
"Curious enough to read my journal?"  
  
"Sort of,I guess....but just to let you know...I didn't want that moment to end too..."  
  
Rinoa widened her eyes."What?Are my ears deceiving me or did I just hear Squall Leonhart say that?" There was a playful twinkle in her eyes.I laughed and pulled her to me,pressing my lips against hers.  
  
"I'm sorry," I murmured between our short kisses.  
  
"Whatever.." she replied with a smile.Then she stopped."Oh wait,that doesn't mean I forgive you for seeing me half-naked."  
  
"How was I to know you wouldn't come out dresses?" I defended myself.  
  
"Excuses,excuses..." She took a brush and began brushing her damp raven hair."By the way,why'd you come by?"  
  
" 'Cause I knew I'd get to see you half-naked," I said slyly.She gave me A Look and continued brushing.  
  
"Seriously,Squall...."  
  
"Alright.I've got this meeting with the Headmaster and all the instructors tomorrow afternoon.Just to let you know so you wouldn't be expecting me turning up."  
  
"Oh okay....I'll bore myself to death with Angelo."  
  
I smiled."Whatever.."  
  
"Is that so?" Rinoa's palm lit a flame."We can have barbecued-SeeD- Commander tonight!"  
  
"Nope." I cast a weak water spell,but it ended up soaking her through.She narrowed her gaze at me.  
  
"Ooops."  
  
"I just came out from the shower,Squall...."  
  
"I can cast a Firaga to dry you up," I said helpfully.  
  
"Oh yes,dry and FRY me...." she replied hotly.  
  
"Whatever..." ~Man,I love her annoyed....~  
  
Chapter Ten (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I sighed,tired.Selphie and I had just finished a training session and I was worn out.I was grateful to her when she offered to bring Angelo for a walk.  
  
"Thanks.I'm really tire,but Angelo really needs her walk."  
  
"Tee hee!I'll bring her out for a nice,long one!" Selphie replied cheerfully.I was surprised that she didn't seem energyless,but she was a SeeD afterall,and SeeDs were trained to be tough.  
  
Angelo ran off happily with Selphie.I dragged myself to my room and slumped down onto the cosy bed.  
  
~Squall...oh yeah,he has that meeting....nevermind,I'll just get some rest....~  
  
I was just about to doze off when a knock at the door sounded.I groggily sat up and muttered grumpily,"Coming..."  
  
I didn't get the chance to reach the door.It slided open,shedding a figure posing cockily..~Huh?How'd the door open?~ I rubbed my eyes as I stared at him in surprise  
  
"Seifer?" I said.He raised his hand and blasted a fire ball to my dresser,which went on flames and crashed.  
  
"What the hell....?!" My surprise turned to shock.Seifer advanced to me,his gunblade pointing out at my neck,his eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
"You scream,and 'splat' goes your head." His voice was eeriely different.I sensed an evil aura around him,taking over the whole room.I tried to use my powers,but nothing happened.  
  
~What?!~  
  
I tried again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Seifer laughed and came nearer.I backed away on the bed,panic rising in my heart.  
  
"Sorry,angel,but no Sorceress powers available now." He laughed again."Look at you....weaponless and pathetic..."  
  
"What happened to you,Seifer?" I crawled back as he bent lower.  
  
"I'm going to win....Squall took everything from me....my pride....my victory.....my dream....you..." He was so near that I could feel his breath on me.  
  
"No....Seifer....don't," I pleaded,backing away.He smiled evilly and pushed me onto the bed,pinning me down.The cold steel of his gunblade touched my neck,making me shiver.  
  
"That's it....if I kill you....I kill Squall.....can you imagine that?Someone so important...." Seifer said hollowly.  
  
"Seifer,please..." I begged,almost in tears.His hand reached up and caressed my hair,his gunblade harder against my skin now.  
  
"Poor Squall....losing his angel so soon.....you could have fared better if you were with me...."  
  
"No,please,Seifer,don't do this..." I tried to move my limbs,but he was pinning me tightly.He laughed softly.  
  
"Poor angel....so helpless...."  
  
There was nothing I could do,but I wasn't going to let Seifer have his way on me.I closed my eyes and concentrated hard,sending telepathic messages to Squall.  
  
~Squall.....~  
  
Keeping ya all hanging???Haha,sorry!!!But I'm just too tired to type now!!*Review* 


	5. Rage

Gwa hahahahahahahaha~~~!!!Thx for all your reviews!!Ya really inspired me to write summore...and sorry for the hanging up!!!Here's the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Eleven (Squall's POV)  
  
"So I suggest,why don't we give the students to choices?One,take Technology and Economic classes,and two,take Science and Language classes.This way,I'm sure--" I was talking in the meeting with Headmaster Cid and the other instructors.Althought I hated talking long,it was out of politeness,considering the Headmaster expected a lot from me.  
  
*Squall...* A voice echoed in my mind.I stopped abruptly,pausing for a while.  
  
~What was that?~ Thinking it was my imagination,I continued,"This way,I'm sure the students will be able to train for their SeeD exams and--"  
  
*Squall,help me...* The voice was more insistent this time.I stopped again.  
  
"Rinoa?" I said softly,much to the surprise of the others at the meeting table.  
  
*Help me,Squall!*  
  
"What?What's wrong?" I was too anxious to notice the amazed and confused looks thrown to me.  
  
*It's Seifer...he's in my room,Squall....he's hurting me....*  
  
"Shit," I cursed,grabbed my gunblade and ran out of the room.There were frantic calls behind me,but I ignored them.I was just worried about Rinoa.  
  
I took the stairs 3 at a time,which was much faster than waiting for the elevator.As I ran passed the Directory,Rinoa's voice screamed at me in pain.  
  
*Squall!!*  
  
~Oh God,no,please,no...~ "Rinoa,hang on!" I raced to the dormitories and to her room.The door was locked,but I casted Firaga and the whole thing just blew up.  
  
The sight that greeted my eyes made me pale.  
  
Everything in the room was in a mess.The dresser was almost in ashes.Rinoa was against the bed,head hung down.Her whole body was soaked in blood,staining the white bed sheets.  
  
"Rinoa!" ~No,no,no,no....~ I rushed to her and cradled her head and body."Rinoa,wake up!" For once in my life,I felt myself going hysterical over a girl....just over a girl....  
  
Relief shot through my heart when her eyes fluttered open.She saw me and spoke softly,"Squall.....no... it wasn't....Seifer...."  
  
With that,her head hung down again."No,Rinoa!" I checked her pulse and gently carried her up,running to the Infirmary.Students stared at me carrying the bloodied body,but I didn't care.I just wanted Rinoa in the caring hands of Dr.Kadowaki.  
  
"Doctor!" I crashed into the place.She looked up and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh my goodness!Quick,put her here." She patted the bed beside her.I did so,then turned to her,panicked.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?She has to!She can't di--"  
  
"Calm down,Squall.I'll do my best.Go and get Quistis for me,I need her help." Dr.Kadowaki began taking out her medical tools.I ran out and bumped into Quistis as I exited the Infirmary.  
  
"Squall,what happened?" she asked.  
  
"It's Rinoa....she's injured.The doctor needs you in there."  
  
"Oh my...." She rushed off.I began pacing,knowing that Dr.Kadowaki wouldn't like me inside.But I was clouded with worry and anxiety.Was Rinoa going to be okay?She didn't look so good...but...but....  
  
~Seifer...~ I rammed my ahnd into the nearby wall in anger.~Damn you!I told you before...if you harmed a hair on her,I'm gonna--~  
  
"Yo,Squall!What happened,man?" Zell's voice made me turn.He ran up to me and eyes my blood stained figure,puzzled."I heard Rinoa was injured or something.Was she in the Training Centre or what?"  
  
"Seifer..." I vaguely answered.  
  
"What?!That....that...bastard!" Zell smacked his fist a dn pal together,frowning.Then he looked nervous.  
  
"Hey,Rinoa's gonna be alright.You don't have to worry...."  
  
"I hope..." I replied grimly.~No..he's right...I have to think on the bright side....she's going to be okay...~ I began pacing again.Zell just leaned against the wall and rubbed his head.  
  
After a few minutes,the doors finally slided open.I faced a weary looking Dr.Kadowaki at once and asked,"How is she?"  
  
"She's fine and stable," answered the doctor,much to my relief."Just inconscious,though.She lost quit a lot of blood,but she'll live.The wound on her body is deep,though not serious."  
  
"Thank you,doctor....no,I can't thank you enough..."  
  
"It's alright,Squall.Go in and see her.Quistis is there too." Dr.Kadowaki patted my shoulder gently.I nodded and went in with Zell.Quistis was tucking Rinoa up on the bed.  
  
"What happened,Squall?" she asked again.I knelt down beside the unconscious Rinoa,stroking her hair and face.  
  
"I don't know.You saw me....I was talking in the meeting,but she started sending telepathic messages to me,saying Seifer was in her room and he was hurting her.When I got there,she was on the floor,bleeding,but then she told me it wasn't Seifer...."  
  
"So...was it Seifer or not?" said,Zell,scratching his head.  
  
"Don't know..." I turned to them."We'll have to wait for Rinoa to wake up and tell us."  
  
Just then,Cid and Matron came in,looking worried."Squall,we heard what happened.Is she alright?"  
  
I nodded."Sorry 'bout the meeting..." I apologised.  
  
"It couldn't be helped.Err....but...I regret to say that Seifer has disappeared.Instructor Aki couldn't find him any--" began Cid but I cut in.  
  
"Seifer caused this...he injured Rinoa...."  
  
"Oh....?Oh...I'm..terribly sorry...I know I readmitted him but I really didn't--"  
  
"It's alright,sir.I don't blame you."  
  
"Mmmm....Squall...." Rinoa's weak voice made me face her at once.I grasped her hand tightly.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Squall...." Her eys opened slowly,blinked,then gazed at me.  
  
"I'm here,don't worry," I said,instantly forgetting the others there.My mind only focused on Rinoa.She looked at them wearily.  
  
"Yo,Rinoa.Glad you're back," remarked Zell.  
  
"Seifer.....no...no,it wasn't Seifer...." Rinoa closed her eyes,running her fingers on her face.  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked gently."What do you mean?"  
  
"I....I....I don't...know..."  
  
"What did he do,Rinoa?" Cid asked softly.  
  
"Pride....victory....his dreams...and...me...he said...Squall...Squall took those away from him...."  
  
I was confused.What did Seifer mean by that?I thought he was over with Rinoa....  
  
"What else?" I prompted.  
  
"He said....he'd win this time...and...he'll be the hero...then...then..." To my horror and the others' dismay,Rinoa burst into tears.I sat her up gently and she threw her arms around me.  
  
"No...no,I didn't want to believe him....but...but he made me,Squall....I didn't,I didn't...I was just--"  
  
"Shhhh.Alright,alright,everything is okay." I glanced at my comrades,Cid,and Matron questioningly. They all looked puzzled at her words.I was too.  
  
"I didn't do it,Squall....I didn't...I know I didn't...." I held her tighter,comforting her like I was soothing a child.  
  
"Rinoa..." began Matron kindly."Why didn't you use your powers?"  
  
"I...I don't know....they wouldn't work...I tried...but nothing happened..."  
  
"That's strange," said Matron in surprise.A Sorceress' pwers can never be blocked....well,unless another Sorceress or someone similiar is nearby."  
  
"But Seifer isn't any of those." Quistis frowned.  
  
"Hey,ya think he's possessed again?" Zell suddenly said,but Cid shook his head.  
  
"I know I have no right to say this,but I'm very sure he was his normal self hen he came to see me," he said gravely.  
  
The Infirmary doors slided opene again before a very excited Selphie rushed in with an equally excited Angelo.Irvine followed them behind.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie shrieked,then saw Rinoa."Oh no,Rinoa!"  
  
"We heard from the doctor,but....how DID this happen?" asked Irvine in puzzled voice.  
  
Angelo gave a whine and threw herself onto Rinoa,who cuddled her lovingly,still looking a little terrifed.I inhaled sharply before beginning again,"Rinoa,can you tell us what happened?"  
  
She didn't asnwer,just stared at me with those haunted eyes of hers.I turned to the others and waved them away,mouthing out,"I'll handle this." They understood and slowly departed.Then I turned back to Rinoa.  
  
"Can you tell ME what happened?"  
  
She stared at me again,then closed her eyes.Her hand reached up to touch my face.Almost at once,I was presented with a sudden vision in my mind,in which I was in Rinoa's place.I felt something soft,probably the bed,on my back.Seifer was bending down to me,looking menacingly evil.  
  
~"*That's it...if I kill you....I kill Squall.....can you imagine that?Someone so important..."  
  
"Seifer,please..." I heard Rinoa's voice and felt him touching my hair.*~  
  
There was flash,then another vision.  
  
~*"Who caused your mother to die,Rinoa?Who killed Julia Heartilly?"  
  
"No....not this...no,Seifer..." Rinoa was sobbing in terror.Seifer simply smiled again,and continued.  
  
"Don't you remember?Want me to refresh your memory?"  
  
"Seifer,stop it!"  
  
"You were being a 'lil brat,weren't you?You followed your mother to the general store....she got out to get something...you started playing around with the brakes....then you got it stuck....but you didn't dare to tell your mother when she came back...and she drove off,then tried to stop and the traffic lights,but she found the brakes were dead....and then 'crash'...."  
  
Rinoa was crying helplessly now."I didn't know!I didn't do it!I didn't!"  
  
"Yes,you did!You saw the whole thing,didn't you?You were in there,but it was your mother who died!!"  
  
"No...no!It didn't happen!" *~  
  
Another flash,and yet another vision.  
  
~*The traffic light was red,but the lady beside me gave an exclamation as she tried to step on the brakes.I saw that we couldn't stop in time,and we crashed into the van in front of us.Glass shattered as tyres screeched.The lady's scream was drowned in the loud comotion.My head banged against the door,and everything went black.....*~  
  
My eyes snapped open.I found myself breathing heavily and looking at Rinoa.She had tears in her eyes.I pulled her to me,hugging her tightly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault....you didn't know,Rinoa...." I soothed softly.  
  
"But...but I could've told her....I...I didn't....and she....she died..."  
  
"No,it wasn't your fault...." I held her for a moment before gesturing towards her wound."What 'bout this?What did he do?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak,but no words came out.After a few attempts,she finally sighed,closed her eyes,and sent me another vision.  
  
~*Seifer stared down at me evilly.I felt Hyperion against my neck.  
  
"Sorry to kill you so soon,angel...have your last seconds of life...." he said smugly.  
  
He was about to push his gunblade harder,but he suddenly backed out,fear lighting in his eyes.He clutched his head and yelled as Hyperion fell onto the floor with a clang,"No!!I'm not doing this!"  
  
"Yes you are....don't you remember?You'll be a hero...." An echoing and hollow voice was heard.I scanned around the room but nobody was there.Seifer continued clutching his head,then cried out in pain before evil once again mirrored on his face.He took Hyperion up,bringing it down in a slash at me.I felt prickles of pain on my chest and torso.I heard Rinoa scream.Blood as everywhere as I slid off the bed.*~  
  
I opened my eyes again,anger flaring up within me.My grip on the bed sheets tightened,crumpling the material.  
  
"That bastard...." I muttered,furious.  
  
"No...." Rinoa shook her head."It wasn't him,Squall....someone was controlling him..."  
  
"What?How do you know that?"  
  
"I....I felt it....when he came into my room,it wasn't Seifer I felt....it was an evil power.And if he WASN'T possessed,why didn't he kill me?He hesitated..before....before..."  
  
"Okay,okay.Forget 'bout it.You better get some rest." I stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead."Do you need anything?Water?"  
  
"I'm fine,Squall....just...shaken,I guess..."  
  
"When I get my hands on that son-of-a-bi--"  
  
"I told you,it wasn't Seifer.Don't go blaming him for this..."  
  
I exhaled heavily.Was Rinoa sure that Seifer was controlled by something else?Then again,the Headmaster was sure he was the normal Seifer when he wanted to be re-admitted.But it made sense...if Seifer WAS evil,he would have killed Rinoa already....I saw him with my own eyes(or mind)...he DID hesitate a little...  
  
~Whatever....I'll just get my hands on whoever did this.....~  
  
Phew.....was it lame?Review!!!! 


	6. Guilt

Thanks for all your reviews!!Jesse J,you just slapped a new idea into my mind and I think I'm gonna think 'bout what you said and change the actual story I had in mind!!Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I was allowed to go back to my dorm after a few days in the Infirmary.Seryn came to visit me,a lot of people did,mostly male students expressing how worried they were.~Yeah,right...they just want to get my attention....~ I could see Squall wasn't so pleased about them either.I slowly recovered from my shock,but there was still no news about Seifer.I wondered where and how he was.Although we had a few unpleasant experiences together,I still cared about him,not as a lover,but just as an understanding friend.  
  
Squall helped me move back into my room,which was already tidied up.I was a little surprised when he told me he did the cleaning and tidying.I mean,I couldn't imagine Squall doing that....  
  
~He's so sweet....~  
  
But as I laid my eyes on my bed,I felt unwanted memories flying back to me.I tried to block it out,but my mind automatically played it all.  
  
~*"Who caused you mother to die,Rinoa?Who killed Julia Heartilly?"*~  
  
~No...not this again...~ I leaned back against the cool wall,resting my hand on my face and taking a deep breath.Squall noticed and asked in concern,"Rinoa,what's wrong?"  
  
I kept quiet for a while before answering,"Nothing..."  
  
"You're not very good in lying..." he stated flatly.  
  
I sighed and reassured him,"I'm fine..."  
  
He studied me carefully before biting his lower lip.Then he gestured towards the room,saying,"If you need anything else,I can get it for you.."  
  
"It's okay,Squall.Everything is alright." I gave him a smile and he returned it with his slight one.  
  
"I've....got some work to do,so if you need me,just come by my office," he said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." I nodded.  
  
"Umm....on second thought,I think I'll stay here with you.What if someth--"  
  
"Squall,I'll be fine..."  
  
The doubtful and worried look on his face made me sigh again."I just don't want anything to happen to you....again...." he said quietly.  
  
"Angelo's here.She'll protect me," I replied,looking at my loving dog.That statement caused him to pause,then nod.  
  
"I guess that settles it," Squall countered."I'll be going..." He walked to me and lowered his head to mine,kissing me.My arms circled his neck in reflex as our passion rose.He pulled back slowly after a while,but I didn't want it to end yet.Pulling his hand to me,we continued kissing,only stopping when we needed to catch a desperate breath.  
  
Breathing fast,I put on a cool face and casually said,"See you later."  
  
"Uh,yeah." He pushed back his falling brown hair and left myrrom.Angelo gave me a quizzical look as if to ask,"What was that all about?"  
  
I simply gave her a smile.  
  
*********************  
  
~*There was a loud crash and the sound of glasses breaking into a million pieces.I heard an agonized scream,then someone talking.  
  
"Who killed Julia Heartilly?"  
  
Another scream,louder and more in pain.I heard the voice again,"Do you know who killed Julia Heartilly,Rinoa?"  
  
A flash.I saw thousands of fingers pointing at me.Angry faces looked menacingly at my eyes.Angry faces of people I know...Cid,Edea,General Caraway,Zone,Watts,Selphie,Irvine,Zell,Quistis,Xu,Nida.....  
  
Seifer....Squall....  
  
But the biggest face of all was my mother's.Her brown eyes blazed angrily at me.  
  
"YOU did,Rinoa....you killed me.....you killed your own mother...."  
  
You........you.........you............*~  
  
******  
  
My eyes snapped open.I was panting for breath,sweat beading my forhead.My hands were trembling in fear.  
  
~No....I didn't....no,mother,I didn't know....~  
  
I shut my eyes tightly,sitting up and running my hand in my hair.  
  
*You killed your own mother...*  
  
~NO!!~ I scrambled out of bed and to my door,forgetting all about the surprised Angelo in my room.I ran to Squall's dorm,opened the door with the cardkey,and walked in silently.I made my way to his bed in the dim surroundings.I could hear the slow breathing of his.  
  
"Squall," I said softly,shaking him gently when I sat down beside his bed."Squall...."  
  
"Mmmm.....uh?Rinoa?" he replied groggily.I felt him betting up."What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared,Squall...." I found myself crying."Everyone was blaming me....they said I killed her...."  
  
His arms came around me,pushing my head onto his bare chest.I sobbed against him,inhaling his sweet scent.His hands stroked my face and hair lovingly.  
  
"A nightmare?" His voice was just beside my ear,sending unexpected shivers through my body.I nodded,forgetting that he couldn't see me,but he felt me anyway.He leaned back against the wall his bed was placed next to,still embracing me.  
  
A few minutes past.Our breathing were the only sounds in the room.I felt my heart beating slower,calmness taking over me again.  
  
"Squall..." I murmured,snuggling up to him more comfortably.  
  
"You okay now?" he asked gently.  
  
I sighed."I think so...."  
  
"Wanna go back to your room?"  
  
"I want to stay here...with you...." I replied,hoping he wouldn't decline.  
  
~Please....~  
  
There was a slight pause before he answered,"Alright..."  
  
I closed my eyes once more and exhaled a relieved breath.As time passes,drowsiness slowly approached me.Squall continued stroking my hair,and I felt myself falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and heartbeat......  
  
Chapter Thirteen (Squall's POV)  
  
"Mmmmmhhhhh....." I yawned and opened my eyes.Blinking,I glanced at the clock.7.55 AM.Sunlight as beginning to shine through the opened window.  
  
Suddenly,I felt someone move beside me.I turned and saw Rinoa sleeping peacefully.The last night's incident flew back to my mind.The last thing I remembered was laying my chin on Rinoa's head while running my hands in her hair.I was a little surprised that we ended up lying together on the bed.I thought I was against the wall.....?  
  
~Whatever....~  
  
I watched as Rinoa continued her slumber.My eyes took note of everything on her....her glossy black hair....the gold streaks at the sides....her soft,fair skin...the two rings hung on the necklace at her neck...her tranquil expression.I reached out to touch her face.  
  
~I swear,Rinoa....I'm gonna kill the person who did this to you....the person possessing Seifer....the person who caused you so much pain....~  
  
As if she heard my words,Rinoa stirred.Her eyes fluttered open and fell on me.I gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Hey," I murmured.  
  
She stared at me,then looked around."Your room?Wait,why am I.........ohh," she suddenly remembered.Exhaling,her hand moved up to mine.  
  
"How're you feeling?" I asked,concerned.  
  
"Okay..." She blinked and then blushed a little."I...umm,I better get back to my room....I don't want the others....seeing us...and thinking we did something...."  
  
~Definitely not...~ "Yeah." I got out of the bed for her to climd out.But her eyes widened when she saw my whole body.  
  
"You....you wore that....to sleep?" she squeaked awkwardly.I looked down and only saw my boxers.Going rather red,I crossed my arms as if that action could cover my exposed parts.  
  
"It was a very hot night," I replied truthfully,then realised the other meaning."I mean....hot...as in....not... cold..."  
  
She giggled and answered,"I understand.I'm not that naive,Squall.And,umm....thanks for what you did...'bout last night,I mean..."  
  
She was nervous,I knew that.I was too.Last night was the first time we'd practically been on the same bed....not in any sexual way,of course.Headmaster Cid would kill me if he found out.However,the whole thing was enough to make us fidgety.  
  
"You're welcome," I said nobly.She smiled and headed to the door,opening it slowly.After making sure nobody was about,she nodded at me before sprinting off to her room.  
  
****************  
  
"I told ya,we don't know here Seifer is!" said Raijin for the millionth time."He disappeared,ya know?"  
  
"Well,when did you last see him?" I asked waerily,laying my back on my chair.I had called Raijin and Fujin to my office to see if they knew where Seifer as.They were all a posse,afterall....  
  
"TRAINING.ROOM," answered Fujin cryptically.  
  
"He was training in his room?" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"We trained at the Training Centre,ya know.Then he went back to his room,and we never saw him again,ya know?" Raijin answered.  
  
"SEIFER,POSSESSED?" Fujin's one eyes glinted in surprise.  
  
"We think so,but we're not really sure yet," I replied with a sigh.  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Don't know." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath."You can go..."  
  
The pair gave me a stare before leaving my office.I massaged my temples and began thinking.  
  
~Damn you,Seifer,where the heck are you?You're only making things more complicated....but I won't rest until Rinoa's attacker is dead....who know,there may be other people out there dying....or being killed...~  
  
"Are you thinking again?" A voice made me look up,startled.I saw Rinoa smiling.I looked behind her at the door,but it was closed.  
  
~When did she some in?~  
  
"Did you open the door....or just walked through it?" I knew she was capable of doing so with her powers,but she shook her head.  
  
"I knocked,no one answered,so I came in and saw Mr-Think-A-Lot doing one of his usual thinking again..."  
  
I rolled my eyes."Whatever..."  
  
"So...were Raijin and Fujin any help?"  
  
"No...they have no idea where Seifer is...."  
  
"You know,if you want,I can concentrate really hard and try to contact Seifer to see it he--" she began,but I quickly cut her short.  
  
"No.Don't tire youself.I know you've always complained that concentrating is hard work,and I don't want you passing out into another coma."  
  
"That makes sense...." Rinoa said thoughtfully,her eyes gazing out of the glass walls revealing the calm blue of the sea.When she said no more,I shurgged and turned back to my work,knowing she wanted a little time of her own.  
  
"Umm...Squall?" Her voice broke the clouding silence.I looked at her but her back was still facing me.Her arms were crossed on her chest."Honestly,okay,do you think.....it was my fault?"  
  
"No," I answered at once,understanding what she meant.But after I thought again,I wondered why I said that.I mean,logic wise,it WAS her fault....but....she was still young....she didn't know anything....  
  
~No....it's not her fault....~ I kept that sentence firmly in my mind.  
  
"But...I didn't tell her....even when she gave me this necklace on her deathbed.....I didn't tell...." Her voice was soft,but clear in the quiet room.Her hand reached up and grasped the two rings and chain necklace.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," I said firmly.  
  
"My father doesn't know....if he does,he'll hate me for his entire life.He loved her....like I used to love him...." I was a little surprised that she finally called that Caraway guy 'father'.I got up and alked behind her,sliding my arms around her slender waist and pulling her to me.  
  
"Stop thinking.Isn't that what you're always telling me?" I whispered into her ear.She said nothing,just leaned back on me,her head resting between my neck and shoulder.Her hair smelled of freshly bloomed flowers.  
  
~God,I love her...~ Bending down,I kissed her neck and collarbone.I didn't know what made me do that,but my instincts urged me to explore more.I gently pushed the cascade of dark hair away as I grazed my lips on the part below her ear.She settled more comfortably against me,her hand reaching up to run in my hair.  
  
"Squall...." she mumbled softly.  
  
But before our...situation....could get any hotter,there as a knock at the door.We parted from each others' embrace at once,as if our touches were electricity.  
  
~Oh damn,what was I doing?We're in my office,for God's sake!If the Headmaster saw us.....~ I smoothed back my hair as I turned to the door.Keeping a cool voice,I said,"Come in."  
  
The door opened and Quistis appeared.She smiled when she saw Rinoa and me,but her smile faltered when she noticed the stoned looks on our faces.  
  
"Umm....was I...interrupting something?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothing," I answered hastily,digging my hands in my pockets.Quistis gave us a weird look,then continued,"Oh,Headmaster Cid wants to see you Squall.He said...umm,it was something about Laguna..."  
  
~Laguna...~ I frowned at the name.Just a few days after the Second Sorceress War,he had called me over to Esthar and it as there that I found out he was my real father.I went practically mad,furious that he had left me all alone for my part 17 years,but Sis....Ellone....she managed to calm me down and got some logic into my mind.I finally accepted the fact,but I wasn't gracious about it.  
  
"Did he say what it was about?" I asked.  
  
"Nope," replied Quistis.Then she gestured towards Rinoa."Oh,  
  
"Why?" Rinoa widened her eyes.  
  
"Wait,that Odine guy is not going to take her away,is he?If he is,I'm gonna--" I started,fuming,but Quistis shook her head.  
  
"Calm down,Squall.Just go and check it out."  
  
I continued frowning."I hope it's not something bad..."  
  
"Come on,Squall." Rinoa tugged my arm and pulled me away,waving at Quistis.I followed her to the Headmaster office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes,yes,come on in." We walked in and Cid smiled when he saw us.I saluted."Ah,yes,Squall and Rinoa.Please,have a seat." He gestured towards the two chairs in front of him.  
  
"Is anything wrong,sir?" I countered,lowering myself down.  
  
"President Laguna Loire has just given me a call.He has some strange information and has decided to let me know,since it's something about Sorceresses..." Cid adjusted his glasses nimbly.My heart went cold.  
  
"What does he want?Rinoa?" I asked coldly."Then tell him he can just-- "  
  
"Squall." Rinoa laid a hand on my arm.I cooled slowly.Cid gave me another smile and shook his head.  
  
"It's alright,Squall.The president has confirmed that this has nothing to do with Rinoa,though Dr.Odine DID plead to have an examination on her."  
  
"Well then,what's it about?"  
  
"I think it's better if you find out yourself.President Loire has arranged for a Ragnarok to pick all of you up at 1700 hours."  
  
"All of us?" I repeated.  
  
"Yes,the entire SeeD Squad A." Squad A consists of the best SeeDs,or in other words,the ones who was involved in the Second Sorceress War,with the exception of Rinoa.  
  
"Today,sir?"  
  
"Yes.Be ready at the Front Gate at 1650 hours.Oh yes,please inform the others about this....expedition."  
  
"Right,sir." ~Well....what does Laguna want now?~  
  
To be continued..... 


	7. Devil In Disguise

Chapter Fourteen (Seifer's POV)  
  
The room I was in was dark and cold.I tried to move my limbs,but found out I was chained to the wall.I wanted to cast some magic,then realised that absolutely nothing was junctioned to me.I hung my head down,cursing.  
  
~What the hell is going on?!~  
  
"Seifer...." I heard a hissing voice.Looking up,I scanned the dark room,but couldn't see anything.  
  
"What the heck do you want?!" I shouted.Then I felt something cold and soft touching my arm,but when I looked,nothing was there.  
  
"Child,do not fret over your condition...." came the voice again.  
  
"What's all this about?!What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"You're going to be a hero...."  
  
~A hero...~ What did that mean?Was I going to be forced to kill another person?I recalled back what had happened the day I injured Rinoa.I never wanted to hurt her,and it pained me so much to hear her scream out when I brought Hyperion down at her.But that was all against my will,some one was controlling me.I prayed that she would understand,knowing her Sorceress powers allows her to sense plenty of things.  
  
"What're you talking about?!" I yelled.  
  
There was a laugh."You'll understand,'lil boy....sometime...."  
  
"You better tell me what this is all about or you'll be sorry!!"  
  
"Oh really?How interesting....but I think YOU will be the one being sorry for that..." Almost at once,I felt a sharp pain searing through my head.I cried out and tried to clutch my head but my hands were held back my the chains.Feeling my head was going to burst,I squeezed my eyes shut,but to my relieve,the pain melted away slowly.  
  
"Anymore to say,Almasy?"  
  
Breathing fast,I just gritted my teeth and said nothing.  
  
"Now let's see....what else can you do?How about eliminating President Loire of Esthar in your body?"  
  
~No.....no more!!~ I wanted to scream out loud at the voice,but I just kept quiet.  
  
"Or how about demolishing the whole of Balamb Garden...." It was a statement,not a question.  
  
~No..............~  
  
Chapter Fifteen (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I paced around the Ragnarok Meeting Room nervously.Why did Laguna want to see specifically Squall and me?Dr.Odine wasn't planning something,was he?I hated any tests or examinations on me,and that irritating Dr.Odine could get a little turned on too.~I don't care....if he wants to do something to me,Squall will have to be with me....~  
  
"I wonder why he wants to see us?" Zell scratched his head."Something important,eh?"  
  
"Whatever...." Squall muttered.I knew he was still sore about Laguna being his father and all that.I rubbed sweaty palms together and continued pacing.  
  
"Rinoa,sit down," Quistis said at last."You don't need to be so anxious."  
  
"But what if Dr.Odine has some sort of plan?He may take me to outer space or maybe even wanna see if my pow--" I started.  
  
"I'll kill him," Squall said through gritted teeth."I'll rip his head off and --"  
  
"Whoa,don't need to be that violent,eh,Squall?" Zell began 'swatting flies',as Seifer always called it.I crossed my arms and stared out at the dark blue ocean beneath us.  
  
"Rinoa...." Quistis said wearily.I turned to her and sighed.  
  
"Oh alright." I walked to the seat beside Squall and sat down.He patted my hand gently and gave me a slight smile.I just replied with a watery one.  
  
Minutes passed in silence.  
  
"Tee hee!We're here,guys!" Selphie's voice came over the speakers.I looked out and saw the huge Esthar City around us.I was a little surprised that I didn't notice before,but maybe I was too anxious....  
  
"Come on." Squall took my hand and all of us walked out of the Ragnarok after the spaceship landed safely.Kiros and Ellone were there to greet us.  
  
"Hello,my friends.It's been a long time," Kiros said with a salute.The others saluted back to him and gave Ellone a hug.  
  
"Hey,Sis," Zell said.  
  
"Hello,everyone.Hi,Rinoa." She gave me a sweet smile.  
  
"Hey," I replied without enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh,are you worried Dr.Odine is gonna do something to you?It's alright,he won't or Uncle Laguna will really make him sorry," assured Ellone.I was beginning to feel that nothing was going to happen after all.  
  
"Please,this way." Kiros gestured towards a vehicle nearby.We got in and were at the Presidential Palace in no time.Ward,Laguna,Dr.Odine,and another short man kind of like the doctor himself were there.Laguna greeted us with a huge smile on his face,though Squall still had his usual expression.To my dismay,I saw Dr.Odine rushing towards me in glee.  
  
"Sorceress Rinoa!You are here!" he cried.I backed away and Squall immediately stepped in,taking out Lionheart.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?" he demanded coldly.  
  
"Odine,get back.Sorry,Squall,Rinoa,he's been a little.....fidgety about this," Laguna apologised.Dr.Odine muttered something and crossed his arms with a huff.  
  
"So,what's this all 'bout?" Squall got to the point.I knew he hated beating aroung the bush.Laguna scratched his head and nodded to Dr.Odine.  
  
"Odine,tell 'em."  
  
"Ahem," the doctor cleared his throat and tweaked his little moustache."First,I vould like you to meet my cousin,ze great Professor Vine." He waved at the other man,who approached us.He had a moustache like Dr.Odine,but wiser eyes and didn't seem such a jerk.I didn't know whether his name was 'Wine' or 'Vine',knowing the doctor's bad pronounciations.  
  
"Greeting,Sorceress," Vine's voice was deeper than his cousin's.He gave a bow,then turned to the others."And zis are SeeDs?"  
  
~Both bad pronounciations,huh?~  
  
"Ah,yes.Professor Vine specializes in the study of vitch craft and sorcery.You vill not believe it,but last year,he zid somezhing on--" began Dr.Odine in his usual bragging manner,but Irvine interrupted rudely.  
  
"So we came here to hear about with craft and sorcery?What is this,some Magic Class?"  
  
Dr.Odine snorted,but Prof.Vine seemed undisturbed.Squall waved his hand impatiently.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"To my Laboratory," answered Dr.Odine.  
  
**************  
  
"I have zome bad news for you all," announced the doctor,but he sounded as if it was good news instead.  
  
"How bad?" asked Zell.  
  
"That's up to you to decide." Dr.Odine nodded at Prof.Vine."Vine,start."  
  
"As my cousin haz just mentioned,I study witch craft and sorcery.Recently,I stumbled upon an old ring belonging to Sorceror Zoan.I took ze ring back to study it,but somezhing bad happened..." The professor made a sad clicking noise with his tongue."Yes,somezhing very bad...."  
  
"What?" asked Squall impatiently.  
  
"Little zid I know zat ze ring contained Zoan's spirit,and vhile I was studying it,I released him," replied Prof.Vine,talking as if nothing happened at all.  
  
"So what?He's just a Sorceror..." Selphie said with a yawn.  
  
"Ah,not zust any Sorceror,girl.He vaz ze most evil and powerful Sorceror of the 25th Century.He vaz ze Sorceror who first caused Galbadia and Esthar to have a war against each ozher,and he vaz ze Sorceror who first mastered ze evil and forbidden Guarzian Force,Hixon,zhen used it to try and control ze world."  
  
Prof. Vine rubbed his chin thoughtfully."Now,zho you think he's 'just a Sorceror'?"  
  
"Hey,wait,how did he die,then?You said his spirit was in the ring...." Quistis wondered.  
  
"Ze legendary Guarzian Force,Griever,perished Hixon and also Zoan,but Zoan,he waz cunning,he locked his spirit in a ring,hoping it vould be released somezay."  
  
~The legendary Guardian Force?Isn't Griever....Squall's....~ I blinked and turned to him.He was also looking a little surprised.  
  
"You said Griever....what do you mean,legendary Guardian Force?" Squall asked.  
  
"Hmmph,like I said,it iz ze legendary Guarzian Force.I zo not unzerstand vat you mean..." Vine replied.  
  
"What 'bout this Griever?Tell me," demanded Squall.Vine stared at him in astonishment and started tweaking his moustache like Odine did.I noticed that his eyes were locked to the Griever necklace at Squall's neck.  
  
"Hmmm.....I just vonder...are you the Chosen One?" he said softly.  
  
Chapter Sixteen (????'s POV)---sorry,can't give the game away....  
  
I cautiously made sure nobody was around the dormitories and hurried into my room,locking the door.I walked to my bed,took out a small bowl,and filled it with some liquid from a bottle.Sprinkling some Tonberry dust in,I closed my eyes and chanted some words.  
  
A wisp of smoke appeared.I bowed and greeted,"Master..."  
  
"You have done well...much better than that Almasy guy...."  
  
"What should I do know,Master?" I asked humbly.  
  
"The Sorceress and SeeDs are in Esthar.In no time,they will know about me,and I'm sure they will try to summon Griever...."  
  
"What can I do,Master?Please,tell me...."  
  
"You will help me find the things and sacrifices I need to call upon Hixon once more.Leave nothing,or you will face the consequences.Do you understand?"  
  
I bowed again."Yes,Master.I will do anything you say."  
  
"Good..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
It's lame!!I know it!!But I'll see if my mood's back and maybe I'll do a little changes!!I'm still playing the hell outta FFX!!! 


	8. Deniance

P/S----The Peachy One,it's Vine.....:þ  
  
Chapter Seventeen (Squall's POV)  
  
I stared at the professor as if he suddenly grew two heads."What?" I said,amazed.  
  
"Yez!Yezzzz!!I think you are!!" Vine squealed in delight and started jumping around in glee with Dr.Odine,who also seemed to understand what was going on.  
  
"Uhh,think they're off their heads or something?" Zell stated uneasily.  
  
"Hey,hey,so like,what's going on?" Irvine asked impatiently.  
  
I grabbed Vine by his collar and pulled him to me."WHAT....the hell is going on?" I growled.  
  
"You...you have ze Griever ring!" was his answer.  
  
"And what 'bout that?"  
  
"You have been chosen to call ze legendary Guarzian Force,Griever!"  
  
"What are you crapping 'bout?" Zell barked.  
  
"Let me go firz!" Vine started wriggling in my hands.I released him and smoothed down his outfit with a huff.  
  
"Explain," I said wearily.  
  
"Hmmph...I vill begin from ze start.As I have said,Griever was summoned to battle Hixon and Zoan--"  
  
"Summoned by who?" asked Rinoa.  
  
Annoyed that he was interrupted,Vine frowned,but replied,"A man called Lyole Leonhart,but you vouldn't know hi--"  
  
"Leonhart?" I echoed,suddenly feeling in a daze.What was all these about?What was going on?  
  
"That's Squall's.....last name," Rinoa said softly,her eyes confused and puzzled as they stared at me.  
  
"Eh?" Vine raised his eyebrows."Izzat true?"  
  
"Yeah...." I answered,then took an uncontrolled step back."What's going on?" My tone was hard.I wanted nothing else,only answers.  
  
"So it iz true!From my studies,I have learnt zat Griever vill only be called upon by a certain person,chosen from the beginning...."  
  
~The begining?What?~  
  
"Lyole Leonhart waz your ancestor,boy," Vine stated,turning to me.~Of course I know that.....we both have the same last name....~  
"It iz said zat zis necklace," Vine stopped and touched the Griever pendant at my neck."Iz passed down through generations by ze founder.So,in zis case,it iz passed down through ze Leonhart generation.And you,my boy,is fated to call Griever and end all zis evil."  
  
~This sounds stupid...~ "Some crap..." I muttered."Come on,don't keep us waiting like this.What the hell did you want us here?"  
  
"Hmmph!!You do not believe me?!" barked Vine angrily."Such impuzence!"  
  
"Impu-what?" repeated Zell.  
  
"He means impudence..." explained Selphie.  
  
"Alright,alright.Let me get this straight.Are you saying....I'm some sort of chosen person fated to end some dumb evil Sorceror?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Zat iz right!"  
  
A pause.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding..." I still didn't want to believe him.It all didn't make sense.  
  
"Hmmph!It iz alright if you don't believe vat I said!Just vait till Zoan gets Hixon and ve vill see if you finally do..." Vine said,irritated.He waved us away and turned to his cousin,talking lowly.  
  
I frowned at them,but walked to the door and went out just as irritated as Vine was."Some crap..." I muttered again.  
  
"Squall..." Rinoa said,tugging at my arm."Do you.....think....this Zoan guy....is he the one....possessing Seifer?"  
  
I stopped and gazed at her.~That made sense....the professor did say that Zoan was a Sorceror....and if Sorceresses could control people,maybe Sorcerors could too....~  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"We could ask..." she said helpfully.I had to intentions to go back to the sickening pair again,but curiousity kills a cat,or in my case,kills a SeeD,so I made my way back to the Lab.,much to my comrades surprise.  
  
"Hey,I've got a question to ask." I tapped Vine my the shoulder and he turned,still looking a little grumpy.  
  
"Vat iz it?I am bezzy."  
  
"Can a Sorceror possess other people?"  
  
"Of course," Vine replied scornfully."Don't you all learn zat in school?"  
  
I didn't answer.I just crossed my arms and started thinking.~Was Seifer possessed by Zoan?It could be...but we can't really be sure...yet...~  
  
Without another word,I went out of the Lab.again.Rinoa was waiting for me outside,but the others weren't there.  
  
"So..?"  
  
"Yeah...Sorcerors CAN control people..."  
  
She looked down and began touching her rings nervously."What do you think...?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," I said again."Where're the others?"  
  
"Kiros wanted to bring us for some dinner,but I said I'd wait here for you and then join them later," she explained."They'll be at the Presidential Dining Room."  
  
~Dinner?It's so late already?~ I looked at my watch.7:10 PM.~Oh well....~  
  
"Laguna'll be there too,huh?" I said.  
  
"Well...umm,I guess..."  
  
~Whatever....~ "Come on,let's go."  
  
Chapter Eighteen (Rinoa's POV)  
  
~Tired...~ I sighed as I leaned back onto the cosy chair in the Ragnarok Meeting Room.The spaceship was on piloted by an Esthar officer,as Selphie and the others needed some rest.It was already 10:00 PM.I turned to Squall and saw him staring out at the sea.I knew he was thinking about what Professor Vine had said,but come to think of it,I didn't actually understand any of the stuff I heard.Griever a legendary Guardian Force?And Hixon,some evil one?How come I've never ever heard of them before?Well,maybe once about Griever when we were fighting Ultimecia,but that was just an illusion made by her.  
  
I sighed again and closed my eyes,falling into slumber.....  
  
*******************  
  
~* "Rinoa......"  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"What?Who's there?"  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice,Rinoa?"  
  
"No....no,who're you?"  
"I'm your mother...."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"You forgot?You killed me,remember?The least you could so was to tell me.....but you didn't....."  
  
"I.....it was a mistake...I didn't..know!"  
  
"You did.....you were just afraid,weren't you,Rinoa?But you weren't scared when you killed me...."  
  
"No!"  
  
"YOU KILLED ME!!"  
  
"NO!!" *~  
  
******************  
  
"No!!" I screamed and started panting in shock,waking the others up from their nap too.Zell jumped up and stood in a fighting stance at once.  
  
"What,what?!" he cried.  
  
"What's going on?" Irvine and Quistis said in a worried voice.  
  
"Who screamed?!" asked Selphie,bleary eyed.I buried my face in my hands,tears soaking them.I felt someone pulling me to him,and I knew it was Squall at once.I snuggled up to him,still crying.  
  
"Rinoa,what's wrong?" he asked gently.I didn't want to tell him about the dream,I didn't want to feel more guilty.I shook my head with a whimper.  
  
"Was it that dream again?" his voice was soft and soothing,but I still kept quiet.He said no more and just pulled me closer to him.  
  
"Hey,you okay,Rin?" asked Zell,but I didn't reply.I felt Squall giving him some sign languages.  
  
Then silence clouded the air again.  
  
******************  
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you?" asked Squall as I lowered myself onto my bed with a sigh.I immediately wanted to say yes,but would Cid allow it?I knew he was very cautious about what both of us might do when we were in each others' rooms.But...well,it wasn't the right time for...sex,yet....I needed time,I think....and I couldn't imagine Squall being the type that....you know....  
  
"Umm,everything's fine," I lied,hugging a pillow.Angelo jumped onto my bed and settled down comfortably.I didn't scold her,I felt that I wanted her with me tonight...since it can't be Squall...  
  
~What?!What was I thinking?~  
  
"You sure?" his voice was doubtful and concerned.I nodded,then replied,"Well,if anything happens,you're sure to hear Angelo barking the whole place down...."  
  
He stroked his chin thoughtfully,his eyes boring into mine.For some reason or other,I just averted my gaze and started to be interested with Angelo.  
  
"Rinoa...."  
  
I looked at him slowly.He had an unreadable expression on his face,but I noticed a worried glint in his eyes.  
  
"Nevermind..." he said after a long pause.I was begining to understand him....he still had problems showing or expressing his feelings.I sighed silently.  
  
~He just needs somemore time....~  
  
"Good night," I said.  
  
"Yeah..." He studied me before bending down to kiss me.For a moment,I just wanted to be there forever....like that,both of us together,his lips on mine,his hands on me.I didn't know why,but I had this feeling that it wasn't going to go on.....it wasn't going to be eternal...  
  
Someday,it would all end.....  
  
~I don't care....I love you,Squall.....~  
  
Chapter Nineteen (????'s POV)  
  
"Have you gotten everything I need?"  
  
"Yes,master...." I bowed nobly and placed the things he wanted on the bed;10 Malboro tentacles,8 dragon fins,20 Dino Bones,a small sachet of Bite Bug powder,and a bottle of Arctic Wind.I had to pay a fortune to a Rare-Item Collector in Deling City to get those stuffs,but I didn't say so.I had devoted my life,soul,money,everything,to my master.  
  
"Good." The articles on the bed disappeared with a flash."I am pleased with you....you have indeed done well."  
  
"Thank you,master..."  
  
"But now....there's one more thing I want you to do..."  
  
"Yes,master?"  
  
"I need the Sorceress.Get her for me."  
  
"But what for,master?" I asked before I could stop myself.I knew that my master hated questions,but this time,he replied normally.  
  
"I am still weak....I need her powers...Hixon will only obey and come to one with powers...and the Sorceress is just the person I need."  
  
I nodded."Very well,master.I will do my best."  
  
"Don't do your best....get it done for me in two days...."  
  
"Yes,master..."  
  
Who is this '????' person ??Wanna give a guess......??:þ 


	9. Lust

Just a little WARNING for you little kids out there below...umm,15 or 16,I would say.There's a sexual scene in here,nothing THAT specific,and nothing THAT steamy....just...well,ahhh,just read....and there's a reason why I rated R and not NC-17....  
  
Chapter Twenty (Squall's POV)  
  
~This is crazy!!~ I tossed and turned on my bed.I've been trying to get some sleep,but Professor Vine's words kept ringing in my head.  
  
*You have been chosen to call upon ze legendary Guarzian Force,Griever!*  
  
~What?All that sounded like some sort of crap!!~ I buried my head in my pillow and tried to force drowsiness into me,but to no avail.I switched to another position and tried again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
~DAMMIT!!~ I sat up and ran a hand through my brown hair.I wondered how Rinoa was doing.....was she having nightmares again?Maybe not...'cause if she was she'd be running to my room once more.  
  
~That's it.I'll do it the hard way then....~ I located a Sleep spell and casted it on me.In a second,I dropped back onto the bed,asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
~* I looked around but couldn't see anything.Darkness was everywhere,above me,around me,below me.It was like the time I got lost in Time Compression,except this time,I wasn't feeling afraid.  
  
*Squall Leonhart......*  
  
I perked up at my name and scanned my surroundings again.I couldn't see anybody at all.  
  
"Who's there?" I called.  
  
*Squall Leonhart....descendant of Lyole Leonhart,no?*  
  
"I'm Squall....who're you?"  
  
*Recognise me......*  
  
There was a flash.I raised my arm to cover my eyes,and when I lowered it down,I found myself in a lonely village....a lonely,familiar village...  
  
~Winhill....~  
  
*Home of the lionhearted.....*  
  
"Huh?Who are you?Show yourself!"  
  
*Turn around,Leonhart....*  
  
I obeyed,and before me was a lion hovering lightly,its red eyes gleaming and white mane flowing freely.Its arms were crossed as it stared me down.  
  
~That looks like....Griever....~ True,the lion was just like the one my comrades and I fought when we were battling Ultimecia,except that I could sense a purer soul in this one.  
  
"Griever...?"  
  
*Excellent....you recognise me....*  
  
I gazed at the lion in surprise and awe."What....what's going on?"  
  
*You are my master....together,we will fight the evil Hixon and Zoan...*  
  
~I'm his master?~ "What?"  
  
*I have pledged my life and soul to previous Leonharts before you....Lyole Leonhart was one of them...and in this generation,it is you...*  
  
"Me?" ~This can't be true...~  
*Yes,you.....*  
  
~Wait...that means what the professor said was right?No way...~ " Hey,this is just a dream,right?Why the heck should I listen to you?You're just a dream!!"  
  
*I communicate through dreams...that's what I do...*  
  
"You can't be serious?!"  
  
*It is your fate,Leonhart...accept it and defeat the evil...*  
  
"Yeah right!!"  
  
* You do not believe me?Then watch....*  
  
There was another flash.My surroundings changed to somewhere in Esthar,maybe near Tears Point.I saw a man with blackish-brown hair and a sturdy built facing another man with a cloak and funny ornaments on his head.Behind both of them were Griever and another creature that looked like the combination of Bahamut and Eden.  
  
~Hixon...~  
  
*Lyole Leonhart battled Zoan 300 years ago....and his success cause Zoan to lock his spirit in a ring,then--*  
  
"I know all that...some professor told me..."  
  
*Good...and now,Zoan once more rise to cause terror in the world.When the time comes,you must summon me,and I will aid you in defeating both Hixon and him.*  
  
"But....what is all this?!I don't know how!"  
  
*I will help you....I will talk to you through your dreams...*  
  
The Griever behind my so-called ancestor,Lyole suddenly dashed towards Hixon.A fierce battle began between the two GFs and also the two man below.Then,once more,yet another flash,and the next scene was Hixon and Zoan lying dead on the ground,blood coating the soil.Everything was beginning to get dim,but I could vaguely see Lyole lying on the ground too,with Griever hovering above him....  
  
~What?What's wrong with him?~  
I wanted to ask Griever that,but I didn't get the chance to....*~  
  
*********************  
  
I opened my eyes with a gasp.I sat up and looked around.  
  
My room...  
  
~A dream....Griever...oh man....~ I sighed and ran a hand on my face.Just then,I heard the sound of a card swiping at my door and it opened,revealing a sobbing figure who approached my bed and saw me.  
  
"Squall...."  
  
~Rinoa....her nightmares again....I'm gonna kill that Zoan if he's the one who caused this!!~  
  
I didn't say a word,just took her hand and pulled her to me.She cried softly,her tears wetting my pajamas,but I didn't care.I just wanted her to feel alright....to feel secured.....  
  
"Squall......" she whimpered.I pulled back and looked at her for a moment,then lowered my head to hers.Our lips met gently,but with passion.~God...I really love her.....~ Every kiss we had,I felt that I fell more and more in love with her.I wasn't alone....Rinoa's there...she's there for me....I love her....  
  
My hands cupped her face,but they soon moved to her shoulders,pulling away her silky nightgown.I was suddenly filled with a devouring hunger....hunger of loving her...hunger of making both of us one...hunger of having and feeling her whole body....  
  
I heard her murmur something as I pushed away the material of the nightgown passed her shoulders.Wild thoughts raced in my mind.I was begining to lose control....I've never felt that way before in my life....I just....wanted her....and I wondered what it would be like making love to Rinoa....  
  
Then suddenly,without warning,she broke our kiss with a gasp and backed a little. "No,Squall,stop...we can't...." she said,pulling away from me.I came back to my senses at once and was shocked at my actions.What was I doing?I was practically trying to coax her into sex!Even after the Headmaster's warnings and Garden's rule!And worst,I'm the SeeD Commander.....damn....  
  
"I...I'm sorry,I.....I wasn't thinking...and..and just..lost control of my...." I trailed off anxiously.~What will she think?She won't...think that I was trying to take advantage of her,would she?~  
  
"Squall,it's not that I don't want to....it's just....I feel...I need for time,okay?I know we've been together for a few months,but I'm just not ready for sex yet....please understand..." she said softly.  
  
"I understand....but I wasn't...I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything,okay?I just...didn't know what was going on...I wasn't able to control myself,Rinoa,I love you so much...." I answered,my hand reaching out to stroke her face in the dim room.I felt her head coming closer to me and leaning against my chest.Her arms came around my neck.  
  
"I want to feel you near me...." she mumbled."That's all..."  
  
"Alright." I wrapped my arms around her as well and pulled her down onto the bed.In a few minutes,we were asleep in each others' embrace....  
  
Chapter Twenty One (Rinoa's POV)  
  
"Hey,Rinoa!" I turned at the familiar voice and smiled when I saw who it was.  
  
"Oh,hello,Seryn," I greeted as she ran up to me,panting."What's up?You look....bothered.."  
  
"Uh,yeah.Have you...seen Instructor Trepe?" she replied,taking short breaths.  
  
"Quistis?Umm,not really...last I saw her were we having our usual breakfast.Then she went of for class." I raised my eyebrows."Anything important?"  
  
"Well,kinda.I've got this assignment I forgot to hand up to her yesterday!Man,she's gonna kill me for sure..."  
  
I chuckled and said,"Oh yeah,Quistis doesn't like late handing ups....she'll give you a really long lecture about lateness and all that...oh by the way,how have you been?Haven't seen you in a while..."  
  
"Bad.I'm got tons of work and assignments to do!!And don't tell anyone,but I really hate Instructor Aki!Do you know,she--"  
  
"Yeah,I know...my friends fill me in a lot..."  
  
"Phew...oh,umm,have you got any news about Seifer?" Seryn asked,suddenly nervous.It was then that I remembered her crush on him.How was she taking it?  
  
"Nope..we're still on the verge of searching,though.Squall's doing his best..." ~Because he wants to kill the person who injured me...~ I added in my mind.~Squall.....~ Shatters of last night's incident flew back to me and I found myself suddenly getting self-conscious.How was he?Would he think that...I didn't want sex because I didn't love him?But I do...with my life and soul...I just didn't agree that sex would complete a relationship,like others would say....I had sneaked out of his room this morning before he got up because I didn't know what to do when he did.Was I supposed to just look at him?Or talk?Even after that embarassing thing that happened last night?During breakfast,when we were with the others,we barely exchanged words.....just gave each other funny glances throughout.  
  
"Hello?Earth to Rinoa?" My thoughts snapped shut when a hand waved in front of me.I blinked at Seryn and gave her a watery smile."Sorry.Umm,you were saying?"  
"I didn't even say anything.You did."  
  
~Damn...~ "Sorry," I said again.  
  
"Loosen up,Rin.You seem kinda....worried."  
  
"Actually,I...well,I..." ~Should I tell her?Maybe she can point out what I'm supposed to do....but how the heck am I going to say it?'Seryn,you know last night,Squall and I almost did that wild thing' ?God,I'll be so embarassed!!~ "Uhh,nothing..."  
  
Seryn looked at me,confused,but I guess she respected my words,because she nodded and said goodbye before walking off to her class.I went to my dormitories,fetched Angelo,and decided to bring her for a little walk around Garden.She pulled fiercely at the lead,whining to be let free,but I knew the students of Garden didn't particularly like a dog running around like mad.I reached the Library and suddenly saw Zell running out in panic.  
  
"Hey,Zell.What's wrong?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Gotta get the hotdogs before they're finished!" was the reply before he scooted off.I gazed after him and shrugged,continuing my pace,but another voice made me freeze.  
  
"Hey."  
  
~Whooops....~ I turned and snickered."Umm,hi,Squall..." I said casually.He gave me a slight smile and walked up to me,patting Angelo.  
  
"Where're you going?" he asked.  
  
"Walk..I mean,Angelo,needs her walk..."  
  
"I'll go with you.I've got nothing to do now..."  
  
"The SeeD Commander has nothing to do?That's a miracle," I stated blindly.He just chuckled and we began our stroll.My fingers wrapped aroung the Angelo's lead tightly,sweat coating them.What were we going to talk about?  
  
"The Quad?" suggested Squall and I nodded.Angelo happily barked when I unleashed her there.Knowing that it was class time for the students and very few will be in the Quad,Squall didn't object.He just leaned against the railing and stared down at the water below.  
  
~He's thinking again....~ I sighed silently and started shifting my weigh to my other foot repeatedly.I made sure Angelo wasn't up to any mischief,though.It'd be just great if some student complains to Cid about her....  
  
"Rinoa...."  
  
I turned to him."Hmm?"  
"You left early this morning,huh?Thought maybe I could talk to you...well,'bout...last night..."  
  
~Oh no.....~ "Yeah,I didn't...want to wake you up..." I lied.  
  
"Or you didn't know what to say...?" He looked at me and I noticed a sly glint in his eyes.I couldn't help being a little shocked.Squall wasn't the type of person who liked to flirt...but somehow I could sense that he was just teasing me.  
  
"Actually,yeah..." I said truthfully,rubbing my sweaty palms together.  
  
He studied me for a while."I'm sorry."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Look,Rinoa,when we're ready,we're ready,okay?Last night was just....a mistake...a dumb mistake I made...I didn't know you'd be...you know...?" He was nervous,though he didn't show it.I could see through that guy as fast as I could see through glass....  
  
"Uh-huh," I replied.  
  
"You're not....mad at me,are you?"  
  
"Fortunately,no," I said with a smile."But Squall...even if we...DID do it,it'd be against Garden's rules,so we can't...you know Cid is always suspicious about our activities in our rooms..."  
  
He looked around to make sure nobody was around,then he tugged me closer to him,bending down to my ear and whispering,"It didn't have to be here..."  
  
~Oh my God....did he just say that?But...Squall isn't like this!~ I blinked and stared at him as if he was insane.The smile he wore in his face faltered when he noticed my gaze.  
  
"Uh,sorry....that wasn't amusing,huh?" he said meekly.I giggled and gave him a playful slap.  
  
"We'll see,Squall....."  
  
Chapter Twenty Two (Seifer' POV)  
  
~Am I dead?~ I opened my eye weakly.The room was still dark....and I was still chained.I hadn't eaten for days....I couldn't count them...but strangely,I wasn't hungry.I was just tired....tired and afraid.....  
  
Wait,afraid?I have never been afraid of anything before!Why was I feeling that there was somebody who would danger me?I might get killed....  
  
Maybe that was why I was scared...  
  
...................  
  
I'm scared of being killed?What about the people I killed when I was under Ultimecia's control?What about Rinoa,whom I had betrayed twice?What about Raijin and Fujin,whom I turned my back on just because I wanted to fulfill my dumb dream of being a knight?  
  
~Noooooooo!!~ "Get me outta this place!!" I screamed,kicking out pointlessly."Get me out!!Bastard,get me out,I say!!!!"  
  
I was rewarded.The door opened slowly,the hinges creaking.I looked up and saw a figure,dark against the oncoming bright rays of light.  
  
A familiar figure....  
  
"Seifer Almasy?"  
  
And a familiar voice....  
  
To be continued.....................GWAHAHAHAHAHA...hanging???Review!! 


	10. Possession

Chapter Twenty Three (????'s POV)  
  
I was busy thinking about the plan to capture the Sorceress....or in other words,Rinoa.It didn't struck me at all that she was my friend...quite a close friend,actually.I just wanted to fulfill my master's wish.  
  
Suddenly,I heard his voice,calling out to me in my mind.I immediately took a bowl and sprinkled the powder into it again.I bowed when a wisp of smoke bearing a clouded face appeared.  
  
"Master..."  
  
"I have another task for you,just as you kidnap the Sorceress..."  
  
"What is it,master?"  
  
"I need a sacrifice....for Hixon.A young one with a naive and pure soul.Get it for me...along with the Sorceress....by tomorrow...."  
  
"How young,master?"  
  
"About your age...or maybe a little younger...but remember,one who is naive.Only that,no more...Hixon is very particular about his sacrifices..."  
  
I kept quiet for a moment,then nodded."Yes,master,I will do that."  
  
"I trust you've already got a plan?"  
  
"I know just the right person you want,master.The Sorceress and sacrifice will be yours by tomorrow,I assure you..."  
  
"Very good...oh,and did you do what I told you to do to that Almasy guy?I need him for the other sacrifice that Hixon wants...."  
  
"Everything is done,master,just as you wished..."  
  
I heard him chuckle in delight.I lowered my head and stared down.  
  
"Excellent...." he said with smile.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four (Rinoa's POV)  
  
~Uhh....boooooring....~ I leaned back on my swivel chair in my office.It was exam week,so not many students came to me for advice(or comfort....).Actually,I was kinda glad.I felt I needed some rest after all that happened...  
  
"Here,Angelo." I tossed my loving pet a biscuit and she crunched it up at once.There was a knock at the door and I straightened up."Come in."  
  
The door flew open and in jumped the usual hyper active Selphie with a big grin on her face."Helllllllllooo,Rinny!!!" she squealed.  
  
I sighed silently and smiled."Hey,Selph.I thought you'd exams?"  
  
"They're over!Tee hee!!Hello,Angelo!!!" Selphie ran to my dog and started hugging,or should I say,squeezing the poor creature's breath out.My smile widened and I gave the confused Angelo a comforting look.  
  
"So,what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Just came to say hi and see how're ya doing!Oh wait,Squall isn't here,right?He's hiding?!" Selphie looked around cautiously,pretending to be in shock.I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"Of course not!Do you think we'd dare?"  
  
"Well,I've read,lovers to a lot of wacky things in public!They even ha- -"  
  
"Okay,I don't wanna hear it!!I bet it's some naughty stuffs...where do you read all those anyway?"  
  
"Tee hee!Some magazine...."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
There was another knock at the door.Selphie ran to open it before I even answered.I craned my neck to see who it was passed her short figure.  
  
"Oooh,Squall!" Selphie chirped happily."Watcha want?"  
  
~Oh no...~ "Umm,Selph,we're supposed to....have dinner..together..." I stated casually.  
  
"Oooooh." Selphi threw me a look and winked."Gotcha!Hint,hint..."  
  
"Don't you have any exams?" Squall asked in surprise.  
  
"Finished!!Tee hee,see ya!" Selphie scrumbled off.I sighed again and smiled at Squall.  
  
"Hey," I greeted.  
  
"Yeah,hey," he replied as he walked in and closed the door.Angelo ran up to him and he patted her,then turned to me.I saw the expression on his face,noting it was a serious one.  
  
~Something must be up...~  
  
"Rinoa...I gotta tell you something..." he said slowly.  
  
"Well,what is it?" I gestured towards the chair in front of me and he sat down.He began to wriggle his fingers nervously.I blinked in astonishment.~Wait...he's not gonna talk about last night again,is he?~  
  
"I met Griever..." he finally said it out.I stared at him without a word.~What?~  
  
"What?" I cooed.  
  
"I met him....in my dreams...last night....I mean,before you came in..."  
  
I paused and stared at my desk."Are you sure?Maybe....it was just a dream...like you said..."  
  
"It wasn't just a dream....he told me he helped the Leonharts before me and he's devoted to us.And then he said something like me calling him when it's time to fight Zoan and Hixon or something like that.He also told me he communicates through dreams."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"This sounds....weird..." I remarked.  
  
"I saw Lyole...Lyole Leonhart.It was just like what Professor Vine said...he fought Hixon and Zoan,and I saw them.Griever showed me."  
  
I ran a finger on my temple thoughtfully."I think....you should go see him..."  
  
"Who?Griever?"  
  
"No,the professor.He may know something about this."  
  
Squall frowned and thought for a while.Then he finally answered,"Alright.I'll go ask the headmaster if I can go tomorrow."  
  
"That's good..." I nodded.  
  
"I want you to come with me.If you stay here,something might happen to you," Squall said.  
  
"But,Dr.Odine--"  
  
"I'll protect you....I'm your knight,remember?" he replied with a small smile.I returned his smile and nodded again.  
  
"Okay....just us two?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned closer to me."Wouldn't that be romantic?"  
  
"Well...." I began slowly,my thought shifting to that certain incident.Squall immediately widened his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No,no,no...it's...nothing.I don't mean,we're gonna...you know..." he quickly said.I giggled and suggested,"We could have a candlelight dinner in Esthar!"  
  
"Oh,dinner!" He slapped a hand on his forehead."I forgot 'bout that.Come on,let's go."  
  
I glanced at the clock.7:00.  
  
~Wow...time really flies...~  
  
Chapter Twenty Five (Seifer's POV)  
  
"Uggghhhh......." I groaned and placed my hand on my head,the place where it hurt.It still throbbed with pain.Then I suddenly realised something important and surprising.  
  
I wasn't chained anymore.  
  
Just to make sure,I moved my limbs about.Some parts were sore,but I could finally move them freely.I also noticed that I was in another room,this time a brighter and more cheerful looking one.  
  
~When'd I get here...?~ I tried to recall what had happened.The last thing I remembered was seeing this really familiar figure at the door,and hearing a really familiar voice,then a sharp pain shot through my head and I collapsed.I racked my brains to remember the voice and figure.It was someone I knew,I was very sure of that....  
  
But no matter how hard I thought,I couldn't remember at all.~Damn!Who was that?!~ I got up and started walking around rather shakily.It was a wonder I wasn't feeling numb,considering how long I was chained up and weren't allowed to even stand.  
  
~What the hell now?~ I looked out of the window,or more like,looked through the bars of a hole.What I saw made me widen my eyes.  
  
Outside was a whole wide area of dry earth.Nothing was about,not even a plant or cactuar,which usually loved the dry places.The wind blew and brought dust in the air.Something to the left caught my attention.It was a HUGE Ruby Dragon,standing majestically in front of something which I couldn't see.It looked around cautiously and constantly gave loud roars.  
  
~I need to get the hell outta here!!~ I screamed to myself.I pulled on the bars,but the iron held on strongly.Almost going insane,I began pulling pointlessly with angry shouts.  
  
"Arrgh!!Get me outta here!"  
  
*Seifer Almasy....*  
  
I stopped and turned.My eyes rested on a man with an evil face and funny hairdo plus ornaments on his head.He smiled as I just stared at him.He wore a robe and a cloak,but something about him made me feel afraid again.....afraid of getting killed.....  
  
~How did he get in?!~  
  
"Who the heck are you?" I asked boldly.  
  
He raised a long fingernail.*Silence...* I was shocked to see him not opening his mouth even when he talked,but I put on a cocky expression on my face.  
  
"I said,who the hell are ya?!"  
  
*Silence!* The man made a sweep with his hand and the next thing that happened was I found myself against the wall,my back painful with the strong hit.I groaned.  
  
*Haha...do you fear my power now?*  
  
"Ughh..."  
  
*Poor little boy...afraid and confused,are you not?*  
  
"I'm not a little boy..." I muttered angrily.  
  
*Ah,but you are.The cocky and confident Seifer Almasy is just a shell to hide the poor scared little boy behind it....*  
  
"I'm not a little boy!"  
  
*Just wait...when Hixon comes,you'll see....*  
  
~Hixon?~  
  
*Perhaps you would like some explanations now...just before you die....*  
  
I narrowed my gaze at the man and decided to get to know what was going on,at least before I really was dead.I raised my chin defiantly and began my first question,which made me almost die of curiousity,"What the hell do you want with Rinoa?"  
  
*Ah,the Sorceress....I need her....she'll be the key to acquiring Hixon....*  
  
"What the heck is this Hixon thing?"  
  
*You do not know?Hixon is the most powerful Guardian Force in the world...yes...most powerful...and most evil as well...when he is mine,the world will also bow to me!*  
  
~This guy is nuts!~ "What's that gotta do with Rinoa?"  
  
*I want her powers...mine is too weak...I just need her powers and my plan will go fine....*  
  
"If you want her powers,then why did you want me to kill her?!"  
  
*When she dies,I will extract her powers from her before she passes it down to someone else...but now,there has been a change of plans.....she will be here....and I will get her powers by possessing her...her mind,her body,her soul...they'll be mine...*  
  
"Then what do you want with me?!"  
  
*You'll be the sacrifice for Hixon....he wants two...one with strength and potential...the other naive and pure-souled....*  
  
"You're sick.....and how did you know what happened to Julia Heartilly?It was just a bunch of lies,wasn't it?!" I could still remember the look of horror on Rinoa's face when I was forced to speak out words that didn't come from my own mind and heart.I didn't even know what happened to her mother.I just knew she died when Rinoa was kinda young,but that was all.I couldn't say that I wasn't shocked to hear the truth...  
  
*Ahaha....I have my own ways of....diving into people's minds,and reading their past...their present...*  
  
"You bastard...."  
  
He laughed hollowly.*Ah,what boldness...however,I'll leave you like that...Hixon likes his meals hot and furious...*  
  
"Bastard!!"  
  
*Hahaha....tonight...the Sorceress will be mine....just wait...and see....*  
  
"Ya think it's that easy?She has a knight,asshole!!" I said mockingly.  
  
*A fallen knight is no knight....* Before I could say another word,the man disappeared into the thin air.I stared at the empty spot in silence.  
  
~A fallen knight.....is what?~  
  
Chapter Twenty Six (Rinoa's POV)  
  
The hot drops of water rained down on my skin.I closed my eyes and ran my hands in my wet hair,inhaling the steam.  
  
~Ahh...nothing better than a warm bath....~ When I finished,I stepped out of the extremely hot bathroom and changed into my sleeping gown,making sure the door was locked before I did so.I didn't want Squall barging in again seeing me half naked....  
  
As I was brushing my damp hair,Angelo,who was sitting contentedly on the floor beside me,suddenly growled and stood up.I stopped and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong,Angelo?" I laid a hand on her head,but she continued growling.Then there came a knock at the door,my heart almost leaping out from my throat at the loud noise.Thinking it was Squall,since it was long past curfew,I walked to the door,unlocked it,and lid it open.  
  
"Seryn?" I raised my eyebrows at the rather nervous looking girl in front of me.Angelo immediately growled louder and rushed to the door,but I quickly pulled her back,knowing that if she made a fuss,other students might hear her and find Seryn out after curfew.I didn't want to get her in trouble,so I held onto Angelo's collar and stopped her from reaching Seryn.  
  
"Rinoa..." Seryn said in a shaky voice.I blinked at her in surprise and puzzlement.  
  
"Yeah?What's wrong?It's already past curfew,you know,and you shouldn't be here...." I said.  
  
"Yes,but--" She couldn't finish the sentence,because the next thing that happened was something flung Angelo into the book rack.She gave a soft yelp as she hit the hard surface and slumped onto the floor,unconscious.I was alarmed and ran to her at once."Angelo!Hey,Angelo,what happened?"  
  
"Rinoa...." Seryn's voice was eeriely different.I looked at her and got a shock.Her eyes glowed in red and she pointed a finger at me.  
  
As if an invisible electric bolt shot from her,a killing pain seared through entire body.I fell back against the wall and clutched my head,the place which pained most.I wanted to whimper,scream out for help,but nothing came from my voicebox.I forced my eyes open to see Seryn.What was wrong with her?How did she do that to me?How could she?  
  
I suddenly remembered my Sorceress powers,but when I tried to use it,nothing happened.Nothing happened....like the time Seifer was in my room....the time he almost killed me...  
  
~What's happening?!~  
  
I felt unconsciousness taking over my body.The last thing I saw that made me more curious and shocked than ever was a figure behind Seryn which I hadn't noticed just now........  
  
I felt that I'd seen that figure before....  
  
Hanging again?!?!?!?!?HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~ 


	11. Betrayal

Hey,sorry for the late updates,but I had actually finished chapter ten and eleven ages ago!I just had some problems uploading them,but they're okay now!Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven (Squall's POV)  
  
~* Darkness....emptiness..coldness.....  
  
~Oh wait...don't tell me I'm in that dream thing again?~  
  
*Leonhart...*  
  
I sighed."Griever,right?"  
  
*Yes...it is me....*  
  
"Are you sure this is real?How can you be?How come I never knew about you before?" I demanded,asking him all the questions I didn't know what the answers were.The lion eyed me carefully before nodding his great head.He was like the night before,hovering and arms crossed,but this time we weren't in Winhill or some other place.We were surrounded by darkness.  
  
*I have been junctioned to you ever since you were born.You didn't feel me,because it wasn't time...you were still young.....*  
  
"You....junctioned to me?How?How did you even know me?"  
  
*Your mother begged me to do that...*  
  
"My....mother?"  
  
*Raine Leonhart....*  
  
~Raine?Raine....of course...if Laguna is my father,and he was married to Raine,then she's my mother..~ "When did she tell you?"  
  
*Just before she died...she was so afraid that she was the last Leonhart...but she pleaded me to take care of you...not physically,but emotionally...I know you are actually supposed to be a Loire,but since your father left you,she wanted your last name to be Leonhart....*  
  
"What?What do you mean,take care of me 'emotionally'?"  
  
*I just take control of your emotions a little....*  
  
"What!"  
  
The lion gave a low chuckle.*You fell in love with that Sorceress,didn't you?I did half of that....*  
  
"You....you made me fall for Rinoa?"  
  
*Indeed...*  
  
"That's not true!!It was my own self that fell in love with her!You did nothing!"  
  
*Yes,you did fall in love with her yourself,but you didn't want to admit it.I simply....triggered your emotions a little....that was why you went out to space and save her....*  
  
~Hey...no way....it was all planned?~ "So you're saying....I'm just a puppet?"  
  
*No....I just made you react to your feelings...you would have done that yourself,but it would take a longer time...*  
  
~.......~ "Whatever....wait,that doesn't mean you're REALLY this....this....so called legendary GF passed down for generations or some crap..."  
  
*You still do not believe me?Then where did you get that pendant of me.....?*  
  
For a moment,I was lost in words.How was I gonna answer that?"I....I just got it!"  
  
Griever chuckled again.Then his tone was more serious.*Leonhart....tomorrow,you will face a great challenge...a challenge you must face bravely and with courage...do not disappoint the one you love...*  
  
I stared at him,in a daze."What?"  
  
*When evil confronts and takes over the Angel....do not fear....the Lionhearted and Crossfated shall be one...only then can part of the evil perish....and when it's time....summon me....I will come...*  
  
"What are you talking about?What Angel,Lionhearted,Crossfated crap?!"  
  
*You will understand....tomorrow....*  
  
"Hey!Hey,wait!What's all that about?!"  
  
*Tomorrow....wait...and see....*  
  
"Heeeeey!!" *~  
  
**************************  
  
I woke up with a stormed heart and sweaty head.I sat up and frowned.What were these dreams about?And is they were true....what did Griever meant about the Angel and so on?What Angel?Don't tell me some angel is gonna come down from heaven and help me or what?  
  
~This is shit....~ I exhaled heavily.Then suddenly,I heard a yelp,not loud,but still in a hearing distance.It took me a minute to recognise that yelp as Angelo's.A panicking thought struck me at once.  
  
~Oh no,Rinoa!!~ I scrambled out of my bed,grabbed Lionheart,and rushed out,forgetting to change.Rinoa's room was jut round the corner a few metres away.I ran as fast as I could,my heart beating fast.  
  
When I got there,I was greeted with a sight that made my whole body numb with shock.I saw someone dragging somebody else who looked and shaped a lot like Rinoa,down the hallway.Waves of anger flowed through me as I commanded my legs to pursue the stranger.  
  
"Hey!!" I roared,ignoring the fact that I could wake the whole Garden up by the tone of my voice.I was getting closer to the pair,and when a ray of light from the ceiling lamp shone on the strangers face,I got another shock.  
  
~Seryn?!?!~ I was so shocked that I simply froze in my tracks again,my eyes wide.  
  
And the reward for keeping my guard down was a bolt of electricity which shot out of somewhere around Seryn.I felt it hit me with agonizing pain and my nerves went crazy.It was ten times worst than the time Seifer torture me in Desert Prison.I cried out in pain and fell to the floor on my knees,Lionheart dropping out of my grip.The pain was getting worse...I felt as if my whole body was going to break into pieces.....  
  
I slumped down onto the floor with a thud.Before I fell into unconsciousness,I could barely see a large portal like hole appearing in front of Seryn.She pulled Rinoa in with her,and then for the first time,I also noticed someone else right behind the pair.  
  
I fainted just before I could recognised the other stranger......  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight (????'s POV)  
  
"You have gotten the Sorceress and sacrifice?" my master's voice boomed throughout the wide stone-walled hall.I bowed and nodded.  
  
"Yes,master.The Sorceress is still unconscious,but the other,I've placed her in the room beside Almasy's."  
  
"A job well done,I must say...you deserve an excellent reward..."  
  
"I want nothing more than to please you,master.."  
  
He laughed slowly and smiled."I see you're just like your father before you....he,too,wanted nothing more other than me feeling satisfied,before he was killed..."  
  
I lowered my head at the mention of my father."Yes,master.." I just replied stonely.  
  
"Get the ritual ready.I want it by tomorrow."  
  
"But,master,Garden--"  
  
"Your presence is no more needed in that place.The Sorceress' knight will surely know that you kidnapped her,and all of Garden will be against you.You still want to return?"  
  
I bit my lip and shook my head."Indeed not,master," I said and then gestured towards the door."If I may...?"  
  
"I want everything ready by tomorrow.Do you hear me?"  
  
"Of course,master..."  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine (Squall's POV)  
  
"Uh," I groaned and opened my eyes to hear Selphie' voice saying,"He's awake!Look,look!"  
  
I heard a few people,probably my comrades,rushing towards me at once.Zell's voice rang out,worried,"Yo,Squall!What happened?"  
  
I looked around the Infirmary and blinked.I immediately remembered the incident last night and bolted out of bed."Rinoa....where's Rinoa?" I asked,panicked.  
  
My comrades looked at each other,their faces crestfallen.Irvine took off his hat and started fiddling it.Selphie looked nervous.So did Zell.Only Quistis sighed and told me,"She's disappeared,Squall.We... couldn't find her....but Angelo was in her room,bleeding and injured.We didn't know what happened.Irvine and Selphie found you lying by the hallway,looking a little bashed up,so they brought you here."  
  
Once again,anger flowed through me like blood.I clenched my fist and said with gritted teeth,"Seryn!It was her,that bitch....she kidnapped Rinoa!"  
  
My comrades looked confused."Huh?" said Zell,scratching his head."Whaddya mean?"  
  
Just then,the Infirmary door opened and Dr.Kadowaki came in,looking bushed and worried."Oh,you're awake,Squall.That's good.But did you others hear what happened?"  
  
Judgin by the lost looks of everyone,the doctor shook her head and sighed."Not only Rinoa has disappeared....the Headmaster found out that Xu and Seryn Cauley aren't here too," she explained.  
  
~Xu...~ That was the moment I remembered the other stranger going into the portal with Seryn.My curiousity grew heavier.What was all these?What did Seryn want with Rinoa and Xu?  
  
"She took both of them...." I muttered.  
  
"Whadidya say?" Selphie widened her eyes.  
  
"Seryn took both Rinoa and Xu.I was up last night when I heard Angelo yelped.And when I got to Rinoa's dorm,I saw Seryn dragging her down the hallway.She saw me,then attacked me with this...this...lightning magic or something.And before I got unconscious,I saw her disappearing into a portal,with somebody else behind.Now that I think of it,I'm pretty sure that girl was Xu."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"What does Seryn want with Xu and Rinoa?" said Selphie aloud,voicing out our question.  
  
"Hey,do you think this has got something to do with Rinoa being a Sorceress and all that?" suggested Irvine.  
  
~Sorceress...Sorceror...~ "Or that Zoan guy Professor Vine was talking about..." I said thoughtfully,frowning."And Seifer..."  
  
"Oh yeah,you think the Sorceror controlled him,right?" Quistis pointed out."Do you think he's behind all these?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied wearily."I'm gonna go to Esthar.When I find Vine,I'll make him spill every bean and pea outta his mouth." I tried to get out of the bed,but my comrades and the doctor immediately pushed me down again.  
  
"No,Squall.I'm going to have to say no to your decision.You're still weak," stated Dr.Kadowaki firmly.  
  
"I have to go!Rinoa...she might--" I began,but the doctor cut me off.  
  
"You're staying here.That's final."  
  
"I HAVE TO GO SAVE RINOA!!!" I almost yelled my head off.However,the doctor gave me an icy stare and leaned to me.  
  
"I know how you feel,but have some common sense,Squall.Do you know where she is?Or who is doing all these?Even if you do know,how're you going to rescue her?You're in no condition of saving anyone now.You'll just get yourself killed....maybe even both of you..." she said gently but in a hard tone.  
  
I knew she was right.I was over reacting...maybe it was better for me to just calm down and think it through....think of a plan to save Rinoa...  
  
~But first....the professor....~ I clenched my fist again and slammed it into the soft bed."When I'm ready,I'm going to Esthar.Professor Vine if sure to know something about this...." I growled.  
  
Zell and Irvine shrugged.Selphie rubbed her palms together nervously and asked,"Umm,are you sure Seryn is behind all these?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped."I saw her pull Rinoa into that portal with my own eyes!And Xu was just--"  
  
"Okay,okay,Squall," soothed Quistis."We heard you." She gave Selphie a warning glance and the latter said no more.  
  
For some reason or other,I suddenly remembered Griever's words the night before.  
  
*Tomorrow...you will face a great challenge....a challenge you must face bravely and with courage...*  
  
~Tomorrow...that's today...and the challenge is....~ I widened my eyes.~Losing Rinoa....?~ I was in deep thoughts at once,trying to remember what Griever had said.  
  
*When evil confronts and takes over the Angel...the Lionhearted and Crossfated shall be one....*  
  
~What...did he mean?Damn...it's all like a puzzle...and I'm just too tired to solve it...~ I groaned silently and laid back on the bed with a sigh and frown.I didn't notice my comrades giving each other looks once again.My mind was just on Rinoa...where was she?How was she doing?She wasn't being...tortured or taken advantaged of,was she?  
  
~If that happens,I'm really gonna--~  
  
"Squall,we'll be leaving.Err,we'll come and see ya everyday,got that?" Zell said lamely.I gave him a bored nod and said nothing.When I was alone again,I laid my arm on my head and exhaled heavily.  
  
"Rinoa....where are you?" I pleaded softly.  
  
Awwwwwwww....poor Squall,eh?!?!To be continued....(review)... 


	12. Consequences

I'm revealing the ???? person in this chapter!!Sorry if it's too early,but I needed it to go with the flow of the story!!  
  
Chapter Thirty (Rinoa's POV)  
  
A drop of water fell on my face.Grimacing,I moved my body and pressed my palm against my eyes,opening them.My body was still a little sore,but right now,I found myself in a beautifully furnished room.Something soft and cosy a beneath me,and when I looked down,I saw that it was a master-sized bed.Above,on the ceiling,was a lose pipe from which the water dripped.  
  
~Wait...bed?!?!~ I immediately looked around to see if anyone was about.Nobody was.Then I remembered what happened last night.  
  
Seryn....I couldn't believe she'd betray me..but it didn't sound logical or right....I thought she looked a little afraid when I opened the door for her,and when she attacked me,she didn't feel like her.I felt another evil presence.  
  
But time pass...and people change....what if Seryn really was really evil?She looked and sounded normal to me...but.....you can't judge a book by it's cover....  
  
My mind returned to the present and my problem.Where the heck was I?And why was I placed in such a posh room?I thought a kidnapped person would be just thrown into some dungeon or cell or someplace like that.....  
  
~Squall....~ I ached for him and his protective embrace.Closing my eyes and concentrating hard,I tried to send telepathic messages to him,but failed.Panicked,I then tried to use my powers in another way.I held out my palm,intending to light a fire on it.  
  
Not even a flicker of flame appeared.  
  
~What?Is there some kind of anti-magic field here?~ I got off the bed and explored the whole room,trying to find any way out,but to no avail.As I checked the window,the door suddenly unlocked and flew open.I spun round only to find a familiar face there.  
  
"Seifer?!" I squeaked.He simply smiled a wicked smile and shut the door.I heard a click,telling me that he locked the door again.  
  
"Hello,Sorceress..." he said calmly.I blinked at him in surprise.Since when did Seifer started calling me 'Sorceress'?I was very sure that he was being controlled,judging by the unusual glint in his eyes and his weird character.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked boldly.  
  
"Mmm...perhaps it is time I introduce myself..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully."I am Zoan...Sorceror Zoan..."  
  
~Zoan...?That...that was the person the professor was talking about!~ I just stared at him without a word,and he laughed.  
  
"Heard of me,I guess?I'm sure that silly little Vine told everyone about what he found and did..."  
  
"So you're just...possessing Seifer....aren't you?" I felt that I just needed to make sure.He cast me a piercing stare and grinned.  
  
"Of course.....how do you think he'd know about your mother,anyway?"  
  
~Mother...no...~ "I didn't...I didn't kill her..." I said,tears beginning to moist my eyes."I didn't know anything..."  
  
"Shh....do not be afraid,my dear.It isn't such a big deal...killing someone..."  
  
"I didn't kill her!"  
  
"You cannot hide the truth...you know that..."  
  
"No,I didn't,I didn't!!!"  
  
He simply laughed again and advanced to me slowly,taking Hyperion out.I took a few steps back,still crying helplessly.  
  
"Why do you deny it?If so,then what caused Julia Heartilly to die?Who killed her...?"  
  
"I...I don't..know..." I buried my face in my hands and cried louder.My aching for Squall was stronger now...if I was back in Garden,he'd hold me and tell me everything would be alright...he'd soothe me with his caresses and kisses...  
  
~Squall....I need you...where are you?~  
  
"Poor girl..." I felt him push me against the wall.Something cold touched my neck,but I didn't do anything.I didn't know what to do...what I wanted to do.....I didn't care what that Zoan guy was going to do to me...  
  
I just wanted Squall...  
  
"Squall..." I wailed softly,not remembering the fact that I wasn't alone.  
  
"Ah,your knight,I suppose?Squall Leonhart...." He spat onto the ground in sudden anger."Leonhart...curse the Leonharts!Always trying to crash my plans...but this time,it will go as I want it to...even if that Leonhart comes...he'll die before he can even summon Griever..."  
  
~What..?So it's true....what the professor said.....~ "He'll come and save me," I stated with confidence.  
  
"Ahaha!How amusing!'He'll come and save me',you say?" Zoan taunted."Yes,he may know what has happened to you,but how would he know where you are?How will he find this place?He'll be at lost,my dear Sorceress...."  
  
~No...~ "He'll find a way...I know he'll come!"  
  
"Well...maybe he WILL come....only to find you dead...."  
  
I stared at him with eyes wide in horror."What do you want with me?!" I demanded.  
  
He smiled once more and pushed harder against me.He bent his head down to my ear."Just your powers.....but I have a request,though...." he whispered.His fingers ran along my cheek lightly and down to my abdomen through my chest.I wanted to shrink back...to melt into the wall...to do anything just to get away from him.  
  
"Join me...together,we can rule the world....a Sorceror and a Sorceress....just like the past...." He was now beginning to rain short,gentle kisses on my neck.For a second,I was pulled back to the time when Seifer and I were involved--last summer.There was a moment when he had done the very same thing to me.Then it flashed in my mind;that man wan't Seifer.He was Zoan.  
  
I ordered my suddenly weak and numb hands to reach up.As if my energy was being drained by his touches,I gave him a light shove."No....please,don't..." I whimpered."Stop!"  
  
"Your answer,my Sorceress..." He simply replied.I was so weak that even my own legs couldn't support the weight of my body.If it wasn't for his hands holding and steadying me up against the wall,I'd have fall off to the floor.  
  
"No...." I answered under my breath.Tired,I involuntarily rested my head against his.I tried to stop myself from doing so,but lack of energy made me fail.  
  
~What's going on?Is he absorbing my energy or something?~  
  
"I can't hear you," he said calmly.  
  
"No..." It was softer this time.He irritatingly replied,"Louder.."  
  
"I said.....NO!" With that last bit of energy,I fell limp against him.  
  
Chapter Thirty One (Seifer's POV)  
  
I clutched my head in depression.That Zoan guy!I wanted to kill him just at the mention of his name.He made me feel like a puppet...a little person he just wanted to use....  
  
A lapdog...  
  
~NO!!I promised myself I'm NOT going to be someone else's toy again!!~ I wanted to yell...scream my heart out to release my anger,but nothing came out of my voice box.My thoughts shifted back to Rinoa.It was torturing....and it hurt like hell to see her so scared and hopeless.I couldn't say that I didn't like the part where Zoan got a little kinky with her...it just refreshed some past memories of the last summer we spent together.I had to admit it,I still had some feelings for Rinoa although we agreed to just 'have some fun',as she put it.  
  
Well...maybe not a lover's kind of feeling...~I'll leave that one to Puberty Boy...~ Just the concern feeling of a friend,I suppose.Oh yeah,it was concern,alright.It wasn't everyday that Seifer Almasy gets worried about something.I just hoped Rinoa was okay.Fortunately,that Zoan guy didn't plan to make any move on her.I was actually a little shocked when I found her leaning her whole body onto me,then realised that she had fainted.Controlling none of my movements at all,I carried her up and placed her onto the bed,walked out,and then finally gained real control of my body.  
  
~What was that jackass-of-a-Sorceror trying to do with her?First,he gets all turned on,then he just pulls the plug off....~ (Not that I was hoping he didn't...)  
  
I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration.Then I wondered,how did Rinoa get there?Did that Zoan guy had her transported from Garden?Or did he kidnapped her from there?Or maybe he had another puppet of his to do the dirty job..?  
  
I decided to think that the answer was the last possibility.It was because I suddenly remembered the figure I saw the other day...the one that I couldn't recognize.Even then,I tried to,but I just couldn't remember where I'd seen that guy,or girl before.  
  
With a sigh,I lowered my forehead into my hands again.Then,for the first time in my life,I began to really hope that Squall Leonhart would come and get me--to be precise,us--out of this mess....  
  
Chapter Thirty Two (Squall's POV)  
  
"I need to see Professor Vine!" I yelled at the guard,but he still shook his head and replied firmly,"The professor and doctor are busy now.Please leave."  
  
"I need to see them,dammit!!" I wanted to take out Lionheart and just slice the idiot into pieces.I had already waited for 3 days before Dr.Kadowaki finally let me out of the Infirmary.3 days!Anything could happen to Rinoa in 3 days....~Dammit....~  
  
"I told you,sir,they are busy.You have to leave."  
  
This was going too far.I slid Lionheart out dangerously and was about to scream my head off when a calm voice interrupted our quarrel.  
  
"Jose,let him pass."  
  
The guard straightened up and saluted."Uh,Mr.President,sir!Yes,sir!"  
  
I turned and saw Laguna--my father.Grunting,I just pushed pass the guard and rushed in without a word.Flinging the doors to the Lab. open,I strided in.Nobody was about.I marched to the other laboratory further in and finally saw both the professor and doctor in there,doing some kind of experiment and talking busily.  
  
"Hey,you!" I pushed open the door and pointed at the pair.They gave a shocked exclamation and jumped apart.  
  
"Zot!Vat iz thiz?!" demanded Odine angrily."You cannot see zat ve are doing sumzhing?"  
  
"Shut up,I just want Vine," I replied just as angrily and pulled at Vine's collar,dragging my gunblade out."What do you know about Griever and Zoan?!"  
  
The professor gave a shriek and trembled from head to toe."V-v-v-vat do you vant?" he stammered.  
  
Fortunately,at that moment,the door opened again and my comrade splashed in.Selphie gave a tiny scream when she saw us.  
  
"Eeek!Squall,put that down!You just want some answers,not kill him!"  
  
Realising that sensible remark from her,I lowered Vine and slided Lionheart back into its case.Vine huffed and shrugged."Vat do you vant,SeeD?'  
  
"Tell me all you know about Griever,Zoan and the whole thing.Tell me now!!"  
  
He gave me a weird look,then chuckled."So...you finally believed me?Hehehe...zat is good..."  
  
"Tell me,dammit!" I reached out for his collar again but he backed off immediately."TELL ME!!"  
  
"Squall,calm down,man." Zell pulled me back from plunging forward.  
  
"Yeah.Being panicked isn't gonna help Rinoa...." Quistis stated.I closed my eyes and massaged my temples,trying to keep cool.  
  
~Yes...cool....think....focus...be cool...~ "Dammit,Vine how many times am I gonna repeat it?Tell me about Griever!"  
  
"Hmmph...ve shall go to my office and--" began the professor but I cut him off.  
  
"Just say it all here.I don't have anymore time to waste.."  
  
"Pfft...if you vish." Vine straightened his outfit."Vat do you vant to know?"  
  
"Where's this Sorceror Zoan?"  
  
"Hemm....it iz hard,but I am still looking for him.I have a few places zat he might be,but I haven't actually checked zem.But since ze Sorceress Rinoa is on our side,we have an advantage.She can use her--"  
  
"Rinoa's gone.She....got kidnapped by a bitch and disappeared into no where.I think Zoan got her..."  
  
"Eh?Oh...mmm...I forgot to tell you zat zat may have happened when you came here zat day...Zoan wants her powers.."  
  
Anger flared up in me suddenly."What?!You knew she might get kidnapped?!Why didn't you tell me?!" I plunged in front and almost reached that little mite of a professor when Zell and Irvine tugged me back hurriedly."You lit--"  
  
"SQUALL!!" echoed my comrades.I clenched my fists and breathed heavily.Vine and Odine seemed nervous at my outbreak,but I waved my hand wearily.  
  
"Continue..."  
  
"Emm...Zoan vants her powers to summon ze evil Guarzian Force,Hixon.He isn't strong enough after a few centuries of...being locked up in a ring.Az you already know,only the legendary Guarzian Force,Griever,may defeat it.Ze summoner vill face Zoan,while both the Guarzian Forces battle each other."  
  
"But how come Griever told me to call him 'when it's time'?What did he mean?" I asked.  
  
Vine looked shocked."He told you?Vhen?How?"  
  
"In my dreams....he told me he would communicate with me through my dreams...." I anwered,then rubbed my chin."And he also knew that Rinoa would be kidnapped..." I added quietly.  
  
My comrades,who hadn't heard of these before,looked surprised and glanced at each other,but they said nothing.  
  
"Amazing!Griever actually communicates with his summoner?I must get zat down in my notebook..." Vine looked around for something,but I frowned,irritated.  
  
"Write it down later.Keep going...."  
  
Vine muttered something under his breat,but I didn't bother to know what he said.He crossed his arms and continued,"You zo not know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You can only summon Griever when Zoan and Hixon are veak.But do not worry.When Zoan is veak,Hixon vill follow him.Griever doe not battle them to death,he only acts as a--how do you say it?--he only returns them to their rightful places,as you do not have ze power to do zat."  
  
"You mean...I just call him when I think that Zoan and Hixon are going down?How will I do that?Just yell out 'Griever,come here' ?"  
  
"No,no,no,no...he...hasn't told you?"  
  
I blinked."Told me what?"  
  
Vine suddenly looked rather serious."I vill explain everything.Griever will tell you how to summon him...I do not know how,for only the summoner may know.But...you have to--how do you say?--pay your price for vat you vant."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Vine took a deep breath,looking more serious than ever."Zoan and Hixon vill perish,but...."  
  
A pause.  
  
"But what?" I asked.His answer made my heart cold uncontrollably.  
  
"You vill die."  
  
There were alarmed gasps from my comrades.My eyebrows burrowed deeper.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Griever alone iz not enough to banish Zoan and Hixon.Both of you need to combine your powerz...meaning,he'll extract all your energy from you,using it and his to defeat them.But take note,not only your energy goez to him.Your mind,soul....everything else vill follow.In other words,you vill be him...just both of you sharing the same body..."  
  
I was suddenly washed with the feeling of slight shock,and,though I didn't want to admit it,I was a little afraid too,I guess.But I was bewildered.Why was I afraid?I'm a SeeD,aren't I?SeeDs shouldn't be afraid of dying...they train their mind and body to accept death...to accept their fate...  
  
~If I call Griever....I'll die...but...~  
  
Then I made my decision.I wanted Rinoa to live.I didn't care what was going to happen...I just wanted her alive and safe....away from any other evil...  
  
"So,after that,it's guarenteed that the Sorceror will never appear again?" I said.  
  
"Ve must lock Zoan's spirit into his ring and destroy it.But here iz another thing you must remember.Lock him up only after Griever has done his work.Once he is inside the ring,destroy it vith every power you have....only zhen can the future be free of his evil grasp once more..."  
  
There was another pause,this time longer.I lowered my eyes to the floor."Find where Zoan is." It wasn't a request but a command I wanted Vine and Odine to obey."When you know,inform me.Then I'll make sure he's dead for good..."  
  
My comrades gasped again."Squall," said Selphie urgently."Don't you know that--"  
  
"Yeah,you'll die,man!!" Zell finished in panic.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Irvine demanded.I gave him a cold stare and replied in a hard tone,"I'm saving Rinoa.That's what I'm doing."  
  
Even so,they still looked uneasy and fidgeted around.Only Quistis looked normal.I guess she understood my reason...I knew she had this....well,crush or something,on me before...and that's why she didn't object to my answer,I suppose.I turned to Vine once more.  
  
"You heard me,didn't you?Find that Zoan.Search every nook and corner for him.I want him dead by tomorrow...and I'll do the deed.." I said coldly.  
  
Vine looked at his cousin,rubbing his chin thoughtfully.Odine nodded and he gave the answer,"Very vell.I vill try my best."  
  
"Don't try your best.Do it," I commanded.  
  
"Zot!You dare order me around?!" Vine flared up but Odine patted him and whispered something into his ear.Then he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"On vann(one) condition."  
  
I narrowed my gaze."What the hell...?"  
  
"You vill send ze Sorceress to me and let me examine her!" replied Odine gleefully.I almost took out my gunblade and slashed at him,but when I thought again,I realised I had no choice.If I didn't know where Zoan was,Rinoa would probably die.And if Odine and Vine examined her,her chances of dying is probably lesser.  
  
"Alright." I hated to say that word,but I had to."But I swear,if you hurt her or plan to seal her powers up or something,I'm really gonna..." Then I stopped.What was I gonna do?I'd be dead,wouldn't I?How would I protect Rinoa?  
  
"We'll kill ya!" Selphie came to my rescue."Rinoa's our friend too,you know?We're not gonna let ya do something to her!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Zell smacked his fist into his palm."So you just watch out!"  
  
I looked at my comrades gratefully and nodded slightly."Tomorrow...tomorrow morning...let me know..." I said to Vine.He simply chuckled.  
  
~Rinoa...hang on....~  
  
Chapter Thirty Three (Quistis' POV)  
  
I knew Squall loved her with all his heart,but to tell you the truth,I was actually a little shocked too when he said he'd wanted to save her.I didn't want to show it because I knew doing so wouldn't change Squall's deicison.I mean,how long has he been my student?4 or 5 years?I understood him through,though maybe not as good as Rinoa does.Sometimes I just feel...well,in awe..and disappointed too.Awe because Rinoa simply opened Squall up as fast as someone opening an unlocked door,and disappointment because I wasn't Squall's choice.  
  
But they deserved each other...I knew that.They were simply meant for each other.It was like fate,and I couldn't believe it too,at first....how he'd met her in the SeeD Graduation Party...then met her again in Timber for his mission....and then saved her in space....it was just like....like...  
  
~A novel....a romance novel....everything was planned properly...everything suited the others....~  
  
Chapter Thirty Four (Zoan's POV)  
  
"How is the Sorceress?" I asked,running a finger along my chin.  
  
"Still unconscious.You must have extracted a lot of energy from her,master," my little pawn replied.I simply laughed.  
  
"Just a little....I feel refreshed now...next,it's just her powers and the ritual for Hixon...then the world will be mine..."  
  
"Is there anything else I can get for you,master?"  
  
I thought for a moment,then nodded and answered,"Yes.I need a body.Find me one...anything,just something I can control."  
  
"But what about Almasy?You can use him,master."  
  
"Almasy will be a sacrifice.I cannot possess him when Hixon is here.Just find me a body by tonight."  
  
She lowered her head and bowed."Yes,master..."  
  
I smiled and made sure she heard my next sentence clearly.  
  
"Do not fail me,Xu....."  
  
GWA HAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!I bet ya didn't think of it!!!HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!Anyway,review... 


	13. Truth & Revelations

Okay,after this chapter,you'll really know who the ???? person is,if you didn't understand the last chapter...sorry if it's kinda lame!!  
  
Chapter Thirty Five (Rinoa's POV)  
  
~* "Squall....where are you?" I looked around helplessly as my legs took me to no where.I was in a barren like place--a little like the place where Squall was lost during Time Compression."Squall!!" I called out,but no answer came.  
  
After running for a long time,I finally collapsed before my tired legs couldn't carry my body any longer.My hands were on the ground,supporting my weight.Something dripped down onto the soil.I found myself crying in frustration.Where was I?Where was Squall?I wanted him so badly that I felt I could die.  
  
"Squall!!Where are you?" I screamed my head off and burst into tears.I didn't know how long I cried the uncontrolled tears out.I simply cried and cried to my hearts content......  
  
Until....  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
I stopped crying and froze.Opening my eyes,I saw the very person I wanted to see kneeling in front of me,his blue eyes gentle and loving.He held his hands out.  
  
"Squall..." I whimpered and scrambled to him,but as I threw my arms around him,there was a sudden flash and he shattered into tiny pieces of glass.I shrieked and jumped back,my eyes wide in horror.  
  
*He will die before he can even summon Griever....* Zoan's voice rang in my head.  
  
"No!!SQUALL!!!" *~  
  
******************  
  
"Squall!" I clutched my head and buried it in my hands,waking up from my slumber.~Squall...I want you......where can you be?~ I sobbed more and hugged my knees contentedly."Squall..." I kept whimpering his name over and over again as if doing so would make him suddenly appear beside me.  
  
There was a click at the door and it opened,it's hinges creaking.Slow footsteps echoed in the room.I didn't look up...I didn't want to meet the eyes of that Zoan guy(or should I say,Seifer).I didn't even know what he did to me during our last encounter and I didn't care.I didn't want to see anybody....only Squall...  
  
"Hello,Rinoa..." That voice made my eyes snap open.My head angled up and I stared at the person who came in in utter surprise and shock.  
  
For a moment,I just couldn't say a word.  
  
"Hmm?Not happy to see me?"  
  
"W-w-what..?But...wha....why...how did you.....Xu?!?!" I couldn't explain how I was feeling at that moment.Shocked?Yeah,of course.Astonished?A little.Alarmed?Maybe.Relieved?No...not at all...I didn't know why but I sensed something sinister within her.  
  
Xu smiled and tossed her short brown hair back."So sorry I didn't bring Squall...but he'll be here soon...I know.."  
  
Suddenly,I was filled with anger.I narrowed my eyes and demanded,"Are you the one who did this to me?!"  
  
She continued smiling and placed a hand at her hip."I can say yes.."  
  
"You...you traitor!You and Seryn!I should never have been friends with you both!!And I bet you're the one who brought Seryn into this...she wasn't evil or anything years back!!" I screamed.  
  
"Seryn?Huh....she was merely my little doll,my dear Rinoa.I just used her...she was my advantage..." replied Xu coolly.  
  
"Wha...WHAT?!"  
  
"I was controlling her that night...I wanted to make sure that SHE would be blamed if anyone saw you...and someone did....."  
  
I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist."Who?"  
  
"Just the person I wished for who would...." Her lips curved into a victorious gri and she sarcastically did a SeeD salute."Our dearest Commander Leonhart..."  
  
I was white in anger,wishing I had a sword or anything to stab the hell out of that two-faced,traitorious SeeD.Then I was overwhelmed with regret.Before I knew the truth,I was always thinking that Seryn was the person who kidnapped me...who sucked up to Zoan...  
  
I was so damn wrong...  
  
"When Squall finds out,he'll have you--" I started furiously,but she raised a finger and waved it irritatingly.  
  
"Ah ah ah....when he finds out...the next thing that happens is...he'll die...my master will kill him..." She licked her lips and continued,"He's no match for my mater.The SeeDs will lose..."  
  
"What about you,huh?You're a SeeD too!A rotten SeeD,that is..."  
  
She chuckled as if it wasn't a big deal at all."But I'm special....I serve my master and only him...being a SeeD is just a something I needed to cover my indentity.Everyone would think it's normal.."  
  
"You.....you...." There were just too many words to describe her."Squall won't be killed!He'll come and save me,and when he knows you're the one who kidnapped me,you're dead for sure!!"  
  
"Hmm....confident,huh?I guess we'll just see about that...."  
  
"But...you....how could you do this?After everything Balamb Garden and Cid has done for you?!You were raised there,weren't you?!How could you betray all those people?!?!" I yelled.  
  
"Enough!!Shut up,okay?!I'm simply following my father's footsteps!"  
  
"Your father's....what?"  
  
Xu exhaled heavily."He spent his whole life reading and learning more about my master.He wanted to serve him....he wanted immortality..."  
  
"Immor..tality?"  
  
"Don't you know?Some sort of Sorceress you are..." she sneered."A Sorceror or Sorceress grants immortality to whoever serves her.My father...he was so close in achieving his goal....but..." She slammed a fist into the wall in sudden anger."Something happened to him...before he died...he wanted me to take his place.....he told me to seek the ring belonging to Sorceror Zoan.He wanted me to have immortality so I could avenge him.And I obeyed....I studied withcraft and magic so I could serve my master without fail....so he would be please with my work...but as I was on the verge of searching for the ring,that silly little Professor Vine found it first...." She chuckled."He made my plan easier....my master was able to find me..."  
  
"You...want to avenge your father?So you know who killed him...."  
  
"Galbadian soldiers..."  
  
For a moment,I felt a little sympathy for Xu.But her next sentence made me perk up.  
  
"Galbadian soldiers...led by General Iowe Caraway.That ring a bell?"  
  
"My...my father..?"  
  
"Yes....your father killed mine....I want revenge...."  
  
"But...but I didn't know!How was I supposed to?!"  
  
"No bother.You're set...you're in for some...exciting...torture...later..."  
  
"What the hell..?!Xu,wake up from your stupid dream!You know Sorcerors and people of their kind don't keep their promises!It's all a bunch of lies and empty words!!Do you think that Zoan guy is really gonna give you immortality?!"  
  
Xu's eyes gleamed.She pointed a finger at me."Oh...you forgot you're a Sorceress too?So all the words you said to everyone....to your Squall...they're all lies...?"  
  
~No...~ I had COMPLETELY forgot about that important fact!I hung my head down and said nothing.  
  
"Hmmph....can you imagine a Sorceress and SeeD together?You must have a really good imagination to be able to do that.SeeDs are trained to kill Sorceresses...it's their fate....the path they chose..."  
  
"Shut up..." I muttered.  
  
"Do you remember how they planned to kill Sorceress Edea and Ultimecia?It was without mercy...they didn't care...they just wanted to finish their job..."  
  
"Shut the hell up!!"  
  
"Squall and the others will be the same...they'll do their job...."  
  
"I said,SHUT UP!!Get out!!" I yelled hysterically.Xu grinned and tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"See ya.Hope your knight comes.Wouldn't want you to be disappointed...."  
  
I couldn't scream at her anymore.I was crying helplessly...crying and thinking...as she opened the door.Before she closed it,she whispered,"Remember their job...remember what they're supposed to do,Rinoa..."  
  
I drew my knees to me and laid my forehead on them.Xu's words rang repeatedly in my head.For one second,I realised how true she was.SeeDs WERE trained to kill Sorceress....it was their main goal...like what Squall told me once,all the missions around the world are simply preparations for the battle with the Sorceress...  
  
And I'm.....the Sorceress....The only reason why Cid had allowed me to stay in Garden was because I was involved with the SeeD Commander,I knew that,though he didn't state so.And the only reason why the other students welcomed me was because I was one of the people who stopped Time Compression...  
  
But still...I can't change the fact that I'm a Sorceress...  
  
~Squall......help me....~  
  
Chapter Thirty Six (Squall's POV)  
  
I stared out of the window,my mind floating around endlessly.Angelo was lying on a rug in my room.Her injuries from the incident nights before weren't really serious,fortunately.She had refused to eat or drink anything,and kept whimpering now and then.I knew she missed Rinoa as much as I did,but there was nothing I could do but to wait for Vine's answer.  
  
Crossing my arms,I tried to think of all the places where Zoan could be hiding.Esthar?The continent's really huge...there're plenty of places to hide there.How about up north near Trabia or the Shumi Village?But I didn't think Zoan would specifically like the cold wheather there.Or maybe he's out in the sea...having a building or castle stuck out from underwater like the Deep Sea Research Centre.Or how about the Galbadia continent?  
  
~Dammit....it's driving me crazy!!Stop thinking!!~ I grabbed my head with my hands and fell onto the bed with a groan.Angelo whimpered again and got up,jumping up to me.Unlike Rinoa,who'd hug her and say loving little words into her ear,I just stared at her and let her lay with me.Truth was,I didn't feel incline to show love to an animal....it was embarassing,I guess...  
  
~Then why isn't it embarassing for me to show love to Rinoa?Angelo and Rinoa....they're both alive and breathing...they're both flesh and blood...what the bloody hell can be the problem and difference?!~  
  
I reached out my hand to stroke the light brown fur on Angelo.She looked at me with those soft,melting brown eyes,reminding me of Rinoa's eyes too.Full of live...full of compassion....full of love.....I suddenly wished that Angelo could talk so she could tell me everything I needed to know about what happened to Rinoa.Frustrated,I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily.  
  
"Rinoa....I'll come and save you...don't worry....." I whispered.  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven (Seifer's POV)  
  
"Hey!!Get me outta here!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.I was in one of my tantrums again,and I gave the door a hard kick,ignoring the pain.I kicked it again and again,shouting hysterically."Ya heard me?!?!?GET ME OUT!!!"  
  
I started smashing into the door with my shoulders,banging hard.Then suddenly,it unlocked and opened,causing me to tumble onto the floor.Breathing fast,I picked myself up slowly,determined to meet face to face with the person who came in.But all the clever and vulgar words I got ready in my voice box got stuck when I saw who it was.  
  
"No wonder you aren't a SeeD....judging by your attitude..."  
  
"Xu?!??!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?" I roared in fury.Intending to give her some bash ups,partly because I was bewildered,and partly because I wanted to release my anger,I rushed to her but she calmly took out gun and pointed it at me.  
  
That immediately made me freeze in my tracks.  
  
"Clever little boy...."  
  
"What're you doing here?!"  
  
"I've explained too much already." She sighed and yawned."First to Rinoa,now to you,huh?"  
  
~Rinoa....~ "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Oh?Isn't that supposed to be Squall's line?"  
  
"I don't care!!You little bitch,you're with the Sorceror behind all these,aren't you?!?Just wait till I get my hands on--"  
  
She pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet flew out,hitting the wall and flying an inch past my shoulder.I abruptly stopped in my speech.  
  
"That's a good little boy...shut up and get out," she said with a cruel smile.  
  
"You bit--"  
  
"GET OUT!" She fired the gun again,this time closer than ever to me.Realising I was in defeat,I gritted my teeth and obeyed her reluctantly.She caught hold of my coat,poked the head of the gun behind my abdomen and shoved me down a cold,long hallway."Get going.Faster!" she commanded.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me to?Gonna feed that stupid Hixon animal with me?" I smirked sarcastically.She didn't reply,just pushed me harder.Then she stopped in front of a cell and opened the iron door,shoving me inside roughly.I fell face down onto the floor.  
  
"Enjoy each others' company while it lasts,Almasy." Xu laughed and closed the door,locking it.I sweared under my breath and punched the floor with my fist,not caring about what she said.  
  
Then suddenly,a familiar and shaky voice called out to me,"S-s- seifer?"  
  
~Huh?~  
  
Chapter Thirty Eight (Seryn's POV)  
  
~This must be some sort of nightmare...~ I felt cold and lonely in the cell.I was confused too.One moment,I was in my dorm,and the next,I'm in some eerie place.What was going on?  
  
The only thing I remembered was someone opening the door in my room,then a sharp pain seared sliced through my head.Next,I was walking down the Garden hallways,but I wasn't controlling myself.It was as if....I was lost in my body.I found myself reaching Rinoa's dorm,then knocking it and waiting for her to open.And when she did,I tried my best to tell her it wasn't me...my body wasn't mine...but after exchanging a few words,and after injuring her poor dog,something else happened to her,similiar to what happened to me.Scared,I tried again and again to stop myself from catching hold of Rinoa and pulling her to God knows where.  
  
Then everything went black,and I found myself in the cold cell I was in for the last few hours.  
  
And right now,someone opened the door and threw someone else in.In the dim room,I could vaguely see that it was a guy that dropped in.A voice which sounded familiar said,"Enjoy each others' company while it lasts,Almasy..."  
  
~Wait....Almasy?That's...Isn't that...~  
  
The guy muttered something and slammed his fist into the floor.Squinting my eyes,I tried to get a good look at him,but couldn't.I decided to ask,then.  
  
"S-s-seifer?" I couldn't help the nervous tone in my voice.The guy looked up and around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You're really Seifer?" I scrambled to my feet and approached him.~It IS him!~ My heart screamed with joy,for some reason or other.  
  
"Aren't you...that Cauley girl?Rinoa's friend,right?" he countered.  
  
~Uh,he only knows me as 'that Cauley girl' and 'Rinoa's friend' ?~ "Yeah!"  
  
"Why the heck are YOU here?"  
  
I blinked,surprised."Umm...I don't know..."  
  
"Wait,don't tell me you're with that bitch too!!" He suddenly got up and sprang back.I gaped.~What bitch?~  
  
"Huh?Who?"  
  
"Xu!!!"  
  
"You mean,Commander Leonhart's right helper?" I was shocked.  
  
"I would say Zoan's little bitch-of-a-lapdog!!She's the one who brought us here!And she's holding Rinoa cap--"  
  
"Rinoa?!" I shrieked both in joy and shock."She's here too?"  
  
"What do you think?" He replied sneeringly and began pacing around the cell.It was that moment that I suddenly remembered my crush on him.It had never occured to me at all that we would be this close with each other....alone too....my heart started a wild race for air.  
  
~Did he....get the letter,I wonder?~ I wanted to ask him,then stopped when I realised how embarassing it was to do so.But I was also dying to know what he felt when he read it.  
  
Then he suddenly stopped and gazed at me with a weird look in his eyes."Hey,wait,how did you get here?" he demanded.  
  
I sighed and told him the whole long story and any other details needed.When I finished,I gestured to him,"Well?"  
  
"What?" he shot back.  
  
"How 'bout you?What happened?"  
  
He muttered something I couldn't hear,then started,"I was just going to my room,when I found this lette--" He stopped suddenly.Giving me a piercing gaze,he lifted a finger at me."Hey,you wrote me a letter,didn't you?Saying you've gotta crush on me or something?"  
  
I felt my cheeks burn with blood and I averted my eyes from his.Rubbing my palm together,I nodded slowly,"Umm,well,yeah..."  
  
~Oh please please please please say something about it.....~  
  
Unfortunately,he just scratched his head and then continued,"Well I was reading your letter when somebody called out to me,in my mind,I think.Then I was like you,this pain in the head and all that.And then....."  
  
He stopped again,this time with a haunted look on his face."And then....I walked to Rinoa's room...that Zoan guy was controlling me.....he wanted me to kill her,but I hesitated and just injured her.I couldn't help it,then....I just jumped out of the window...next thing I knew was,I was in this dumb place..." He lowered his blonde head into his hands."And I'm sure everyone thinks that's Seifer Almasy's true face...he just came back for revenge...." His fist punched into the wall.  
  
"No!Commander Leonhart and Headmaster Cid were suspicious.They knew it wasn't you....they knew it was someone else..." I blurted out before I could stop myself.He raised his head and looked at me.  
  
"What do you know?!They may just be pretending or something!Everyone is against me....just because I did a mistake once doesn't mean I'm evil!!" he yelled."And...I guess I'm the only person who knows that....other people look at me and the first thing that crosses their minds is the bad deed I've done...they say 'Look at that Sorceress' lapdog.How can Headmaster Cid allow him back in Garden?' !!" His eyes blazed angrily."YOU tell me what to do!!"  
  
Speechless,I simply stared at him.He breathed heavily and eyed me with this irritated look.I sighed silently and ran a hand in my blonde hair."Why do you care what other people think about you?Just....carry on and live your life..." I said softly."The more you think of their words,the more confidence you loose in yourself.I'm no Counsellor or anything,but if you ask Rin too,I'm sure she'll tell you the same..."  
  
He continued looking at me without any expression.Swallowing,I turned away from his gaze and started rubbing my hands together.I didn't know why,but I felt...nervous...and a little shy too,I guess....that was one thing I admired Rinoa for.She'd never be like me in front of guys...  
  
~Huh....~  
  
"You.....weren't kidding...when you wrote that letter,were you?" he suddenly asked.Once again,I felt my cheeks turning pink as blood rushed to them.My hands were trembling slightly,and I forced them to be steady.How stupid was I?~Cool down!!~ My mind screamed at my body.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." I answered,unexpectedly soft.  
  
A beat.  
  
"You're sure?" His question made me look at him in surprise.~What does he mean?~  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean...it's not everyday that a girl falls for me...heck,the only person who did was Rinoa..."  
  
"I...I didn't....I mean...." That was too much for me.I have the habit of getting a little TOO neervous,and that makes me stammer and say stupid things that cross my mind.That moment,I simply didn't know what to say.I just fidgeted around anxiously.  
  
"You mean what?" His voice was slightly on the edge of irritation.  
  
"Oh God,I don't know!" I broke down and burst into tears.I couldn't help it...I knew I was being childish,but without Rinoa there to back me up or do something,I just wasn't confident with myself.  
  
"Hey..uh,hey..." he began,suddenly nervous."What did I do?"  
  
I didn't answer,just kept sobbing,my face in my hands.I was at lost...I didn't know what I was feeling towards Seifer...and even if I did,how would I explain to him?I wasn't any good at stuffs like that....  
  
~Oh God,help me....~  
  
Chapter Thirty Nine (Seifer's POV)  
  
I stared at the crying girl in shock.Was it something I had said?Or was it something I'd done?But wait,why did I even care about Seryn?Like I had thought before,I wasn't the type of person who cared about other people....only myself.  
  
But something urged me to comfort the girl....the same thing that urged me to keep the letter that night I was back in Garden....  
  
~What am I feeling?~ My heart was telling me to approach Seryn,but my mind was yelling at me to ignore her.I took a hesitant step in front,then stopped,unsure.  
  
*Go to her...* A voice rang at the back of my head.I took another step before pausing again.  
  
*GO!!* That was enough.I walked to her and slipped my arms around her.I could feel her tensing suddenly,her sobs stopping,then she melted into me.I closed my eyes,savouring the feel of somebody in my arms....  
  
The last time the same thing had happened was last summer....with Rinoa....  
  
Such a long time,wasn't it?  
  
As if I was being controlled by somebody else again,I pushed her away from me a little,then tilted her chin up to me,and laid my lips on hers.......  
  
  
  
To be Continued.........  
  
REVIEW!!!I knew it's a little lame.....but....ahh,whatever... 


	14. Determination

There's a whole long chapter in Squall's POV here....so,a message to Phoenix,hope ya enjoy it!!!  
  
P.S---psssssst!Dark Raion,I absolutely love your fic Of Angels and Demons!Ya gotta get a new chapter in there!!  
  
P.P.S---Nope,Anonymous,Zoan did not rape Rinoa,if you want to know.He just....dyeh,wanted fun,huh?  
  
P.P.P.S-----Cloud Strife,what's wrong with Xu evil?HEHEHEHEHE...I'm mean,huh?GWAHAHAHA!!  
  
P.P.P.P.S----Brainy,Aaron!But the riddle was simple...Squall was a little dumb he didn't know the answer...hee...hehehehehehe...  
  
P.P.P.P.P.S----Sorry,folks,but I'll spoil your story a little...Squall is gonna die,but he's still gonna live!!!  
  
Chapter Forty (Squall's POV)  
  
~* "Griever?"  
  
*Leonhart..*  
  
I laid a hand on my face and sighed."Dammit,Griever,you knew she's gonna be kidnapped!Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at the calm looking lion in front of me.  
  
He didn't answer,just stared at me with his gleaming eyes.  
  
"Hey!I'm talking to you!!"  
  
*You must learn to face challenges,Leonhart.You have faced many in the past....so why do you fret on this one now?*  
  
"I....because...because..." ~Because....Rinoa is my life....~ "But you could have at least told me!"  
  
*To be strong,one must endure pain and grief....I have my reasons....*  
  
"But...what if something happens to her?!What if...she's being tortured...or..or rap--" I didn't want to say it at all,but the words HAD to come out.However,Griever raised a finger at me,telling me to stop.  
  
*The Sorceress is fine,trust me....there is still time before Hixon is summoned...*  
  
My fists tightened.Then I remembered Professor Vine's words.Looking closely at Griever,I asked,"What...what will happen to me....if I call you?"  
  
Without hesitation,he replied,*Hixon and Zoan will disappear....but so will you....*  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me about all these?!Why do you wait until now?!" I was beginning to loose my temper again.  
  
*Do you not wish to save the one you love...?You want the Sorceress to die?*  
  
"I...no...of course not...but....why...?"  
  
The lion kept quiet for a while,then he began.  
  
*The right time does not matter,Leonhart.Only your heart does....even if I told you days ago,you will still want to save her....wouldn't you?Or are those words simply lies...*  
  
"No!No...I love her...and I'd be willing to sacrifice my life...anything...everything for her..."  
  
*Then,like I said....the right time does not matter....*  
  
"Wait...how will I summon you?Aren't you gonna tell me that?"  
  
*When it is time,you will know....*  
  
"Hey!!What the hell do you mean?!How will I know?!"  
  
*You will know,Leonhart.....*  
  
"I said,how will I know?!?!HEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!" *~  
  
***************************  
  
~Why is Griever being so vague?~ I frowned as I walked to the Cafeteria.Some SeeDs saluted to me,but my eyes didn't even notice them.I was busy worrying about where Rinoa was and what Griever had said to me last night.  
  
"Yo,Squall!" Zell yelled and waved to me from his table.I said nothing in reply,just approached him and gave him and my other comrades a nod.  
  
"When are you going to Esthar again?Want us to follow you?" offered Selphie.  
  
"With the Headmaster's permission,after this.And if you don't mind,yeah," I answered.  
  
"Hey,of course we're coming too!!" Stuffing a hotdog into his mouth,Zell smacked his palm on the table,causing his glass of water to leap and settle down again."We're all gonna save Rinoa,aren't we?!"  
  
"Booyaka,YEAH!!" Selphie sang along with him.Irvine simply tipped his hat down and grinned widely.  
  
"We're with you all the way,Squall," Quistis said.  
  
Suddenly,I was overwhelmed with the feeling of gratitude and warmness....gratitude because of my comrades help,and warmness for having such great friends....  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled,rather without feeling.  
  
"Awww,look at him," Selphie teased."Hey,what're friends for,huh?"  
  
For once,I smiled...not a small smile,but a wide,hearty one....  
  
***************************  
  
"We'd like to see Dr.Odine and Prof.Vine,sir." My comrades and I saluted to Laguna.It was strange calling my own father 'sir',but...well,I guess I just wasn't really used to it.I nodded and smiled at Ellone,who was standing beside the president,Kiros,and Ward.Selphie ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey,Sis!How're ya?"  
  
"I'm fine,Sefie.Hello,Quisty,Irvy,Zell,Squall."  
  
"Hey!!" chorused the others.I looked impatiently at Laguna,and he noticed my expression at once.  
  
Clearing his throat,he gestured towards the door leading to his office."The doctor and professor are in there.You may go in."  
  
Saying no more,I passed him and went into the office.After some more words with Ellone,my comrades joined me.Odine and Vine were chatting quietly and they perked up when they saw me.  
  
"Ah,SeeDs..." Vine remarked and bowed.Slightly surprised by his humble behaviour,I frowned and eyes him carefully."Do you know where Rinoa may be?" I demanded,and was relieved when he nodded.  
  
"Yez,of course.I am,after all,ze great Profesiour Vine...vhy,once,I even figured out--" The little idiot started bragging,but he quickly stopped when he saw my eyes narrowing coldly."Ahem,sorry.But before I tell you,I vant you to promise me that you vill let us examine ze Sorceress later!" Odine immediately nodded together with his cousin.I clenched my fist,but like before,I had no choice.  
  
~I'm sorry,Rinoa....but I just want to save you....~ I apologised silently."Fine.." I muttered.Vine and Odine smiled gleefully.  
  
"Very vell...after some hard and long research,I have finally found out where Sorceror Zoan is hiding." Vine clicked a button at the wall and the hologram of the world map appeared in the air.  
  
"Zis is the world map," he stated.That was too much for me.  
  
"Of course we know what it is,you dumbass.Get to the point!" I screamed.He mumbled something I couldn't hear and clicked another button,causing a small area to the south of Centra to light up and flicker.  
  
"Zat....iz where Zoan iz.It iz not specifically on zat spot,zhough.He grew an island from ze sea and made it hiz hiding plaze.The other living things there are Zoan's pets....or in other vords,monsters of all kinds.Ze island iz hidden between other small islands,and iz very hard to find."  
  
"If this island is so hard to find,then how come you found it?" asked Zell in scorn.Vine simply smiled darkly and once again began to brag,"Ah,like I have said,I am ze great Professor Vine!I can--"  
  
"How sure are you that Zoan is there?" I said,tired of his boastings.  
  
"You do not believe me?!" He was in a rage."Very vell then!Go and find ze Sorceror yourself!"  
  
"Whatever..." I muttered."So,how're we gonna search for this island?And do you know if we stil have time?" ~Please...please...I just need a little more....~  
  
"I vill guide you from here,through ze Ragnarok.And according to my studies and research,Hixon vill only be summoned just before the sun sets.Dusk,zat iz....and you have....exactly 7 hours to zat.However,I do not know if Zoan wishes to summon it earlier...you vill have to vork fast..."  
  
I did a few quick calculations.From Esthar to Centra takes about and hour and a half,or maybe an hour in Ragnarok's fastest speed.And to find our destination,we may take about another hour.And to push our way through Zoan's place,goodness know how many hours we would take.....  
  
~We have to try....even if....if it's too late...~ I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed."Thank you for the information.We'll be leaving now....if the President does not mind?" I turned to Laguna,who nodded at once.  
  
"Good luck,SeeDs," he said as we saluted to him.Then,as I walked pass him,he whispered to me,"You'll...you'll come back,right,son?"  
  
I stopped,looking at him.For the first time in my life,I couldn't believe I was loved by someone I should call my father.I had never known my parents before,and the only people who ever showed me love were Matron,Ellone,and Rinoa.Taking a deep breath,I did what my heart told me to do.I stepped up and gave him a hearty hug.He was rather surprised,and so were the others there,but I didn't care.  
  
"I'll try...." I said,then added softly,"Father...."  
  
****************************  
  
I stared out at the blue sea below the flying spaceship.My mind was clouded with thoughts...thoughts I myself couldn't talk about.Leaning back onto a seat in the Meeting Room,Ragnarok,I placed a piece of paper,an envelope,and a pen on the table.My comrades were all at the cockpit,knowing I had something private to do.  
  
Taking a deep breath,I took the pen and a moment to compose myself,then settled down to write the letter......or more like,stare at the blank sheet of paper...  
  
~How do I start?I'm not good at things like this....~  
  
After a few minutes of cracking my head,I finally got the answer.I wrote down the the first few words:  
  
'My dearest Angel,Rinoa,'  
  
It was then that I suddenly perked up.~Angel...~ That word rang a bell in my head.Where had I heard it before?From Griever....he said something about an Angel,the Lionhearted,and Crossfated.An image flashed in my head...the image of Rinoa and the picture or whatever you call it on her back.The picture of a pair of wings....did Griever mean....Rinoa was the Angel?  
  
Then,like tiny pieces of puzzles,it all came flying into my head.I finally understood what Griever meant.He had said,'When evil claims and confronts the Angel,the Lionhearted and Crossfated shall be one.' Evil....that's Zoan...and what he meant by claiming and confronting is kidnapping the Angel,Rinoa.And...and the Lionhearted...  
  
I reached up and held the pendant at my chest.The pendant of Griever...a lion...  
  
~So...I'm the Lionhearted?Then...the Crossfated...must be...~  
  
I froze as realisation hit me.Cross...only one man had that symbol...  
  
~Seifer?!How come I never thought of him?!~  
  
But when I regrouped my thoughts again,I began to wonder.Was I supposed to team up with Seifer to defeat Zoan?I could vaguely remember Griever saying something about us being one and all that...so.....  
  
~We have to cooperate....?~ My eyes widened in shock.~What?Me and Seifer?Cooperating?Being one powerful force to defeat the evil?I'm like asking the sky to drop down!!~  
  
I rested my head in my hands with a sigh.What to do.....?  
  
~Uggh...I'll think about it later....~ I grabbed the pen again and continued my letter.  
  
**************************  
  
"Okay,so now what?" Selphie turned to me when she had piloted the Ragnarok to the wide ocean below Centra.I frowned at the world map on the monitor at the cockpit and traced my finger around the thousands of small islands.  
  
"We contact the professor.He did say that he'd help us," I replied stonely.Selphie nodded and pressed a button.  
  
"Tee hee!SeeD Ragnarok to the Sir Laguna's office!" she chirped.Vine's voice came in through the speakers.  
  
"I am here.Vhere are you now?"  
  
"Just to the south of Centra.Which island is Zoan on?"  
  
"Very good.Listen carefully...." The whole long process of searching for the specific island began.It took longer than I had expected,with a few angry and impatient remarks continously from both Selphie and Vine.Selphie,because she was irritated with the 'long and bad-pronounced sentences',as she called them,from the latter.And Vine,because he was annoyed in return with Selphie's words.  
  
Finally,after what seemed like 2 hours or more,we spotted the island.On it,camouflaged cleverly,was a tall castle-like building,looking exactly like the white sand around it.I strained my eyes to see clearer,and I could noticed some small moving dots....probably monsters....  
  
Once more,I thank Vine for his help.Selphie stuck her tongue out at the speaker and shrugged.Then she turned to me.  
  
"Landing?"  
  
"There." I pointed at a wide area of sand near the castle and she nodded.When the Ragnarok reached the ground,I ran a hand in my hair and took a deep breath.Then,I cleared my throat politely,meaning to get everyone's attention.They turned to me at once.  
  
"If....if I really can't make it out....just....make sure you get Rinoa safe,okay?I don't want anything else to happen to her..." I said quietly."And...I want to say..." I trailed off,swallowing."You guys are the best friends anyone could have..."  
  
My comrades looked touched.Selphie had tears in her eyes and she hastily wiped them off."I'm sorry...but Squall...we've been through a lot together...all of us...are you...are you sure you want to do this?I mean...surely there's another way?"  
  
"Even if there is another way,there's no more time.I don't care....even if it means my life,I will save Rinoa..."  
  
There was a pause.Zell scratched his head and sighed."I have nothing to say..." he mumbled.  
  
Irvine raised his hands as if saying "Me too.".I looked at Quistis and noted her rather worried expression.I gestured towards the door.  
  
"Oh,Quistis....can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked as everyone walked out of the Ragnarok.My comrades stared at me in surprise,but I guess they respected my request.  
  
~Please...just one last moment,Quistis....~  
  
Chapter Forty One (Quistis' POV)  
  
I was surprised that Squall wanted to see me privately.Of all the people,why me?However,I nodded my head and patiently waited as he composed himself.The others had already got out of the Ragnarok.  
  
Finally,he pulled out a white envelope and held it out to me.I raised my eyebrows.~Huh?~  
  
"Give this to her...please...when everything is over..." he said.  
  
I didn't need to ask who the 'her' was.I knew it was Rinoa....nobody else.Ignoring the slight ache in my heart,I reached out and grasped the envelope.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"And...." he continued.He was trying to be calm,but I knew he couldn't.It was still hard for him to express his feelings,though Rinoa opened him up a little."And...tell her....tell her I love her...wtih all my heart and soul..."  
  
My eyes lowered down.Taking a deep breath,I nodded again."She knows,Squall..."  
  
"I want her to really know that....you'll tell her,won't you,Quistis?"  
  
~Squall....~ "Yeah." Tears were growing in my eyes,but I quickly blinked them away.He studied me for a while before suddenly wrapping his arms around me.I was shocked at his gesture,but somehow,I felt that his hug wasn't a lover's type...it was simply an affectionate hug from a comrade.I exhaled and hugged him back,knowing it was the first and last time I would be doing it.  
  
Chapter Forty Two (Zoan's POV)  
  
"Master..." Xu came running to me.I turned and noted her nervious and panicked expression at once.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"SeeDs....they're heading here..."  
  
I smiled thinly."And that Leonhart?"  
  
She nodded.I laughed softly and continued smiling.  
  
"Let them deal with the monsters....and while they're doing that,we will get ready for the ritual.Then...." I chuckled."Then...I will show them the true power of Zoan and Hixon..."  
  
"Yes,master.I will go and get the things ready." She turned and went to the door,but stopped when I called out for her again.  
  
"Oh yes,and Xu...." She turned to me and stared silently."Should you fail,you know what will happen,wouldn't you?"  
  
She lowered her eyes,then nodded after a pause."Indeed,master.."  
  
"Very good.Now go."  
  
Phew....a whole chapter....tired....anyway review pleaseee!! 


	15. To Hell

Gonna reach the climax after this chapter!!And to all these ppl(below),thank you so much for your reviews!!!!!I really appreciate them!!!To Mayonaka,Dark Raion,Jesse J and all the other who LOVE Squall,I'm really sorry,but like I said,it's 100% that he's gonna die and I've already put it firmly in my mind...but like I said also,he will still live too....he...hehehe...bein' cryptic..hehehehehehehehe....  
  
*#* Dark Raion,still love your fic!!Update it plzz!!  
  
*#*Mayonaka and Jesse J,I'm really really reeeeeeeeeelllly sorry!!  
  
**San,Aaron,Rinoa2,the green pixie with stick fairy or whatever(Sorry!!Your name is just too long!Hehe...),Rams12,Anonymous,Ani,Digi*Girl,Cloud Strife,Computer-Geekz,the Great Yoda,Rockstar,AngelDarling76,C.G.,Icedragon6171,Spi,Shindo Leonhart,?????(WHO IS THIS?!),Who Knows(What a name...),Katie,Rikku(YEAH!!I love her in ffx....wait,doesn't mean i love u....),Ashbear,Something,Almasy919(I love Seifer too!!),The Peachy One,Phoenix,Catseye,Rinny Leonhart,White Fang,Riley(he was my fave character in Buffy...he's so cute!!),R-Chan,Angelprinczess, Azora,Nicole Robinson,Ophelia,and Sephiroth(He was my fave in 7...damn cool...)  
  
~!!!~ Sorry if I forgot anyone else!!You've got right to mail me and complain!!He he....  
  
Chapter Forty Three (Squall's POV)  
  
The huge front doors opened with a loud creak.I peered in cautiously with my comrades.There was a silence as we noted the surroundings inside.The foyer was surprisingly brightly lit by a beautiful chandeliar hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa..." mumbled Zell,then turned to me."Going in?"  
  
"Of course," I replied,taking a step forward.As soon as all of us got in,the doors slammed shut with a bang,giving us a shock.  
  
"AHHH!" Selphie squealed in fright,but when she saw that it was just the door,she calmed down.Irvine tried to push or pull it open again,but it didn't budge.He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Is it a trap or what?" he said.  
  
"Trap or not,we're gonna search for Zoan." was my dry reply.Making sure I was properly junctioned,I beckoned to the others.  
  
"So,do we split up?" questioned Quistis when as she looked up the long stairs leading up.  
  
"Though it would be a good idea,I'd rather we not.It's a mysterious place,and I don't want any of us dead by walking off alone.Stay together," I commanded.They nodded in unison and we continued up the stairs.But as we came to the second flight,Zell,who was leading the way,suddenly stopped.  
  
"Whoa!Uh-oh....think we got company,guys..." he muttered.I and hurried in front.A weird looking Grendel was menacingly staring at us silently.When I looked closer,I saw that it was guarding a door before the next flight of steps.And that door was the place we needed to go.  
  
Calmly,I took out Lionheart and proceeded in a fighting stance.Taking my cue,my comrades immediately got ready for a battle.  
  
"Eeee,how come it's all black and red in colour?I thought Grendels are supposed to be golden and blue!" remarked Selphie,swinging her nunchaku about.  
  
"Well,let's have it scanned and see for ourselves." Irvine casted Scan on the Grendel and we waited impatiently for the information."Woow!" he exclaimed."Check this out!It's some sort of...mutated Grendel named Dracant.And it's also some sort of loyal guard dog to that Zoan guy."  
  
"Tell us the important info!What's its HP?!" Zell screamed.  
  
"Umm....'bout 57000...level 75."  
  
"Ah,piece o'cake," said Zell with confidence."But.....why isn't it attacking?"  
  
As if answering his question,Dracant lifted its head and gave a roar.Then came the thundering of claws and 4 other monsters of the same kind jumped down from the floor above,growling savagely,their bloodshot eyes blazing.  
  
"Uh....oh...this isn't good...." Zell lowered his fists a little.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered.Thinking we should be on the safe side,I casted Protect on everyone.Zell jumped up and gave the Dracant a punch,which was a huge mistake.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!" he shrieked in pain,clutching his fists and hopping around."Oww,oww,oww,owww!!!"  
  
"What the hell...?" Irvine raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Their as hard as rock!Damn,my hands!" Zell wailed.The Dracant gave a loud growl before rushing to Quistis and clawed her.She counterattacked physically,but the damage wasn't much.  
  
"Do we use magic?" she inquired.Selphie casted a fire spell on the monsters,but the damage was still very poor.Then she tried with Blizagga.  
  
"YEAH!That's it!They're weak againt ice!!Tee hee!" she squealed.Irvine gave her a thumbs up and started casting ice magic like mad.Within fifteen to twenty minutes,the lifeless bodies of the Dracants laid on the carpet.  
  
"Phew." Zell wiped a sweat above his brow." 'Bout time,too."  
  
I went to the door and opened it.Inside was a dining room,decorated to the max.It was almost too colourful for me to even look at it.~Is this Zoan guy some kind of person who likes merry colours?!~  
  
I shrugged and moved on to the stairs.  
  
"Uh,just asking,you know...where're we actually heading to?" Irvine questioned rather nervously.  
  
"We need to find the Sorceror..." I replied.  
  
~And Rinoa...~ I added in my mind.  
  
Chapter Forty Four (Rinoa's POV)  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I demanded a Xu pushed me along the hallway roughly.I was getting mad and tired of all the mysterious plans that she was having for me.  
  
"Just get going," she replied drily.  
  
"Bitch....." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I HEARD that." She gave me an icy stare.I returned with a "Yeah,like I care?" look and she growled something I couldn't hear clearly.I just rolled my eyes and continued walking reluctantly.Finally,she stopped me in front of two doors and opened them,then shoved me in.I found myself in a room with only long candles lighting it up at the sides.There was a throne- like seat with the back facing me up in front.Although it was dark,I knew Zoan must be there.  
  
And I was SO right...  
  
"Greetings,Sorceress," he said.  
  
"Greetings,Sorceror," I responded sarcastically.He gave a low chuckle and turned his seat.When I saw who's body he had taken just then,my eyes couldn't help widening in shock.  
  
"Nida....." I said softly.True,it WAS Nida....a Nida being controlled by Zoan...  
  
And a Nida with a bloodied hole in his chest...  
  
I cast Xu a poisoning look.How could she?!Almost everyone in Garden knew that the poor guy had a supposed-to-be-secret crush on her,so she must have used that to her advantage.  
  
"He was so easy...." She smiled icily,then added,"And foolish as well..."  
  
"You--" I began.  
  
"Xu,leave us,please...." Zoan interrupted calmly.Although his tone was hard,she did not flinch.She just bowed and mumbled,"Yes,master.",then left us alone,shutting the doors.I focused on the Sorceror,feeling angry.It was a little sad too...seeing Nida not being himself.He was truly a great friend to me,Squall,and the others when we were back in Garden.I remembered,he used to come to me(me being the Counsellor and all that...)and pour out all his feelings about Xu...how he liked the way she talked to him...how she smiled...how she did everything!  
  
But now....she's just a rotten little traitor...  
  
"What do you want?" I asked grumpily as Zoan studied me from his seat.He smiled and took up a goblet to his mouth,taking a sip at whatever was inside.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time,Sorceress....will you--"  
  
"I've answered that question before.You know my answer very well," I said coldly.  
  
"Oh?How fortunate that I'm being in a very good mood...I'm asking again...one last time,Sorceress.."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!My answer is NO!!" I yelled at him,furious.He smiled again and chuckled softly.  
  
"A quick response...just what I need...." he said coolly."Oh,and just to let you know,the SeeDs are already here..."  
  
My anger washed away immediately."Squall...?" I raised my eyes hopefully.  
  
"Ah yes....that pathetic knight of yours...Squall Leonhart..."  
  
My heart jumped in joy and relief.~I knew it!!I knew Squall would come save me....~  
  
"Ah,but do not be so happy,my dear Sorceress.I doubt they will be....strong enough....to face my little pets down there....and even if they DO reach here...what a fine surprise they will get..."  
  
"They'll be alright...if they're strong enough to defeat Ultimecia,then they'll surely kill you too!!"  
  
"Ultimecia...." Zoan laughed out loud."Do you think she is more powerful than me?Well,yes,she will be if I am like this...but once I get your powers,I will be much more powerful than her!Do not forget that your powers were once Edea's,my dear."  
  
"Don't think it'll be easy getting my powers!I won't give them to you!!" I shot back defensively,my whole body trembling in anger.His eyes gleamed dangerously.Placing the goblet down,he got up and advanced to me slowly,flipping out a wicked looking combat knife.I eyed it carefully,but knowing that he wasn't going to kill me.I was far too valuable for him.  
  
"You forgot something important,Sorceress..." He began circling me around with an evil grin.I just stood still and said nothing."You forgot about pain and suffering....THAT....is the key to my goal..."  
  
"Torture me all you want...you still won't get my powers..." I replied quietly but firmly.He laughed again,stopping behind me.I didn't know what he was doing.I didn't care.  
  
"You're a beautiful creature,Sorceress...it is a shame to see you in love with a SeeD....a person you should fear....a person you should hate with a vengence..."  
  
I told myself to be strong...that everything he was saying was a lie...but like before,I couldn't push away the tiny truth of his statements.I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing out.~No more...please...~  
  
"You don't want to be a Sorceress....you just want to be a normal girl...to SUIT with that sweetheart of yours...am I right?" His voice was directly into my ear,so I guessed he must be really near.I bit my lip in frustration but made no move to run away from him.  
  
"Am I right?" he repeated.  
  
"No..." I lied under my breath.How many times was I gonna lie?It was the damn truth that I really hated being a Sorceress,though I only admitted that to Squall.Everyone knew it was simply impossible for a Sorceress to love a SeeD and vice versa,but we didn't care about that fact.Just as long as we were together,Squall never really minded anything else...  
  
"I can read your mind,Sorceress...there is no use denying it..."  
  
"Leave me alone...."  
  
"I can fulfill your wish....your wish to become a normal mortal...don't you want it?" I felt his hands massaging my shoulders gently.Then,like our last encounter,I began to feel weak again.~What is happening?!I....I need to...~  
  
"No...get away from me," I gasped.Summoning all my limbs to move,I tried to escape from his grasp,but he held me back forcefully and the cold steel of the knife touched stung my neck.  
  
"Surely you cannot resist my offer,Sorceress...exchange your powers for a normal life...." he said huskily.  
  
"I...I don't..." My legs gave way beneath me and I suddenly collapsed,but he caught me just in time and pulled me up,laying me against him to give me a steady hold.  
  
"I just need your powers...nothing else....and then you will have what you've always wanted...." he whispered intoxicatingly."Is that a deal...?'  
  
"What....what are you...what are you doing to me?" I asked wearily.He chuckled into my ear.  
  
"I'm just....extracting...a little of your energy,since I don't have enough now....don't worry....there won't be any pain....well,unless you resist,of course..." He pressed the knife harder against my skin.Much as I wanted to pull away,I couldn't.Little by little,I felt my every bit of energy flowing away....  
  
I fainted again.  
  
Chapter Forty Five (Seifer's POV)  
  
I couldn't believe it......I couldn't believe that somebody like Seifer Almasy could act like that.The kiss Seryn and I shared was anough to make my eyes pop out of their sockets,and now....now here she was,lying in my arms,her eyes closed.It surprised me that that position made me feel safe and secured too....just like what she would be feeling....  
  
~What happened to me...?I wasn't like this before....the only time was...when Rinoa....~ I dismissed all my thoughts.I didn't want to think of anything...I just wanted to savour the feeling of a girl in my arms,lying against me,asleep.  
  
I guess...that's what they meant by....true love,huh?  
  
I sighed and laid my head on hers.Just as I was about to fall into slumber,the steel door clicked and opened with a loud creaking noise which woke up Seryn.She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"My,my,aren't we cosy?" I narrowed my eyes at the sound of Xu's voice.Why was the little bitch always around?!Needed to babysit us or what?!  
  
"Shut the hell up and get out," I growled.She laughed and waved her finger at me.  
  
"Ah ah ah,I'm not here to see both of you getting comfortable with each other.Step out," she ordered.  
  
"And if we don't?" I replied challengingly.  
  
"There's something called force,if you don't know...." she answered with a big smile.I smirked and still didn't move.She shook her head in fake sadness and clicked her finger.Two Forbiddens immediately came into the cell and approached me.They pulled both Seryn and I up and planted the sharp swords at our necks,then looked at Xu enquiringly.She nodded outside.  
  
"Make it quick," she grumbled.The Forbiddens hurriedly obliged and pulled us somewhere.All the time,Xu still kept that sickening smile on her face,and my hands itched to take a knife and tear the whole skin off her head.  
  
"Where are they taking us?" whispered Seryn to me.Although I knew the answer,I just shrugged.  
  
"Don't know," I lied.In my mind,I answered differently,~To hell....~  
  
Chapter Forty Six (Squall's POV)  
  
"Phew!Dead at last," muttered Irvine as he did the finishing blow on a Ruby Dragon.I exhaled heavily as I hung Lionheart at my waist.The whole castle was infested with monsters,not normal ones,though.It was as if they were mutated or were the results of some crazy experiment.But the six of us did okay,with the help of the GFs and magic.  
  
I didn't know how many hours had gone by since we'd arrived.I had lost track of the time we had left,too,but according to Zell's watch,we still had about one and a half hours.My patience was thinning.~Where in the world was Rinoa and Zoan?!?!~  
  
We took a few more minutes to walk and battle other monsters.It was strange that Diablos' Encounter-None ability couldn't work,so we had no choice but to fight the monsters.After our third battle with yet another Dracant,we suddenly heard footsteps running towards us.The person running was gasping and panting for air.Hope suddenly rose in my heart.~Please...please...please...let it be her....~  
  
"Commander Leonhart!!" I turned at the familiar voice.Xu was there,her face beet red,her hands on her knees,and panting fast."You're here!"  
  
"Xu!" my comrades echoed and rushed towards her.I followed them,still expressionless.  
  
"What's up?What happened,Xu?" I asked,atone.  
  
"No...no time...to explain,sir...Rinoa...and the...the Sorceror....they're there!" she panted.Quistis casted a Cure on her to make her feel better,and she began talking normally again."Sir!The Sorceror....he plans to--"  
  
"I know what he's planning," I snapped."Where's Rinoa?And that traitor Seryn Cauley?!"  
  
"Rinoa is with the Sorceror,sir.And Seryn is there too.They--"  
  
"Bring me to them!"  
  
"Oh....alright,sir." Xu saluted and started running again.My comrades and I followed her quickly.  
  
"How come you're here?" asked Selphie in surprise."Did they let you out or something?"  
  
"No,I escaped." was her answer.No more was said as she brought us up to the forth floor of the castle and down a dim hallway.It was a long way,but I didn't care about the distance...as long as I got to see Rinoa...  
  
"Sir!They're in here!" Xu gestured to two doors with torches at the sides.Slipping out Lionheart,I grimly kicked open the doors and barged in.It was also dim inside,but I could vaguely see someone sitting right at the end of the room.My grip on the gunblade tightened.  
  
"Zoan!!" I roared.It would have been fine if something else didn't happened that moment.The doors behind us slammed shut and someone leaned casually against it,a smile on her face.A smile that made my heart suddenly cold.  
  
"Xu?!What're you doing?!" Quistis screamed and rushed to the doors,but as if a forcefield was casted on them,she was slammed back as she hit it.Zell caught hold of her just in time before she fell down.  
  
"XU?!?!Are you mad?!?!" Selphie said,her eyes wide with shock.My heart turned colder when Xu replied with a wicked laugh and said,"You SeeDs are just so naive...it was easier than I thought to get you all here..."  
  
"What the hell--" I started,but a voice boomed throughout the room loudly.  
  
"Ah...SeeDs....you are finally here......good job,Xu..."  
  
"A pleasure,master." Xu bowed humbly.I stared at her,suddenly feeling sick.  
  
~WHAT.....??!?!??!~  
  
  
  
GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!I just love to hang ya all up!!!!AREN'T I MEAN!?!!?!??! (REVIEW!!!) 


	16. Pain

Sorry for the late update!!I've just been playing FFX and trying to beat it,and it was unexpectedly quick,the Final Battle!!Keahahahahahaha.........anyway,enjoy....  
  
@Dark Raion,I really love your fics!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@I'm mentioning your name again,Mayonaka!!Wooohooooo!!  
  
@Jesse J,that was a LOOOOOOOOONG review you post up there!Hehe!  
  
@San,be patient,my child....Geahahahahah......  
  
hapter Forty Seven (Squall's POV)  
  
I couldn't explain how shocked and bewildered I was at that moment.What the heck was going on?Why was Xu acting like that?And why had she called Zoan 'master' ?  
  
Then,as if my mind snapped open,light dawned on me in a horrifying manner.I saw through everything....all the things that happened...every incident that fell upon us....how Xu fitted into the puzzle....  
  
"You!!" I growled,pointing at Xu,who was grinning widely."Traitor!!You were in all these!You pulled all of us into it!YOU kidnapped Rinoa!!!"  
  
"My dear Commander." She made a sad clicking noise with her tongue."How slow you are in understanding....didn't you realise it from the start?And you call yourself...the SeeD Commander of Balamb Garden and a Sorceress' Knight?"  
  
"I can't believe I trusted you!!The headmaster,too!!And this is how you repay us?!?" I roared in fury."Kissing some Sorceror's ass,working with him and Seryn to kill and kidnap Rinoa?!?!?"  
  
Xu simply laughed.She laughed so hard that she was bending down and clutching her stomach.When she finished,she looked up at us and shook her head."So my plan worked....you fell into my trap and really thought Seryn is inside this too?"  
  
That question made my eyebrows arched up for a moment before going back down."What the hell do you mean?" I snapped.  
  
"Enough!" Zoan shouted,slapping his hand down on the table in front of him."SeeDs,do not anger me!!"  
  
This time,I turned to him,my eyes blazing.Raising Lionheart,I boldly walked to him,but just a few metres before I could reach his place,another forcefield blocked my way.Angry,I slashed down at it with all my might,but that action only caused me to tumble back in frustration.  
  
"Where's Rinoa,you bastard?!?!"  
  
He laughed softly and got up.Until then,I couldn't see how he looked like,but when he walked towards me,I got another shock.My comrades gasped.  
  
"Nida!" Selphie and Quistis cried out.Irvine grunted in surprise,but Zell's reaction was the worst.I knew Nida was his next best pal after all of us as they had their rooms next to each other and shared practically every class.  
  
"How could you?!" Zell ran to Xu and was immediately blocked by the forcefield,but he was too enraged to care about it.He started raining punch after punch and kick after kick on the hard surface,ignoring the pain.After a few minutes,he stopped,panting and tired,staring at Xu angrily."He liked you.....didn't you know?!?!"  
  
"And that was what caused him to be here...." she replied calmly with that stupid smile of hers.Zell punched hard for one last time and growled something under his breath.  
  
"Xu," Zoan said,nodding behind him.She returned his nod with another of her own and walked casually to him.My comrades and I eyed her furiously.My hands on my gunblade were shaking in anger.  
  
After Xu had disappeared into the dark,I yelled at Zoan again,"WHERE'S RINOA?!?!?!"  
  
"Patience,Leonhart...the fun will start soon...." Zoan replied with a smile,approaching me.  
  
"You..." I took up Lionheart and intended to slam it down onto him,but like lightning,he casted Fira on me and I fell back against my comrades,who immediately came to aid me.  
  
"I'll say again...." Zoan calmly countered."Wait..."  
  
Chapter Forty Eight (Rinoa's POV)  
  
"Hey!!Wake up!!" a bothered voice called out and someone shook me roughly.My eyes fluttered open and I moaned,tired,"What...?"  
  
"I said wake up!!" My arm was pulled at.Realising who's voice it was,I took my hand back and snapped,"What the heck do you want?!"  
  
Xu waved a finger wearily at me."Get out."  
  
"I'm NOT going to be ordered by some--" I stopped abruptly when she pressed the bare hard,cold steel of a blade against my neck.  
  
"Be polite,Sorceress,and get out," she said sweetly.I gave her a killing glare and got off the bed I was on.Looking sour and bad-tempered,I allowed her to pull me to where she wanted to bring me without saying another word.I noticed we were going to the room I had last been in,the one where I had talked to Zoan for the second time.What did he want now?My energy again?Surprisingly enough,I felt alright,not tired or anything as I would have expected.  
  
"Wait..." I heard his voice saying as Xu reached a door.Opening it,she shoved me in and held my arms tightly again.  
  
"Master," she said urgently.  
  
"Ah..just in time..." Zoan answered.It was then that I realised there were other people in the room as well.Although it was rather dim,I could feel his presence anywhere.  
  
"Squall!" I cried out and tried to run to him,but Xu pulled me back roughly,saying,"Ah ah ah,not so fast..."  
  
"Rinoa?!" I heard his footsteps coming towards me,but I also felt another thing touching my neck.Xu chuckled evilly and said,"One more step,Commander...and you'll know what's next..."  
  
Squall froze at once,his eyes on fire.It hurt me so much more to see him so near,and yet I couldn't touch him....  
  
"Squall..." I whimpered.I couldn't help the falling tears.I was just too glad to see him....glad..and a little heart broken too,I guess...  
  
"Back off," ordered Xu,noticing the close distance between both of us.Squall didn't move or say anything.He just looked at me with his loving eyes as I stared back at him,crying.  
  
"Back off!!" Xu brought her arm harder against my neck.I could feel the sharp blade slicing through my skin slightly and I gave another whimper.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" Squall's hand reached out in protest.Xu laughed again.  
  
"Then move..."  
  
Reluctantly,he took a step back,then another,and another.His eyes never left mine.  
  
*I'll save you.....don't worry....* They told me.I sobbed,pained when I saw the anxious look on his face.  
  
"Let the show begin..." Zoan snapped his fingers.Almost at once,the whole room was lit up brightly.There was the sound of chains rattling and long,steel bars slammed down onto the floor from the ceiling,trapping Zell,Quistis,Selphie,and Irvine.They exclaimed in shock and surprise.Zell immediately kicked at the hard bars and tried to wrench them open,but to no avail.Squall was alarmed too.He casted Blizzaga at the bars,but still,nothing happened.  
  
"Hahaha!You really think you can break those bars?" Zoan taunted."Xu,get up here."  
  
Xu obeyed without a word.He grabbed me and pulled me to him roughly.Squall took a step in front at once,his eyes clouded with fear and anger.There were shrieks from behind.I saw the others crouching in a ring of blazing fire,keeping as close to each other as possible.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!' Selphie screamed.Then the flames died down.  
  
"Irritate me,Leonhart,and that happens.Learn from your mistake..." Zoan said.He turned to me and coolly asked,"Now,Sorceress...in exchange of you--"  
  
"I told you before!I'm not giving you my powers!!" I shouted back.  
  
"Mmm....just the answer I wanted for some fun..." He snapped his fingers again.A door at the side slided open and something walked in in a stoic manner.I saw that it was a weird looking Blitz-like monster.It slowly walked to Squall and tried to pull his gunblade away,but Squall countered with a slash.However,the attack didn't damage the Blitz at all,which calmly snatched Lionheart off and flung it to the other end of the room.Before Squall could say a word,it caught hold of him by the neck and brought him up into the air.A torrent of electricity flowed through him at once and he cried out in pain.The others behind gasped in terror.  
  
I was horrified."Squall!" I tried to run to him but Zoan faced me to him forcefully.  
  
"No need to spoil the fun so fast,Sorceress," he said and smiled wider when Squall's screams were louder.I was crying helplessly,begging,"Please!Stop!!Stop it!!"  
  
Zoan just smiled as he watched silently.I pulled at his arms hysterically,my tears falling down without stopping."Just watch,Sorceress..." he whispered to me.I wanted to stab him in the chest over and over again...to run to Squall and get him away from the torture....  
  
~Squall!~  
  
Chapter Forty Nine (Squall's POV)  
  
Pain...oh my God,that was the thing I hated the most at that moment.I could feel every bolt of lightning magic searing through my body.I could hear the shocked gasps from my comrades and the panicked pleads from Rinoa.....  
  
I could sense the satisfaction Zoan was feeling....  
  
"Stop it,please!!He'll die!!" Rinoa sobbed.  
  
"I want your answer,Sorceress...THE answer...." reponded Zoan.  
  
My vision began to blur.I only saw dark spots in front of me and the smell of death was stronger.However,I could hear the slight hesitation in Rinoa's voice when she replied,"Alright!I'll give you my pow--"  
  
"No!" I croaked wearily,clutching the Blitz's hand which was around my neck."Rin...don't...your powers....ugh..."  
  
"Say it,Sorceress," taunted Zoan gleefully."You've already killed your mother....you don't want to kill your pathetic knight this time,do you?"  
  
~Rinoa,no,don--~  
  
"I'll give you my powers!!Just....just stop torturing him!!" screamed Rinoa.  
  
~No...!~  
  
"Just the answer I wanted..." Zoan waved a hand at the Blitz and it released its grip on me.I collapsed onto the floor at once,the impact knocking my breath away.My whole body was sore and aching with blazing pain.My head...my arms...my hands...my legs...everywhere...  
  
Pain....  
  
I was too tired to open my eyes.I simply laid there,trying to deal with the fire inside me.I heard footsteps coming towards me.I heard someone sobbing and crying...someone who sat me up and hugged me tightly...  
  
"Oh Squall...." Rinoa's sweet voice floated to my ears.I commanded my hand to reach up and caress her face lovingly,but that was all I could do.Then she set me down again,concentrated,and casted Curaga on me.My strength immediately replenish and I felt my energy flowing in me once more.  
  
"Rinoa...." I slipped my arms around her and hugged her tenderly.She was still crying,her hot tears wetting my jacket.For a moment,our surroundings just disappeared....it was as if everything and everyone else around me had melted away....only the both of us sat there.....two lovers as one.....  
  
"I knew you'd come,Squall...I knew it...." she murmured,her arms circling my neck tightly.  
  
"You're going to be safe..don't worry...." I replied,burying my face into her hair.  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Enough.Xu,go," ordered Zoan,pointing at us.My ming thought quickly.I saw Lionheart at the other end of the room,but the Blitz was blocking my way.Rinoa was with me,and I wasn't going to lose her again.  
  
~I guess it's all or nothing......~  
  
I pulled Rinoa up and hurried her to the other end of the room,the one opposite where my gunblade was.The Blitz tried to grab me again,but I slid out of his way.I made sure Rinoa was safely behind me,and then summoned a Guardian Force,the king of all.  
  
"Aid us,Bahamut..." I said as the mighty dragon appeared in a surprisingly short time and looked at me.  
  
*Yes,Master Leonhart?In what way may I help?*  
  
"That.." I pointed at the bars trapping my comrades."And that." I pointed at the Blitz.Bahamut nodded and concentrated his energy,preparing for Mega Flare.When the moment came,he unleashed the devastating attack.I hoped to goodness that it would really finish the Blitz off and destroy the bars.~Please....Please......~  
  
The Blitz was shaken and it collapsed to the floor,but it was still moving slowly.A pang of alarm shot through me.However,Bahamut once again prepared for Mega Flare,and the pulsated blasts from his second attack finally caused the Blitz to crumble into dust.The bars were still holding up,but when Zell tried to wrench them open again,they broke easily.  
  
"Hey?" Zell exclaimed in surprise."What the...?"  
  
I didn't know what or how it happened.There wasn't time to think about that.I dismissed Bahamut and quickly ran to my gunblade,grabbed it,and swung it up in defense,once more making sure that Rinoa was behind me.  
  
"You!SeeDs,you will pay for what you have done!!" roared Zoan furiously,his fist clenched so hard that it was almost white.By that time,my comrades were all free and they hurried to stand beside me,weapons ready.I narrowed my gaze at both Zoan and Xu,who was unexpectedly looking quite calm.  
  
Then all of us got another shock and surprise.Two familiar figures appeared behind Zoan and an equally familiar voice sounded out.  
  
"Who's gonna pay now,huh?"  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!Hanging again,huh?Awww,I'm mean,man!!I know it's lame.....sob sob...my brain isn't working!! @@@@(Review)@@@@ 


	17. Break Out & Away

Thanks a lot for your reviews,my dear readers!Hehehehehe....really inspired me to write more..ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Fifty (Seifer's POV)  
  
I paced around the room,worried.Seryn was at a corner,observing me,but I didn't notice her at all.I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.  
  
~Damn,damn,damn....I need to find a way to get out....we're both gonna be dead in here....but how?~ I stopped at the door and listened carefully.There was no sound to be heard.Taking a deep breath,I placed my hands firmly onto the door knob(Or more like,handle...) and pulled with all my might.It didn't even budge.I tried pushing instead,but still,nothing happened.  
  
"What the damn hell..." Vulgar words started dropping out from my mouth in a low tone.I completely forgot that Seryn was there with me and I jumped when her voice sounded behind me.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?"  
  
"Nothing...." I once more pushed and pulled at the door but was only rewarded with a bigger disappointment."Dammit!If only I had more magic...I've only got a Firaga here!" I complained,kicking myself for not stocking up when I was back in Balamb Garden.  
  
"I've got one more Firaga and Thundaga here if you want..." stated Seryn unexpectedly.I arched an eyebrow at her and growled,"Why didn't you say so earlier?That could've saved us ages ago!"  
  
"Well you didn't ask!" she shot back.  
  
"Never mind," I said wearily,tired of arguing."Hey wait,if you've got those magic,why didn't you use them to break open the door when you were caught here?"  
  
She blushed,hesitating."Umm,well...actually...I'm not a very good fighter...I don't really like using magic.."  
  
~Huh...really....~  
  
"Hey,what about you?" she demanded with dignity."You got a Firaga,you could've break down your own door too!"  
  
"Ya think only a Firaga can destroy a door?Ahh,forget 'bout it.I'm gonna draw the magic from ya,okay?"  
  
"Alright.But what're you going to do with all them?"  
  
"Just see..." I drawed the Firaga and Thundaga from her and sighed in relief.~Oh yeah,Seifer Almasy's comin' out,baby!~  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"What else?I'm gonna use the magic to break down this door!Plus,if you don't know,I'm also gonna combine the two fire spells and make it stronger.I bet this door will be dust!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
It took me a few minutes so complete my task of combining the two Firagas.Then I waved Seryn back,concentrated,and casted the Thundaga onto the door.It was a little damaged.I concentrated harder for a stronger spell,then casted the two remaining spells.The iron on the door slowly melted away and Seryn and I waited breathlessly.What it going to work...?  
  
Summoning all my strength,I gave the door a mighty kick.I couldn't explain the jolts of pain and the impact that shot through from my leg to my body,but I forgot all about those feelings when I saw the door down on the floor.  
  
"Heh...heh heh heh....." I started laughing softly by myself.Seryn gave me a weird stare as if I'd gone mad.I quickly stopped when I remembered another problem we both had.  
  
We didn't have our weapons...  
  
"Ahhhh,damn..." I gave Seryn the signal to be quiet and silently stepped out,looking around.Nobody was about.~Phew....~  
  
"Quiet now," I whispered to Seryn.She nodded and followed me as I scouted around the area.After a few minutes,when I was almost about to lose my temper and patience,I suddenly spotted something in another room that made my eyes gleam in delight.  
  
~Oh yeah!Hyperion!!~ I ran to my gunblade,which was hung onto the wall.I took it,rubbing my fingers lovingly on the smooth surface.Hyperion was my most treasuered asset...besides my pride,I must admit...  
  
"Hey,how 'bout you?Where's your weapon?" I turned to a pink cheeked Seryn.She shrugged and replied,"Umm,I didn't take it with me..."  
  
~Oh...she said she wasn't a really good fighter,didn't she?~ "Okay...stay...stay close to me then," I said,unsure.I noticed her eyes brightened up at my words and she nodded happily,causing me to remember our kiss in the other room.Rather hesitantly,I gave in to my heart and reached out for her hand,grasping it.She stared down,then at me.  
  
"Stay close to me," I repeated.  
  
Chapter Fifty One (Seryn's POV)  
  
I couldn't imagine how in the wide world could Seifer Almasy act like that.Rinoa had told me plenty of times that he didn't care about anything else except things that interest him.So...that means...  
  
~That means...he likes me too?!~ I couldn't help blushing a little as I followed him.We walked for what seemed like an eternity and then he stopped,looking a little impatient.  
  
"Isn't there any way out of here?I'm surprised that there're no monsters here as well..."  
  
"I kinda remember this place...we passed here when Xu brought us to the other room,right?" I countered.  
  
"I guess," he muttered."Let's try this way." He pulled me down another hallway.It was then that we heard a voice shouting,"You!SeeDs,you will pay for what you've done!"  
  
"Aha!" Seifer pounced onto a nearby door."That Zoan guy...and SeeDs,huh?That means our Puberty Boy Commander is already here...."  
  
"Are we going in?"  
  
"I'll go.I don't want you to get--"  
  
"I'm coming with you," I cut in firmly.He studied me for a while before giving me a cocky grin.  
  
"Gentleman first." He opened the door silently and we tiptoed in.It was quite dark where we were,but the wide room before us was lit brightly.I saw,to my joy,that Rinoa was there,along with the SeeD Commander and his other friends.Xu was standing with another man I could vaguely recognise as a student from Garden,Nida-something.  
  
"Who's gonna pay now,huh?" Seifer said cockily,his gunblade raised.I heard the others there gasp in shock and surprise.  
  
"Seifer!!" They,with the exception of the Commander,squealed.  
  
"And Seryn?!" Rinoa added,her eyes as wide as saucers.I gave her a weak wave of the hand and mouthed out 'I'm safe'.  
  
"Ya can't have all the fun for yourself,Puberty Boy,so I decided to spoil it a little." Seifer pointed his gunblade at the Nida and Xu.Both of them were plainly horrified when they saw us.  
  
"Whatever," I heard the Commander mutter.  
  
"Xu!How did they get out?!" I was surprised when I heard Nida's voice.It wasn't his at all.He sounded...evil...and sinister...  
  
"Master...I....I..I don't know..." stammered the pale and terrified Xu.  
  
"Didn't I say,should you fail,you would be--"  
  
"Ahhh,save your speech for later,Sorceror," interrupted Seifer."That's if,there IS a later...'cuz here's one for ya now!" In a swift movement,he ran to Zoan(who,I assumed,was inside Nida's body)and swung his gunblade down in attempt to injure him,but before his weapon could even touch anything,a fire spell was casted on him.He fell back with a grunt.  
  
"Hahaha!You want to kill me with your pathetic weapons?You must be joking..." sneered Zoan with a laugh.Then his eyes gleamed dangerously."I'll let my little pets deal with you!Drac!!Xiphos!!Camlot!!Come to me!!"  
  
The sound of feet(or paws..)clicking on the stone floor thundered throughout the room.The two other huge doors at the end of the room flew open as three wicked looking and extremely weird monsters appeared,snarling and growling.I could identify them,one as a bigger-than-usual-Grendel,one more a Blue Dragon...or more like,a Bluish-Green Dragon,and the last one,one of the strongest and hardest monsters ever lived on the planet,a really HUGE Ruby Dragon,which roar could even cause me to feel the vibration through the floor.  
  
~Uh-oh.....~  
  
Chapter Fifty Two (Squall's POV)  
  
"WHOA!!" Zell exclaimed in shock."It's really big!!"  
  
"I didn't know Ruby Dragons could grow THAT large!" Selphie said.  
  
"Rinoa,stay behind me." I turned to her in concern and she nodded.  
  
"Be careful," she reminded.I returned her nod with one of my own and raised Lionheart,preparing for battle.A noise was heard beside me and when I turned,I scowled,seeing that it was Seifer with a cocky smile on his lips.  
  
"Don't want Puberty Boy getting injured,you know..." he remarked.  
  
"Shut up," I growled.  
  
"There's no time for arguing,guys!!" squealed Selphie as the Grendel,known as Drac,clawed out at her but she evaded."Squall!!"  
  
I didn't say anything,just rushed to the monster and slashed at it,pleased when blood gushed out from the cut and it roared in pain.Seifer,not to be outdone,gave it another slash and it countered with its tail blade.  
  
"Damn!" Seifer clutched his wound.Although I didn't want to,I grudgingly casted a Cura on him.He said nothing but gave me a thankful nod.  
  
"Woow...woow,WOOW!!!" Zell screamed as the Ruby Dragon swung its tail out at us.The other dragon inflicted poison to Irvine and Selphie immediately threw him an Antidote.He grinned at her,saying,"Thanks,Sefie!"  
  
"Tee hee!I don't want my cowboy dying out here!" Selphie jumped aroung gleefully.I didn't know how she could still be so happy when we were in such a condition,but I had no time to think about it.The Drac was about to attack me when an Ultima and a Holy were casted on it,inflicting plenty of damage and finishing it off.I turned to Rinoa and gave her a small thankful smile,knowing that she was the one who used the magic.  
  
"Zell,look out!" Quistis suddenly yelled.The Blue Dragon,Xiphos,flipped its tail towards Zell,who was too slow to evade.He fell flat onto the floor and jumped up immediately,looking furious.  
  
"Okay,now I'm really mad!" He clenched his fists,preparing for Duel.Then he rushed to Xiphos and cascaded a Punch Rush on it,followed by a Mach Kick,a Dolphin Blow,and lastly,Different Beat."Oh yeah,baby!!" Zell said as he kicked the dragon into the air and rained one last strong kick on it to bring it down.Seeing that the dragon was already weak,Quistis summoned Shiva and the critter was dead in no time.  
  
~Okay....now for the Ruby Dragon....~  
  
But....  
  
"AHH!!Squall,help me!!!" A dagger stabbed my heart as Rinoa's voice rang in alarm.I turned at once to find Xu pulling her away,disappearing with Zoan behind a door.I could have killed myself for leaving her alone even for a moment.Why didn't I keep her protected and look out for any funny ideas from Xu or Zoan?!  
  
"Rinoa!Dammit!!" I ran to the closed door,but stopped when I remembered my comrades.I couldn't leave them to fight the Ruby Dragon alone.Ruby Dragons were powerful,and this one didn't seem like it would die easily.  
  
~Oh God!What am I gonna do?!~  
  
However,Quistis decided for me."Squall,go save Rinoa!We'll handle this!" she called out.Selphie casted a Blizzaga on the Ruby Dragon and backed her up,"Yeah,Squall!Go!!We'll catch up with you when this guys's dead!!"  
  
I nodded and ran to the door before suddenly remembering Griever's words.  
  
*When evil claims the Angel,the Lionhearted and Crossfated shall be one....*  
  
~Seifer...~ I turned back to my comrades (for once,with Seifer as well...) and said,"Guys!I need Seifer with me!"  
  
He looked at me as if the sky was going to drop down.My comrades gaped and stared at me as well.  
  
"WHAT?!" Selphie squeaked.  
  
"Squall,you mad or--" began Zell but I interrupted him.  
  
"I need him to fight Zoan with me.Griever told me that I alone can't defeat him.Guys,please!"  
  
"Seifer,get outta here!" Quistis commanded,catching my drift.  
  
"Huh,Puberty Boy needing my help?This is a--"  
  
"SEIFER,GO!!!" Quistis practically screamed her lungs out."Rinoa might die!!"  
  
"Seifer," Seryn said urgently.He looked at her and surprisingly,as I've never seen Seifer Almasy obeying or taking concern about a girl before,he nodded and assured her,"I'll be back.Be careful and stay with them,okay?"  
  
~Whoa....whatever...~ "Dammit,Seifer,come on!" I tried to open the door but it was locked.Impatient and angry,I casted Flare on it,breaking it down.A lighted hallway leading down to somewhere else was before me and I wasted no time thinking of anything else.As I ran down some stairs there,Seifer followed me,muttering something under his breath.We came to a fork soon and I was devastated.Which way should I follow?I didn't have time to check both!  
  
*The left one,Leonhart....the left...* A sudden voice rang in my mind.I silently thanked Griever and made my way to the left path,down another flight of stairs,praying in my heart and head.  
  
~Hang on,Rinoa...just hang on.....~  
  
  
  
Yeah,and Hang On readers!!HAHAHAHAHA!!MAN,I'M SO DAMN MEAN!!!  
  
@@@REVIEW@@@ 


	18. The Lionhearted

The two chapters here are specially dedicated to Mayonaka!!Woohoo!To get yer attention,a little bigger,to MAYONAKA!!!Ya really gave me a lot of inspiration when you posted that review saying you just came back from Cuba!Yeaaaaaah!Me,the Queen of Cliffhangers,huh?Ha..haha...hahahaha....just wait...and see....--sounds familiar,ain't it?!?!  
  
Chapter Fifty Three (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I tried to wriggle away from Xu's grip,but that only made her tighten her grasp on me.I considered using some magic(I was surprised that my powers could work,since it didn't before,but maybe the weren't any anti- magic fields around anymore...)but realised that I couldn't possibly cast something onto someone who was holding me from behind,and Zoan was probably only gonna reflect the magic off.Anyway,he was way too far in front of me.  
  
"Xu,make it quick!It is almost time..." Zoan snapped.Xu said nothing,but quickened her pace.I frowned in puzzlement.What did Zoan mean?Time for what?  
  
Finally, both he and Xu stopped in a dark room.Zoan lighted a torch,chanted some words,and a ring of fire immediately appeared,lighting the whole room up.It was a strange place with a weird looking symbol in the centre.The fire was around the room,and I also noticed some greenish looking liquid surrounding the fire like a moat.~What the heck is that?~  
  
"I trust you have gotten everything ready,Xu?" Zoan walked to a stone table with some stuffs on it.I craned my neck to see what they were,but his body was blocking my view.Xu roughly pulled me back and replied,"Yes,master...everything you said..."  
  
"Good.Now for the serious job..." He turned and advanced to me with an evil smile.Absent mindedly,I retreated back only to find myself backing into Xu's readied hands.Fear overwhelmed me as I wondered what he was going to do to me.  
  
"What...what do you want?!" I widened my eyes as his hands reached out to my face.  
  
"Your powers,what else?" was his mere answer."You said you'd give them to me,remember?"  
  
"Well,I lied!Get away from me!"  
  
"Hush,Sorceress....don't forget I know your weaknesses..."  
  
"Shut up!You don't!!"  
  
"Oh?Well I do...one is that Leonhart...and the other...." He paused,his hands only inches away from me."The other...Julia Heartilly..."  
  
Something shot through me when my mother's name floated to my ears.Before I could do anything,I felt him pressing his fingers against my temples.A vision appeared in my mind at once.I heard loud screams and shouts....the loud crash of a vehicle knocking another...the screech of tyres...the sound of shattering glass...and then the whole incident played all over again,this time clearer.I saw a van rushing towards me with a loud honk,then a crash was heard.Another scream echoed,more in pain and agony.More glass broke and shattered.An eerie but familiar voice rang throughout my head as the scene played again and again.  
  
*You killed me,Rinoa....you killed your own mother....how could you?!?!*  
  
~No..it was a mistake..!!~  
  
An agonizing scream...  
  
*You could have told me....*  
  
I wanted to deny it all out loud,but my throat wouldn't work.Another scream...echoing...in pain...  
  
*It was all your fault!!*  
  
~No!!~ "It wasn't!!!" I shouted,forcing my voice box to work."It wasn't my fault!!No,get away from me!!" I began thrashing about but Xu did her best to hold me down.Tears were falling uncontrollably from my eyes as I tried to release myself from her hands,the voice still ringing in my mind.  
  
*You killed me....you killed me....*  
  
"NO!!!" It was the loudest scream I've ever had in my entire life of 17 years.I felt as if my throat was on fire and going to burst.  
  
"Your powers,my dear...give them to me..." Zoan said in faked gentleness.  
  
I didn't reply,just let the tears roll down my cheeks,unable to say anything again.I shut my eyes tightly.Zoan leaned to me and whispered,"You powers....when I draw them from you...and you resist...you do know what's coming next,don't you?"  
  
I still didn't answer.I didn't do anything when I once more felt his hands on me.I didn't want to.I didn't want any more haunting images.I didn't want to scream out 'No!' anymore.  
  
~I'm sorry,Squall....but...I guess I'm too a weak person....~ As if something was being pulled from my soul,my powers travelled from my body to Zoan's.I felt strangely cold somewhere deep in my body.Although my eyes were closed,my head was dizzy.It was reflex for me to frequently try to stop my flowing powers,but Zoan's grip on my shoulders tightened immensely and I gave in weakly.When all my powers were fully transferred to him,my legs gave away and I collapsed against Xu.  
  
~What...?He..he must have absorbed my energy along with my powers too....~  
  
I couldn't describe how I felt without my powers.It was as if...someone had just pulled my heart out of my body.I felt....empty....empty and.....  
  
.....useless..  
  
"Yes..." Zoan raised his hands in front of his face with a smile before bursting out into an insane laugh.  
  
"Ahahahaha!!At last!Refreshed and powerful!Now with these powers,I can finally call upon Hixon!!HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
~Oh God...what have I done?~ I was about to fall in unconsciousness when the sound of panicked footsteps came into the air.  
  
An angry voice shouted out,"Zoan!!"  
  
~Squall....~  
  
Chapter Fifty Four (Squall's POV)  
  
"It wasn't!It wasn't my fault!!!No,get away from me!!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks as the screams broke out.Another dagger stabbed my heart,turning it freezing cold.  
  
"Rinoa..." I said softly and began running down the path as fast as I could.Seifer didn't say anything but he followed my lead,though.  
  
Closer....  
  
"NO!!!" ~Oh God,Rinoa!!Hang on,please,I'm coming!~ Sweat beaded my forehead as I ran towards her voice.  
  
And closer..  
  
"Yes.....Ahahahaha!At last!Refreshed and powerful!Not with these powers,I can finally call upon Hixon!!HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
And closer.  
  
"Zoan!!" I roared,my gunblade already in hand.He turned to me,eyes blazing but with a smile.  
  
"Ah,so you are here,Leonhart..." He paused when he saw Seifer,then laughed."Haha!You think you can defeat me by bringing another comrade of yours,I expect?"  
  
"Squall..." Rinoa said weakly.She was pale and her eyes didn't have the usual light in them.Immediately I knew that her powers were already with Zoan.  
  
That only made me angrier...  
  
"You're gonna die for what you've done to her...." I growled.  
  
"I think you're not in the position to say that,Leonhart.When Hixon is here,you will all die...I will rule the world..." Zoan answered calmly.  
  
"When Hixon is here,Griever will deal with both of you," I corrected.  
  
"Ahaha!You think that silly pathetic lion of yours can defeat me?No....just wait...and see,Leonhart..."  
  
"Damn you,I'm tired of you dumb words!!" I yelled and made a slash at him.He simply casted Protect on himself and smiled when he received no damage.  
  
"Eager,aren't we?Well,it's fine with me if you would like your death so fast..." He brought his hands together and a ball of fire appeared.In a second,he blasted it to me and I fell back,my skin scorched.  
  
"Heh,mind if I draw a little something from ya?" Seifer countered as he drew a few Curas from Zoan and casted one on me.I got up and held Lionheart firmly again before using a Protect and Shell spell on both Seifer and I.  
  
"Eat this!" Seifer swung his gunblade down and succeeded in causing some damage to Zoan.I was just about to dispell the Protect on him when someone else did so.  
  
~Rinoa...~ I looked up at her,noticing her worried and concerned eyes on me.Xu,who was holding her,dragged her from the battle but I quickly used a Thundaga on Xu in attempt to get Rinoa away from her.  
  
~Just a little shock for a little bitch like you...~ I said in my mind as Xu cried out in pain and released her grip on her captive.  
  
"Rinoa,here!" I shouted,but she collapsed onto the ground with a tired expression on her face.Everything else blacked out in my sight.Without thinking,I ran to her in panic,not noticing the Flare Zoan was preparing to cast on me.The magic hit me and pain pricked my whole body,but I continued to Rinoa.I took her up gently and set her down at the other end of the room where it was safe.Seifer had made a few more attacks to distract Zoan.  
  
"Squall...my powers...I couldn't..." Rinoa murmured.I silenced her with a finger and said,"Shh.No,it's alright.Just stay here.You'll get out of this safe...."  
  
"Be careful,Squall...please..."  
  
"I will." I planted a light kiss on her lips.It was probably going to be the last one we were ever going to have,but I tried to ignore the feeling of dread growing within me.Then I took up my gunblade and joined Seifer in his fight.Zoan was still attacking with magic like crazy,but I could sense that he was already getting a little tired and weak.Seifer looked bad too.He had wounds and cuts on his body,and since he didn't have any magic with him and could only draw some weak cure spells from Zoan,I quickly casted my last Curaga on him,recovering him throughly.  
  
"He's helluva annoying,Puberty Boy!" Seifer shouted at me,dodging one of Zoan's magic.  
  
"Whatever," I replied,bringing Lionheart down in a powerful slash.Zoan irritatingly cured himself and continued blasting his insane magics around.I countered with a Demi as Seifer attacked him again with two strong cuts of his Hyperion.A movement behind him caught my attention,and I gritted my teeth when I saw Xu trying to reach Rinoa again.I immediately casted a Firaga on her and succeeded in slowing her down,keeping her away from Rinoa for a while.  
  
Zoan,looking really furious,brought his hands together once more and mumbled something I couldn't hear.A purplish-red ball engulfed in flames slowly grew from his hands.With a throw,he shot it towards Seifer and I,hitting us with so much impact that we were slammed into the wall behind us.  
  
"How did you like that,Leonhart?" laughed Zoan maniacally.I clenched my fists and got up slowly,my eyes blazing in anger.I took a second to cure myself and another second to do the same to Seifer.His injuries were far worse than mine.I bit my lip and checked my magic.Unfortunately,I was already out of cure spells.Cursing under my breath,I took out my last X- Potion and threw it to Seifer.  
  
"Heh...thanks a lot," he said,surprising me.For Seifer Almasy to even say 'thank you' or the word 'please' to me was even harder than making the sky and moon and sun drop down.However,I just nodded at him.  
  
"Losing it,Leonhart?Haha....I told you you are no match for me...even with that Almasy with you..." Zoan sneered.  
  
"That's enough!!" I yelled.~Okay,you asked for it....~ I took my gunblade up and concentrated my energy,mind,soul and body for my most powerful attack....the attack I used to finish off Ultimecia a few months back...  
  
"Oh,we're gettin' serious,eh?" Seifer smirked.He wriggled his gloved fingers around for a moment before taking his own gunblade up."Time to try out something new..."  
  
"Both of you are simply hurrying your deaths.Very well,I'm happy to help you achieve your goal..." Zoan said with another laugh.  
  
~Okay..here I come...~ "Lionheart!!!" I roared as I rushed to him and swung him up into the air.Taking a big leapt,I rained slash after slash on him with all my might and strength.I didn't know how many times I attacked him,I just wanted him either dead or weak after all that.I unleashed my final blow,and as if on cue,Seifer took over with his newest Limit Break,True Hyperion.I had seen him perform it once back in Balamb Garden and although I didn't want to admit it,it was really quite impressive.It was kind of the opposite of Lionheart,he attacked the enemy on the ground first before throwing it up into the air for the finishing blow.  
  
Zoan landed on the floor with a loud thud,bleeding and wounded seriously.I was shocked that he was still alive.Xu rushed to him at once and helped him up slowly."Master!Are you alright?" she asked,worried.  
  
"Do I look like I am?!" thundered Zoan and spat blood out,giving me a killing look."Leonhart,you're going to pay for this!I will show you my true power now!!" He hurried to a table behind Xu,grabbed a goblet of something there and gulped it down in a flash.Then he began doing some weird things with even weirder stuffs there.  
  
~What the heck is he doing?~ I wanted to run to him and give him one last slash to finish him off,but I heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the room.  
  
"Squall!" Zell's voice called."Hey!!"  
  
"Chicken-Wuss,can't ya see we're busy?" Seifer said and received a furious glare from Zell.Quistis and Selphie rushed to Rinoa at once,panicked.I would've gone to her too,but I didn't want Zoan to have any ideas or plans while I kept my guard down.From the spot I stood,I saw his body glowing with some kind of funny auro-like light and heard him chant some strange spell:  
  
'When darkness comes and clouds the sky,  
  
When dusk is here,time shall fly,  
  
The good shall fall,the evil shall rise,  
  
He who has been needing the ultimate prize,  
  
He who will sacrifice soul and body,  
  
To the one,powerful and almighty,  
  
Come to me,O'Great Hixon!!!'  
  
~Uh-oh.....~  
  
Hehe...hehehe....HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!I BET YOU'RE ALL HANGING AGAIN!!!!!YEAAAAAAH,that's the reason I write...to make ya all hang....*makes sad clicking noise...* Mayonaka,wanna kill me???Sorry!!!I know the spell was kinda lame,but it just came into my mind and I wrote it!Please review!! 


	19. Griever

Dark Raion and Mayonaka,got a message for ya!!Hope you 'love' me with this chapter!!!  
  
Chapter Fifty Five (Squall's POV)  
  
~Uh-oh...~ I widened my eyes as Zoan raised his hands into the air.His eyes gleamed dangerously and he began to laugh like a psycho."Come to me,O'Great Hixon!!" he repeated.  
  
A symbol in the centre of the room(on the floor,that is..)began to turn dark and little bits of spark-like...things...floated in the air.When I looked closer,I saw that there was a huge puddle of black liquid now replacing the symbol and other than the sparks flying out from it,some dark jelly-like blots were also floating out.I took a hesitant step back.  
  
"Hey?!What's that?!" Selphie squeaked.  
  
"This isn't good..." Irvine said,shaking his head.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with a loud,booming roar that sounded like it came from hundreds of Ruby Dragons rolled into one.Something burst out of the puddle and roared again,causing the flames around the room to blaze higher and fiercer.And that something stared at Zoan in sudden silence.  
  
~Hixon....~ I gritted my teeth when my eyes focused on the creature.Like I had seen in my dreams,it was just like the combination of Bahamut and Eden,except that this time,since I was nearer to it,I noticed some other disgusting liquid oozing out from its whole body.Its eyes were blood red as they scanned the whole room before returning to Zoan.  
  
"Free after 300 years..." Hixon said in an echoing,shadowy voice."My gratitude,Zoan..."  
  
"I am requesting your aid again,Hixon." Zoan bowed.  
  
"Do you have my sacrifices?"  
  
"Indeed.Here is the one with an evil and wicked soul." Zoan pointed at Xu,giving all of us a surprise.Her before-all-that happy and pleased expression changed into an expression of shock.She was clearly taken back.  
  
"M-m-master?!W-what?!?" She took a few steps back and stared at Zoan,eyes wide.He smiled and chuckled softly.  
  
"You're a foolish girl,Xu.You were simply my little slave to get everything ready for me.I tell you something and you just eat out of my hand...just like a little dog..." he said calmly.  
  
"But...but you promised immortality!And I--"  
  
"Two simple words,Xu," Zoan interrupted,his smile wider."I lied..."  
  
Before Xu could say or do anything else,Zoan waved at Hixon and the GF reached out its claw,snatching the girl.Her loud screams were drowned by the laughs of Zoan as Hixon simply...well...chucked her into its mouth and crunched her up.The disgusting sounds could be heard and Selphie wrinkled her nose,saying,"Ewwwww...."  
  
"Whoa!!!It just....ate her up?!??!" Zell screamed.Seifer gave him a smirk and said,"What's the matter,Chicken-Wuss?Can't take it?"  
  
"The other sacrifice..." Hixon looked at Zoan.He smiled again and gestured towards a horrified Seryn.  
  
"One with a naive and pure soul."  
  
Hixon's eyes gleamed and it reached out its claw again.However,Seifer ran to it and gave it a hard slash.  
  
"Get off!!" he yelled,standing in front of Seryn,his gunblade clutched tightly.  
  
~Griever....when the hell should I call him?!~  
  
As if answering my question,a vague voice sounded in my head,*Now....call me...now....*  
  
I took a deep breath.~Alright...the problem now is...how?!?Griever,tell me!!~  
  
*Now....now....*  
  
A wash of unexplained feelings overwhelmed me.I felt a surge of energy from within myself.My heart told me something...or more like,tried to tell me.I closed my eyes and followed my instincts.I pushed every other thoughts out of my mind and only concentrated on Griever...on calling the legendary Guardian Force...on ending the whole damn thing...  
  
My grip on Lionheart loosened and the gunblade fell on the floor with a clang.I heard my comrades call my name,but for once,I ignored them.My thoughts and mind were only on Griever...  
  
~Griever....come to me.....aid me,Griever.....~ I didn't know how long I just stood closing my eyes and blocking everything out of me,but when I felt something being pulled apart from me,as if someone had just took away a heavy weight on my chest,I opened my eyes again.  
  
My whole body was glowing in a funny,orange-yellow light.As I grasped my pendant,my eyes met the glowing,sliver ones of a mighty lion in front of me.  
  
Griever....  
  
There were shocked gasps behind me.I stared at the lion in awe.I knew I had already seen him before in my dreams,but...just having him hovering right in front of me was...well,a great shock too,I guess.He nodded at me and,for the first time,opened his mouth when he talked.  
  
"Excellent....only a true Leonhart knows how to do that.I told you you would know..."  
  
"Griever...." growled Hixon,its attention fully on the lion.I saw Seifer hurrying Seryn away and saying something to her,but I turned back to Griever.  
  
"You do not belong here,Hixon...return to your Underworld..." he said.  
  
"I am not what I was 300 years ago,Griever.I am more powerful now...Zoan has the Sorceress' powers...with that and his,we shall rule the world..."  
  
"It is time to end your dreams and hopes,I'm afraid." Without warning,Griever lunged in front and clawed Hixon,causing the latter to roar and counterattack with a Demi magic.The lion growled and casted Holy followed by another slash.Hixon lowered itself on the ground and glared at Zoan,who clasped his hands together and send a waves of energy to the GF.  
  
"Ahh,Sorceress' powers have never tasted to fine...." Hixon smiled,showing its white,gleaming fangs.  
  
~Huh??I thought the professor said...when Zoan is weak,Hixon will be too?What's going on?~  
  
"Well,taste it while you still have a chance," replied Griever,preparing for an Ultima spell.As the pulsated ball exploded within Hixon,it roared again and hovered near Griever,attacking with its claws.  
  
Griever simply casted another Holy spell,weakening Hixon tremendously.  
  
"Zoan!!Your powers!Give them to me...." it growled menacingly.Without hesitation,Zoan once more clasped his hands together,closed his eyes,and starting chanting some words I couldn't hear.Then,as if Hixon was drawing the powers,waves of light appeared from him and moved to the GF,going into its body.As soon as he stopped chanting,Zoan fell onto his knees,his hands supporting his body and breathing heavily.  
  
"Now,Griever....we will see who wins...." Hixon's eyes gleamed and it gave a thunderous roar.Flapping its wings,it hovered higher into the air as its chest began to glow.Then,in a disgusting and sickening way,the liquid- covered skin began to tear open,revealing something that looked like a core inside.  
  
"Oh my God!Ewwwwwwww!!" screamed Selphie as drops of the liquid flew down,some hitting her arms.  
  
"Sefie,get in!" Irvine pulled her to him and sheltered her with his coat.I looked up at Hixon,waiting breathlessly.What was he going to do?Could Griever handle it?  
  
"Taste this,Griever!The power of the Underworld!!" The core in Hixons chest began emitting light before shooting some blasts of purple coloured magic at Griever.The lion roared as he tried to shield himself,but failed.  
  
"Taste this!!!" repeated Hixon with a smile.The core stopped shooting magic,but when I looked closer,I saw that it was concentrating on one final shot.  
  
~Oh shit....~  
  
A more powerful,bigger blast shot out to Griever.He gave another roar...this time a roar in pain...and was thrown back against the wall.There was a loud bang....then silence...  
  
My comrades gasped in panic.  
  
"Griever!!" I ran to the fallen lion,who was lying on the ground,blood flowing out of his wounds."God,Griever,are you okay?!"  
  
"Leonhart....it is time...." came the weak reply.His words echoed in my head.  
  
*It is time....it is time.....*  
  
Although he said no more,I understood what he meant.It was time for us to combine our energy...time for me to give up my own body and share his...time for us to perish Zoan and Hixon forever...  
  
I looked at my comrades.Quistis,Zell,Irvine,and Selphie stared at me with a waiting expression.Their eyes,however,all said one thing....  
  
Don't go,Squall....  
  
I shifted my gaze to Seifer and Seryn.Seifer and Seryn...even their names sounded cute together.He was firmly holding her behind him,a strange determination in his eyes.Although I didn't like the guy,I could say...I was...glad,I think...glad that he has finally understood how to deal with love...not just some the fling type of love he had for Rinoa...but real,eternal love.  
  
Finally,I looked at her.Her....the angel of my life...the light of my darkness...she stared at me with a slightly confused expression in her eyes.She didn't know what was going on...what was going to happen to me...if she did,she wouldn't be there,lying against the wall.She'd be with me...hugging me and telling me to to go..not to leave her...  
  
And what would I say?I'd say....Rinoa,I have to...I don't want to see you die...I want you to live..be safe...  
  
~Oh God,Rinoa!!I'm sorry...~ Forcing myself to turn back to Griever,I nodded stiffly.Almost at once,I felt my energy being absorbed away.My legs grew weak and I collapsed onto the ground on my knees.I could'nt describe how I felt then...like part of me was still Squall...and the other was Griever....part of my soul was being torn into two..  
  
Just before I left my original body,I looked back at Rinoa.Her eyes were wide in horror when she realised what was happening.  
  
~Goodbye,Rinoa....I love you...~  
  
"Squall!!" she cried out and ran to me,despite the objections from my comrades.She reached me just as my last bit of energy flew to Griever.I barely felt her hands touching my face and neck,then the next thing was...  
  
I was Griever...  
  
"You were ready,weren't you,Leonhart?" Griever's voice sounded.  
  
~Yeah...let's get on...~ In the lion's body,I rose up into the air again.I saw Rinoa crying helplessly down there,cradling my head as my comrades surrounded her and tried to comfort her.My heart broke into millions of pieces to see her there,sobbing at a lifeless body,oblivious that I was in Griever's.  
  
"Griever!" growled Hixon in disbelief."So you have extracted your summoners energy too?Well,you won't last long anyway!!"  
  
"We'll just see about that," I heard Griever say.He crossed his arms together and I felt another surge of energy within me.  
  
~Griever,what are you doing?~  
  
"My strongest attack....behold,Enraged Nova!!" Griever roared and rushed to Hixon,blasting something at it.Once more,I felt as if my whole new body just then was engulfed in flames.Then my visioned blurred as Griever shot a huge shockwave at Hixon,the whole room lit in a bright light.I heard shout and yells from down below...the painful loud roar of Hixon...the panicked,horrifed cry from Zoan....  
  
When I could see again,the sight that greeted my eyes made me gasp.Hixon was slowly floating down to the ground,green blood on its body and all on the floor.It fell down in a sudden and its body began breaking into small tiny pieces like pearls which disappear into the thin air.Zoan was also on the ground,clutching his head and shaking it,screaming,"No!!" repeatedly.  
  
~Griever,isn't he supposed to be dead?Only then can we lock him into his ring...~  
  
"He is already dead.That is just his spirit...my attack just now killed both Hixon and him..."  
  
I wanted to turn to the other side to see how my comrades and Rinoa were doing,but Griever said in a soft tone,"Don't,Leonhart.The more you see her....the more pain you will feel...and...it is nearly time for me to disappear as well..."  
  
~But Griever,I-- ~  
  
"My apologies,Leonhart,if all these is too hard for you,but this is your destiny,just like your ancestors before you.Now it is time for us to go..."  
  
Once again,my vision began to blur and get darker.I tried to just catch a glimpse at Rinoa,but by the time I reached her,everything went black.  
  
~Oh Rinoa...I'm so sorry....~  
  
Chapter Fifty Six (Quistis' POV)  
  
"Quisty,the ring!!" Zell yelled at me.I fumbled in my pockets for the ring Prof.Vine had given me(when we were back in Esthar)and ran to Zoan,who was shouting in hysteria.His body was a little transparent,much to my surprise.  
  
"Quisty,quick!His already dead!Griever said so!Quick!!" Selphie started jumping up and down.I frowned and held up the ring,chanting the spell the professor told me:  
  
'When darkness is over and light is here,  
  
When this ring is held without fear,  
  
Return without hesitation,O'failed evil,  
  
To the place you appeared with a devil...'  
  
"No...no!!" Zoan screamed when the spell was finished.I pointed the ring at him and,like a vaccum cleaner,his body was drawn to it,absorbed into the gem on the ring.His cries softened as he was sucked in and I grimaced a little,but held onto the ring firmly,shutting my eyes.Finally,when there was only silence in the air,I opened them again.  
  
The whole room was empty.Even Griever was gone.Only Seifer,Seryn,me,and the others were left there...with Squall's body.  
  
"Squall!Squall,wake up!Please...." Rinoa shook his lifeless body,tears falling down."Squall!!"  
  
"Rinoa,he--" began Selphie,but a loud crumbling interrupted her.The ground began shaking and quaking as if there was an earthquake.  
  
"Shit!!The whole place is gonna go down!!" Zell said in panic.  
  
"We need to destroy this ring!Quick!" I threw the ring down and casted my last Ultima magic onto it.To make sure it would really be destroyed,Selphie casted a Flare on it too.Relief clouded my heart when the ring broke into melting pieces.The gem on it was shattered everywhere.I took them up and flung them into the blazing flames around the room.  
  
"Come on!!We need to get outta here!!"  
  
"Shut up,Chicken-Wuss!It's not helping being panicked!" Seifer growled.  
  
"Rinoa,we need to get out.Co--" I began but she cut me off.  
  
"No!I'm not leaving Squall here!!I'm not going!!"  
  
"Dammit!!" Zell jumped aside as a big piece of stone fell down."Guys!!COME ON!!!!"  
  
"I said I'm not leaving Squall!!!" Rinoa shouted,clutching Squall's head.  
  
"Rinoa,he's dead!He's not going to--"  
  
"No,Quistis,he's not dead!!He can't be!!He can't leave me here...he can't,he can't!!!" Rinoa was crying hysterically.Seryn knelt down and hugged her,trying to sooth her down,but she still didn't want to move.  
  
~Okay...I'm sorry for doing this,Rinoa....but I have to...~ I combined three Sleep spells together and casted it on the crying girl.In a second,she fell back against Seryn,deep in slumber.  
  
"Quisty!" Selphie said in shock.  
  
"We don't have a choice!Squall wanted her safe,remember?!" I shot back,dragging Rinoa up."Ugh,somebody help me,for God's sake!"  
  
Seifer stepped in and carried Rinoa in his arms.Seryn was looking worried and said,"She's gonna be okay,right?I mean,you only used a Sleep spell on her,right?"  
  
"Of course," I replied."Irvine,led the way!"  
  
Chapter Fifty Seven (Selphie's POV)  
  
"Rinoa....wake up..." Seryn shook Rinoa gently.Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked for a moment.  
  
"Seryn....wait...Squall!" she sat up at once and looked around.I looked back at her as I piloted the Ragnorak back to Balamb Garden.She stared at the others there and me.  
  
"Where's Squall?Where is he?!" Rinoa demanded,standing up.Quistis,Irvine,Zell and I exchanged glances uneasily.  
  
"Where is he,dammit!!" she screamed.  
  
"Rinoa....he wanted you to be safe...for Griever to defeat Zoan and Hixon,Griever needed his energy.We tried talking him out of it....but he....he just said he wanted you to live...he didn't want anything else...only that..." Quistis explained slowly.  
  
Rinoa's eyes were wide as realisation hit her.She stared at us in shock,unable to say a word.  
  
"He...wanted me to give you this..." Quistis took out a letter and held it out to Rinoa.She snatched it without a word and turned around,facing her back to us.I heard her tearing open the envelope.She read the letter inside for a while before saying in a strange,quiet voice,"To Edea's House..."  
  
"Huh?What?" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"To Edea's House,Selphie!Now!!" She turned to me,her eyes moist with tears.I said no more and just set the autopilot to our next destination.  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~  
  
Sad,isn't it....*sob sob*....Mayonaka and Dark Raion,I did it!!!YAY!!I KILLED SQUALL!!!!  
  
*Pops open a bottle of wine and everything alcoholic and gulps them down!!!*  
  
Heh heh....wanna kill me???  
  
But...[review] first!!!! 


	20. Where You Are

This is the last chapter of my fic!!!I want to thank all my readers and give ya all a big hearty hug for all the reviews!!Sorry I couldn't type all your names up,but there're just too many!!And I wanted to stop right by Chapter 60,unfortunately,I had to have one more chapter making it 61 and it doesn't sound a nice number at all...grrr....  
  
@Dark Raion,you gotta continue your Of Angels and Demons fic!Love it!!  
  
@Mayonaka,glad I could get to know you!Hehe....you write the nicest of the nice reviews of all!  
  
@#HUGE dedication!!This fic is dedicated to both the people above!Dark Raion and Mayonaka,ya rule!!!YEAH BABY!!And of course,I want to dedicate this last chapter to.....my computer,of course.Without it,I definitely won't be here right now...WOOO HOOOO!!!#  
  
@@The song in this chapter is Where You Are sung by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.A beautiful song indeed,and it really fits my fic!Read on...you'll understand...oh,and if you come across a scene that is a little too 'high' for ya,don't stop!!Cuz it'll go low later on.....trust me....  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifty Eight (Rinoa's POV)  
  
Flowers...everywhere....  
  
I closed my eyes as the gentle breeze blew,tugging at my hair.Soft footsteps came behind me.  
  
"Rinoa..." Seryn's voice sounded,worried and in concern.  
  
"I want to be alone for a while..." I replied.  
  
"But Rinoa,we're going back to Balamb Garden..." Selphie pointed out.I sighed and said,"What I meant was...you can leave me here...alone...."  
  
There was a silence.I turned and looked at the others,trying to look calm.However,their expressions were just the opposite of mine.  
  
"I'll be fine..." I assured them.  
  
"Rinoa,don't forget you're not a Sorceress anymore," Quistis said quietly."If anything happens to you....Squall...he'd never forgive us..."  
  
I inhaled a long breath at his name,but maintained my expression."You don't have to worry 'bout me....really...." I turned back and began walking to the wide field of flowers behind Edea's House...the place my comrades used to stay in hen they were young...  
  
"Listen,Rinoa,you can't--" Quistis started.  
  
"I'll be fine,dammit!!Why can't you all understand?!?" I shouted in irritation.By that time,I couldn't help the tears growing in my eyes as I glared at them.My tone was gentlier in my next sentence,"Just...just leave me alone...please..."  
  
My comrades stared at me in silence.Saying no more,I rested my gaze back on the flower field and made my way to it.  
  
"Umm...Rinoa,we'll come back tomorrow morning,okay?" Selphie said in an uncertain voice.I didn't answer,just clutched Squall's letter tightly in my hand,trying to blink away my tears.As I reached a tree and lowered myself down on the soft grass,I heard the sound of powerful engines getting started.The Ragnarok slowly hovered into the air and flew off,disappearing into the darkness of the sky.  
  
Sighing again,I leaned back onto the cool bark of the tree and slowly lifted the letter in front of me.I had only read a line from it in the Ragnarok when I had a strange feeling,or more like,instinct,that I was supposed to read the whole letter in that field.I wanted privacy too,I guess...  
  
For some reason or other,I simply stared at the unopened letter in my hand.The night was silent.Only the sound of crickets and the rustling of the flowers and leaves were heard.Taking a deep breath,I folded open the letter and began reading in my heart and mind:  
  
' My dearest angel,Rinoa,  
  
Hell,I'm not good in writing letters like this.I guess I'll just make it short but meaningful,at least...  
  
Love...that was one thing you showed me.I knew from the second I saved you in space that moment,that every gulp of air I inhaled...every step I took...every minute that passed.....all those were just for you and only you,Rinoa.Nobody else had ever made me feel this way...and..I guess that's what they call eternal love,huh?  
  
I'm sorry for leaving you...but believe me,Rinoa,I've never wanted anything more than to make sure you're safe and out of harm...I'm sorry if it hurts you...if it breaks your heart...I've never ever wanted anything like that to happen at all....never...  
  
Lastly,I want to thank you...thank you for walking over to that silent guy in the party that night...thank you for forcing him to dance with you...thank you for changing who he was in the past to who he is now as he writes this letter....  
  
Thank you for being who you are...allowing me to savour the pleasure of falling in love...  
  
I love you,my angel....forever...  
  
Squall '  
  
~Oh God....~ Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the last few lines.Pressing my hands against my eyes and nose,I began crying softly,drawing my knees to me.It was all like a dream....a nightmare that wasn't supposed to be real....  
  
"Squall...you didn't have to...." I whimpered between my sobs,resting my forehead on my knees,hugging them tightly.  
  
The letter was still in my grasp...  
  
Chapter Fifty Nine (Squall's POV)  
  
Darkness.....  
  
Endless.....  
  
Floating.....  
  
Without a reason.....  
  
~Where am I...?~ I looked around helplessly.Was I...already dead?Is this how death felt like?I remembered the time I hated being talked about in past tense....but now...were people talking about me in that way too?  
  
"Leonhart..."  
  
"Griever?" I turned and saw the lion,hovering as usual."Wait...I can talk?Am I dead or what?"  
  
"Nobody said you can't talk when you're dead..."  
  
I sighed."I suppose so...where am I?"  
  
"In a place which never disappears...."  
  
"Huh?What do you mean?"  
  
"A place where I belong to..."  
  
I stared at him in confusion."I...I don't understand..."  
  
He chuckled softly,giving me a surprise since it as practically the first time I heard him do that."We are in your pendant,Leonhart.That is where I belong,remember?"  
  
I blinked in shock."My...my what?My pendant?"  
  
"The one you hang around you neck...you forgot?"  
  
"But...how the hell can we be in a pendant?!"  
  
"Why can't we?After all,the Guardian Force Diablos was from the Magic Lamp...it is not a surprise in the Guardian Force world..."  
  
"Guardian Force world?Then why am I here?I'm not a GF...."  
  
"Yes,you are..."  
  
"Oh,for who,then?" I sneered.  
  
"For Rinoa Heartilly..."  
  
I froze at her name and approached Griever in sudden panic."What's wrong with her?Is she hurt?"  
  
"Calm down,Leonhart...I never said she is.."  
  
"Then what do you mean by my being a GF?I don't have any special powers or anything!"  
  
"No,you do not,but you will be the person watching over her,wouldn't you?That's what Guardian Forces do....we watch over people..."  
  
I kept quiet for a few minutes."Alright...quit talking 'bout her..." I said,knowing that if our conversation carried on,I was sure to break down and cry or scream out in frustration sooner or later.  
  
A pause.  
  
"You really love her,don't you?" Griever said,breaking the silence.I bit my lip and didn't reply,not wanting to loose control of myself.  
  
"It is sad....there never was a SeeD who fell in love with a Sorceress..."  
  
~What the heck is he doing?!I thought he told me not to think about her when we were back in Zoan's castle...just....hold on,Squall.....~  
  
"But love is blind,like people say.... you don't care about what others think..."  
  
~A little longer...~  
  
"Ah,yes,indeed...love is blind..."  
  
That was too much for me.I raised my head at Griever and started yelling with all my might,"God dammit,Griever,shut the hell up!!You're not helping!!You're only making my wounds worse,you know that?!?!"  
  
He simply stared at me without a word.I blinked back the unexpected tears in my eyes and averted my gaze from him.  
  
"I....I never even got the chance to say goodbye to her..." I buried my head in my gloved hands.However,his next question made me perk up.  
  
"Do you want to see her?"  
  
I turned to him again,this time in shock."W-w-what?What did you say?"  
  
"Do you want to see her?" repeated Griever,his eyes gleaming.I gaped at him for a while.  
  
"C-can I?But...how?"  
  
"I am impressed,Leonhart...impressed and touched by your everlasting love for this girl.You would even willingly sacrifice your life just for her to be safe..."  
  
I was speechless.  
  
"And because of that,I am granting you life once more......but..." he paused,raising a finger warningly."But.....only for a night and morning before dawn..."  
  
"You...you can do that?" I asked,eyes wide.  
  
"Yes...go to her,Leonhart...she needs you..."  
  
"But,Grieve--" I couldn't finish my sentence.  
  
******************  
  
I didn't know what happened.The next thing I knew was...I was in Matron's House,the orphanage.I looked up at the sky.It was already night.  
  
~Why did Griever bring me here?Am I suppose to go all the way back to Balamb Garden from here?~  
  
Suddenly,my ears caught the sound of someone sobbing.I looked around carefully,my eyes scanning every corner.My gaze stopped at a small figure under a tree,in the flower field.  
  
~God...Rinoa...~ As if someone was controlling me,I began walking towards the field,my eyes never leaving her.She was hugging her knees,crying softly.A piece of paper as in her hand.  
  
~The letter...~ I took a deep breath and silently approached her.My feet making no noise,something heavy lift off from my heart as I stopped behind her.  
  
~Rinoa....I'm here...~  
  
=================================================================  
  
## Where You Are by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey ##  
  
There are times  
  
I swear I know you're here  
  
I forget about my fears  
  
Feeling you my dear  
  
Watching over me  
  
My hope sees  
  
What the future will bring  
  
When you wrap me in your wings  
  
And take me where you are  
  
Where you and I will be together  
  
Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be, where you are  
  
And I can see your face  
  
Your kiss I still can taste  
  
Not a memory erased  
  
Oh, how I see your star  
  
Shining down on me  
  
And I'd do anything  
  
If I could just, be right there  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will be together  
  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are  
  
Now baby there are times when selfishly  
  
I wish that you were here with me  
  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
  
That every night when you are dreaming  
  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
  
And anytime I feel in love  
  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will be together  
  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
Then I will be free,  
  
Baby I still believe  
  
Oh I gotta believe  
  
I still believe  
  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there  
  
Where you are (where you are)  
  
I still believe  
  
Whoooooa, I gotta believe  
  
I still believe  
  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there  
  
Where you are, oh where you are!  
  
I still believe  
  
I gotta believe  
  
I still believe  
  
I'll always be waiting here  
  
That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)  
  
I still believe......I still believe....  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter Sixty (Rinoa's POV)  
  
I didn't know how long I sat there and cried those frustrated and sad tears out.It seemed like a few decades just flew by.  
  
Then,like a miracle,I suddenly felt his presence.My heart took a leap,but I remained crying.I didn't want to be disappointed again..to be hurt once more,thinking that someone dead would come alive again.I wasn't sure how well I would take it...  
  
*I'll be here...* His voice floated to my ears,as soft and gentle as the tugging breeze.  
  
~Oh God...Squall...~  
  
*I'll be waiting here...if you come here you'll find me....* I paused for a while.~Huh?That sounded.....~  
  
* I promise....* That last sentence made me raise my head.His voice sounded near...near and...  
  
Real....  
  
Two gentle arms slid around my waist and I was pulled into a warm embrace.I felt someone kissing my neck before whispering into my ear,"I'm here,Rinoa..."  
  
Shock jolted through me like electricity.My whole body went numb and I simply sat there without moving for a while.  
  
Then I turned behind me...and...  
  
There he was...looking at me with his loving eyes...his touch making me feel secured once more..  
  
"Squall...." I said softly as tears came out in gushes. ~He's alive!!He is....but...I thought.....~ I collapsed into him,hugging him tightly...never wanting to let go....never wanting him to leave ever again....  
  
"Oh God,Rinoa....I missed you so much..." He murmured,his arms wrapped aroung me,his head on mine.I hugged him back for a moment before letting go and running my hands on his face,neck,anywhere I could touch him.  
  
"You're real...but...but...how?I thought--" I started but a clash of thunder in the sky interrupted me.I looked up and,as if just as amazed and relieved with his return as I was,rain pelted down heavily followed by louder crashes of thunder and lightning.  
  
The cold drops of water touched my skin.In no time,we were both soaking wet,but we still continued to hold each other tenderly.I sat clinging onto him as if he was going to be sucked away or something like that and buried my head into his chest.  
  
"Rinoa...I think we better get some shed..." he said into my ear.I looked up at him only to be greeted with drops of rain,but I nodded.He pulled me up and we ran to the half-destroyed stoned building there.Although we were out from the rain,I still shivered in cold.I watched Squall as he smoothed back his wet brown hair and said,"If we can find some twigs or sticks,we can make a fire and--"  
  
"I've lost my powers,Squall..." I stated,chipping in.He stopped and blinked at me before placing his hands on his hips,frowning.  
  
"Oh yeah...okay,I'll think of another way..." he said and turned,bending down to find some dry sticks or anything that could catch fire.  
  
"Squall..." He paused when I called him.I took a deep breath before continuing where I stopped just no,"I thought...I thought you were....dead...why're you here then?I mean...how..?"  
  
He spun around and stared at me,a sudden sadness in his eyes,causing my heart to turn cold even when I already was.I looked back at him,waiting for his answer...  
  
"I...yeah,I'm supposed to be dead...but Griever...he said he'd grant me life again...but..I can only be here until tomorrow morning...just after dawn..." he explained quietly.My eyes widened as everything registered in my head.The truth hit me again and again in my mind.  
  
~He's not going to live forever....only for tonight...and...morning...oh Squall....~ I lowered my head and felt familiar tears moisting my eyes.I didn't want to cry just then...I had already cried too much...but...I just couldn't control myself...  
  
"God,Rinoa,I'm sorry..." He approached me and placed his arms around me.He brushed away my damp hair and planted a kiss my forehead.I snuggled into him,both of us not saying a word.Thunder still crashed outside,and the rain was heavier than ever.  
  
"I just wanted you to be safe...." he whispered.Then,without warning,I raised my head,pushed him down to me and kissed him lovingly.It was ages since we had kissed and I had almost forgotten how good it felt.He pulled me closer to him,his hands caressing my neck and face.Our kisses became more passionate as he edged me nearer to the wall and pressed me against the cold surface.However,his touches warmed me up completely and I moaned something I myself didn't understand.  
  
~Oh God,Squall...I want you....~ That moment,I made a decision on something I had hesitated the last time I had thought about it.I took one of his hands,pressed it on my chest,on the buttons of my outfit,and broke our kiss.  
  
"Love me,Squall...for one last time..." I murmured,tears in my eyes.He looked at where I placed his hand,then into my eyes questioningly.  
  
"Rinoa...are you sure?" His voice was uncertain,but I pushed on,closing my eyes.  
  
"Yes..." I answered under my breath.There was a pause before I once more felt his lips on mine.A strange emotion grew in my heart when I reflected on what he had said a few minutes ago....about how long he would stay alive...  
  
~Just...love me,Squall...~  
  
As our mouths claimed each others',our hands explored throughly,and layer after layer of clothes were peeled off,I was certain that that night would be my night of sweet memories......  
  
The only one I'll ever have in my life.....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 16 years later.... +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryon jogged to his mother's office immediately after his classes,remembering her telling him to be in her office when he had finished his lessons.He knocked on the door and smiled when he heard the gentle voice of his mother say,"Come in."  
  
"Hey,Mum!" he greeted,opening the door and walking in.Rinoa looked up from her desk and her lips curved into a sweet smile as she looked at her 15-year-old son.Like the night 17 years ago,a strange emotion stabbed her heart.She always noted how much Ryon looked like Squall everytime she saw her son.He had brown hair and inherited his father's good looks.His eyes,however,were the mixture of blue and brown,looking quite strange,actually.  
  
"Ryon.How was class?" she nodded to the chair in front of her and he scampered to it.  
  
"I got Instructor Trepe mad for not doing an assigment...but you can tell her it wasn't my fault,right?Pretty please?" Ryon said,rubbing his hands together.Rinoa laughed softly.  
  
"I didn't call you here for that,Ryon..."  
  
"Well,what then?" Her son raised his eyebrows cheerfully.She sighed and opened a drawer of her desk.Taking out a velvety box,she opened it and faced it to him.  
  
"Wooow..." Ryon widened his eyes in surprise,looking at what was presented before him.It was a pendant in the shape of a lion's head,hanging on a chain."Cool..."  
  
"It belonged to your father...he wanted me to give this to you when you turn 15..." explained Rinoa in her clear,soft voice.  
  
Ryon reached out for the pendant and took it out.He fingered it in admiration."Is this suppose to me mine?"  
  
"Yes...the lion on it is called Griever..." Rinoa's eyes softened at the name."Griever...he's just a legend now...a legendary Guardian Force..."  
  
"Whoa...a GF?"  
  
"Yes,in that pendant.He protects the Leonharts...your father too..." She paused,then added quietly,"Before he died..."  
  
Ryon gazed at the pendant,awed.He stretched the chain and wore the necklace around his neck."Wow,won't the others envy me for this!" he said,proud.  
  
Rinoa smiled."I want you to take good care of it.If it's lost...you wouldn't want to know what will happen to you,I'm sure..." she said.Although it was a threatening tone,Ryon noticed a twinkle in his mother's eyes.He thumped his chest with a hand and assured her confidently,"Don't worry!I'll take really good care of it!You can count on me!"  
  
"That's good.Well,hurry off now to do your homework.I don't want Quistis telling me you didn't finish another assigment for her again..."  
  
"Alright!See ya,mum..." Ryon got up and walked to the door,looking and touching the pendant all the time.As he disappeared,Rinoa stared after the closed door,laying back on her chair.Then she stood up,walked to the balcony outside,and stared out at the wide blue ocean.Her hand reached up to her neck,resting her fingers on the ring that Squall gave her years ago.He had told her the night they first made love that he would always be guarding her...watching her from somewhere she couldn't go...  
  
A gentle breeze blew at her raven hair.She inhaled deeply.  
  
*Did you tell him?* A voice echoed in the wind.  
  
"Yeah...he was excited about it..." she replied softly.  
  
A pause.  
  
*What did he say?*  
  
Rinoa sighed."He'll understand,Squall..." she said.She felt the breeze touching her face as if it was his own hand doing so and closed her eyes,savouring the gentleness..  
  
And missing it too.....  
  
======================================================================  
  
YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!My first fic on fanfiction.net finished!!!!!!!!!!OH YEAAAAAAAAH,BABY!!!!!!!*Pops open millions of champagne and squirts them at readers* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!Love ya heaps!!!And to Mayonaka and Dark Raion,the old good fans of Squall(and of this story too!),hope you liked this chapter!!!I know it wasn't much...hey,but at least I allowed Rinoa and Squall to consummate their relationship!!!  
  
[{FOR THE LAST TIME,REVIEW!!!!!!Mayonaka and Dark Raion,You guys better rite a helluva long review for this final chapter......grrrr......}]  
  
PS---Oh yeah,and don't forget to look out for my maybe-next-fics,Two Worlds on FF8 and Eternal on FFX....  
  
====================================================================== 


End file.
